Gengar Thomas and Stephan- The Multiverse's Ghosts with the Most
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: You know how the saying goes. "With great power comes great irresponsibility"...What? Wait, that's wrong? "Responsibility"? Do we look like Spider-Man to you? No offense to him but we're badass ghosts doing things that would make heroes want to throw us in jail! And we LIKE it too! Besides, being a badass irresponsible ghost is kickass! That isn't going to change, dammit!
1. Chapter 1

_Dimension Distorter: _I shouldn't be doing this. I've got shit I've got to write that people are waiting for. What the FUCK am I doing writing a crazy out-the-ass story like this one with one of my best friends? Having fun? …..Yeah, I think that's what I'm doing! Having TONS of fun writing a story that, honestly, was created on pure whim and doesn't have any real necessity but holds a LOT of important places in the hearts of me and my good friend, _Omniarch! _

_Inverse Junior- Gigantophis Form_: Howdidilydodaday ladies and gents; this is your humble Omniarch speaking, though with my recent name change on FFN I thought it best to use my new username instead. I'm now called Inverse Junior- Gigantophis Form, but just call me Junior for short, hehe! I know what you're all probably thinking; Omniarch and Dimension Distorter collab… oh no! But trust me when I say this story is the absolute God shit!

Fuck, I'm having a blast writing this, and I can't tell you all how much fun it is to be writing my first official collab with my friend Dimension Distorter; my best friend forever in all of the ZOF Realm at that. I know I've already got a fuck ton on my plate story-wise, but I'd be remiss if I didn't try my hand at something a little less… traditional in an omnipotent sense but still very much busted out the ass! Peace ya'll, I do so very much hope you all enjoy this and the chapters to come! Back to you _DD_!

_Dimension Distorter: _Huh. Didn't even notice you changed your FFN name. Nevermind that, he's right. This is unconventional, both for him AND for me. While I'm currently writing a Pokemon self-insert story where my alter-ego is the son of Arceus and eventually gains more and more Pokemon powers this is a more….realistic...sense? I mean, realistic in terms of 'what would we do if we were granted with such awesome powers'? It's a question a lot of people ask themselves. In this story, "Junior" and I are going to be exploring that full-heartedly with the #1 BestGhostType, being Gengar. What can we do? What WILL we do? How far will we be willing to toss away our morality to do some things and how will all of these changes affect us as people.

When you wake up and you're given the potential to be a god, that REALLY shows character. Not in the sense of Junior's stories where you're a god-above-god but in the sense of, if you were given some basic powers that could continue to grow stronger and stronger. It's funny how things like that turn out. You can either evolve or devolve as a person and we aim to 100% explore that. So...enjoy reading about our stupid, awesome, and morally ambiguous EXPLOITS!

Oh, and know this before you read. The things we do in this story...yes, if we had Gengar powers, we'd do them. It's veeeeery important you remember this because even though this is chapter one, you'll be seeing just how fucking insane some of our choices are. We ain't evil or nothing. Not gonna kill someone but...I mean, there IS still a line between what a person will and won't do. But I've rambled enough. My guy, you have anything to add before this Author Note is finished?

_Junior_: Nah, I think you have us covered mate; so I'll let you handle the disclaimers and what not. Oh, I'd like to dedicate this story, or rather my parts of it… to you, my readers, and my other friends! Hope you all enjoy cuz I sure did!

Chapter 1: Extra-dimensional Visitors and Payless Smut

**(Thomas)**

Man, where even to begin with this. I guess I'll start by saying that paradigm shifts are truly wondrous things; they can hit you when you least expect it… with alterations that can either turn your whole world upside down or completely remake it anew. In cases like that; you usually have two choices… you can either gripe and complain about the cards fate has dealt you, or you can master the hand you're given rather than bitch about the one's someone else was provided instead. Me, I've always believed in the idea of making the best of my situation; if I couldn't become an OIB2 Counterpart in my present-day life… I'd write about them instead.

As a creative author, I was quite infamous for writing Godlike characters on fanfiction dot net; at least to the select few people that actually paid attention. All and all, I was happy with the way I dealt with the situations life threw my way; because even if this was the closest I'd get to ever living that sort of life for real… it would be enough. Hell, I'm honestly pretty sure I wouldn't be too cut up about it if I got a slightly less omnipotent superpower to work with as well; cuz superpowers are superpowers, right? If I didn't immediately get all of the power I wanted; I'd just have to make the most of whatever I did get… which was honestly fine by me.

By now, you're all probably wondering who in the fuck I am; well, I'll tell ya… my name is Thomas James Currie, aged 27, born on October 24th in 1991. I grew up in a small hickstown named Terrace Bay, and then moved to the city of Thunder Bay at age 17 where I would continue to live for another 10-years up until now in the present day. I'm your average autistic, forever child who stands at 6'5" tall and just under 400 lbs… yeah, I'm working on losing that, trust me.

But more to the point; I was also your average wish-fulfilling author who lived and loved vicariously through his stories and characters, and who wrote for fun. I'm told I'm a decent-looking chap, but don't let that fool ya; my biggest thing I have going for me is my larger-than-life personality and infectious enthusiasm, at least in my not so humble opinion.

You must be asking yourselves why I would bother telling you all this, am I right? Well, let's just say that life was about to throw a wicked curveball my way and to a very good friend of mine as well… the kind of curveball no one could ever anticipate and which is literally life-changing on the ultimate scale. I'm talking Federal Government levels of hush-hush, top secret kinda shit; the kind that made military leaders shit themselves and political officials want to try and control ya.

But more on that later; right now, I had just gotten off the computer for the night to go to bed after a long night of chatting it up with my closest friend in all of the freaking ZOF Realm; please give a warm round of applause to Stephan Stedmire everyone! Seriously though, that dude was da bomb-diggity; ain't nobody on Earth as cool as him in my eyes. It was about 4 AM in the morning; cuz we both had stayed up all night going back and forth on a recent idea of ours regarding a certain Ghost-type Pokemon you all might know as Gengar. Funny how the most in depth conversations can spawn from such a small detail as the thought of a Ghost-type Pokemon being able to learn Mega Drain in the recently released Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu.

Long story short, it was late by time we finally got done talking; like absurdly so, and even I had my limits. I was fucking dead tired; like the kind of tired where your eyes are slightly bloodshot and shit. So, I was all too happy to retire for the night and continue this chat with my BFF in the morning; climbing into my bed and passing out almost the second my head hit the pillow. Little did I know that both Stephan and I would suddenly find ourselves in a shared dreamscape that night, and that there would be someone waiting for us when we found ourselves in dreamland.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Stephan)

Jesus, that conversation spiraled into something crazy. I gave a bit of a yawn as I was done going over all of the...unreal and unfair shit the number 1 best Ghost-type Pokemon, in my opinion anyway, was capable of. I mean, I ALWAYS knew Gengar and his line were on total bullshit. It's the reason why I always had one in all of my Pokemon games, either in my main team or a back-up one. Usually the latter but in my new Let's Go Pikachu, he was for sure in my main team!

To be fair, I aimed to get one myself but, eh….unlike Thomas, who...what I am just gonna say pure magic, got the game before I did! I mean, shit, I got my Switch first! Yet he got one AND the game at the same time on Christmas! I was still glad for him though. Very much so, in fact. As much as we both live, breath, and shit Pokemon, I always had a slight inkling that he loved them, about 2% more than I did. I'm not broken up about that considering, by default, we love Pokemon at about 120% percent already to 2 more to his total wasn't jarring to me.

Back on topic, I was getting the hang of things still and I tried to catch-combo Ghastly for a great Gengar later...until the bitch ran away and I learned the hard way that, that was one of the few ways to break a catch chain. I didn't mean to complain to Thomas but I couldn't help it but express how upset I was. I was willing to just forget about getting a Gengar and wait to do so late game. Tell me, why the hell this loveable goof just went and chained Ghastly until he traded me a damn Haunter which then evolved into an AMAZING Gengar!?

It was one of the many, MANY things he did for me in the various Pokemon games we played that I don't know if I can ever properly repay him back for those things. I mean, how can I? He's just...a fucking natural when it comes to anything Pokemon. I mean, I always thought I was great but he's always the one teaching ME things. Shit that not even Serebii teaches me and I'm on there nearly religiously. He taught me the importance of Natures, using other Pokemon, and using various teams. Granted, I taught him a few things too but I'm not sure if those were just as significant due to the fact that he knows more facts but I'm okay with that. To be honest, it's been jarring for me multiple times. All these strategies I try to make to beat him, such as in the Sun and Moon games, both variants including Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and yet he's planned 4 more strategies ahead.

Our win to loss ratio is….less than even but it's not horrible. He beats me the most, sure, and he uses Legendary Pokemon in ways that I know I never could. And it's not that I never tried too but they're just so...complicated to me. Their powers are just so above anything I'm used too, they have crazy transformations most of the time, or they have crazy signature moves. No, I work best with my feet on the ground with the normal Pokemon...like Gengar. Heh, see how I got back on topic? Ahem, anyway…

After he got me that Gengar, which, mind you, was Lv. 30. A whole 12 levels under my strongest Pokemon and then he caught up in no time. Hell, nearly surpass them! Another thing he taught me, traded Pokemon grow faster. And I was sure experiencing it. Gengar is clutch...and I'm honestly surprised that he's never given as much love as I would want him to be in most media, such as the anime. There have been multiple instances of Gengar and sure, Agatha's main Pokemon is Gengar but how much do we see of her when not playing the games, watching Pokemon Generations, or reading the Manga? Just a few episodes at most.

And I hated how, in Kanto, Ash had a potential personification...erm...Pokesonification of true destruction in his pocket when he went up against Sabrina. Even back then, all those years ago, Gengar was my ghost baby before I even knew a whole lot about Pokemon. And yes Haunter stays with Sabrina too...what? Make her laugh? Why? She no longer needs him to do that! She's back to normal and her damn family is back together so why would Haunter stay? I don't even think Ash HAS a single Ghost-type in his entire ROSTER of Pokemon. And he passes up on the only one that is the realest-of-real ghosts?

No way. Thomas and I were discussing so MUCH about how Gengar is, goddamn...in terms of normal Pokemon...he must be in the Top 3 in terms of powers and abilities! Top 3 because there's gotta be some others up there that can put the hurt on the planet if used right...right? Oh, and Gengar has the #1 spot, just so you know, hehe. Biased, sure, but, hey, he'll slap the fuck outta Alakazam...and he's one of my fav PSYCHIC-types. All of the moves a Gengar has, Alakazam wishes. Hell, even Smeargle wishes. What's that? Sketch? Dude, that's the problem. He has to use SKETCH to copy moves. Gengar has his shit ready. What if, you had a Smeargle with nothing but Sketch, ready to copy moves and after it used it once, "Gengar, use Disable!" Now Smeargle only has one viable move to use because it can't Sketch for the next few terms...and that's game terms!

And Let's Go is even worse thanks to those whole AV shit. I still don't understand the mechanic of it myself but they can make Pokemon go Plus Ultra if they're maxed out from what I understand. And if I had to pick a single Pokemon to have the powers of that wasn't a Legendary...it'd be Gengar. I mean, like I said, he's got, at least, over 100 moves he can use. Yeah, I'm exaggerating. More like over 70 but with shit like Metronome or Mimic, he's got ALL of the moves! If that isn't enough, he does LEGIT ghost shit! He once pulled Ash's and Pikachu's souls out of their bodies, you know? Kanto.

What other Ghost-type does THAT in the anime? As I recall, none. He can enlarge or change his body, turn literally invisible, possess people, phase through solid matter, EAT HIS FACE! He can EAT HIS FACE! And then slap that shit back on and laugh! Yes, Haunter did it but that only means Gengar can do it too! Hell, in a comic, I saw a Haunter get split in half and then literally push the two halves together...and that was after getting hit by a super effective Psycho Cut so Gengar's got THAT shit down too.

Honestly, just take the whole Pokemon battling thing out of the equation and...Gengar is a ghost god. I mean, not automatically, of course, but this is what Thomas and I were talking about. Highly random but I said that Gengar would be a cool power to have and he agreed, then we proceeded to SHIT on all things fiction with his moves, body types, and a lot of other things. Since Gengar is 99% ghost, he can, as far I we theorize, handle punishments in ways next to all flesh and/or blood Pokemon can't, not considering Legendaries. Such as potential infinite stat boosts. How can you suffer muscle tearing from too much power running through your body if you technically have NO muscle to speak of?

Add to the fact that Thomas and I are power-nuts, where we mix fanfiction, theories, and our current knowledge of Pokemon together and you have two of the strongest beings the multiverse will ever KNOW! I mean...you know...if we were the Gengar and not just training Gengar. Training one would be cool but I know we'd both get much MORE enjoyment out of having the power ourselves instead of just being powerful Trainers. I always wondered how the Trainers in Thomas' stories always felt. I mean, they have Pokemon that are basically gods but take them away and they're just...normal humans. But not us. We'd have all the power we'd ever need.

I'm amazed at how gung-ho were were on this. If I had a choice between the powers of my Second Chosen persona, Rey Takashi, or having the limitless potential of a Gengar...I think I'd be tempted to say Gengar. Hell, I'd be fine with literally either but at least with the latter, I'm given a single form to learn to master and improve upon. Jesus, Gengar even surpasses my want for having specific powers, such as controlling Dust, having Chakra from Naruto or Ki from Dragon Ball Z. I'd even be content to have this if I couldn't have Omnifarious Shapeshifting or my own Omnitrix. I mean, why not? And after showing Thomas some, erm, highly suggestive pics of Gengar, the type I think we'd be where we'd be chubby but not fat, have decent height for the species to have appropriate legs and arms, and not just be walking balls, we'd be some sexy ghosts too. Gengar is a pretty hot Pokemon in my opinion and I know there are Pokephiliac females in the Pokemon world who would say the same.

Anyway….I've rambled and explained way too long. I've got class in the morning and I've stayed up for too long. Ugh...I hate math but, hey, it's my only class of the day and after that, I can come back home, get on Let's Go, and play with Gengar again!

Did I mention how strong he was getting? I did? Okay, just, making sure is all.

#Number1Ghost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Thomas)

Dumbledore once said that in dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own; that let us swim in the deepest oceans, or glide over the highest clouds. I had always had a somewhat… romanticized viewpoint of the prospect of dreams and I loved interpreting them as well in my spare time. But, interpreting the dream I was having now… was simply not an option. I was falling… falling, and falling, and falling seemingly without end; a swirl of spiraling colors and vortexes spinning around me as my dream self was all but forcefully pulled along for the wildest ride of my life.

I reminded myself that this was just a dream and wasn't really happening; even as my heart pounded like crazy in my chest and threatened to send me into full-blown panic mode. I was enough of a lucid dreamer to separate my unchanging reality from the vastly more malleable nature of the dreamscape… for the most part anyways. However, I discovered I wasn't alone in this bizarre dream of mine; for the figure of someone else I vaguely recognized was being pulled along with me… but I was too disoriented by all the colors to make out who it was.

We both reached the bottom of whatever this place was… sinking down beneath the surface of what appeared to be pure molten skittles, almost as though we were placed in some kind of subterranean world, but somehow I doubted that. When we both reached the bottom; we came out the other side of some kind of barrier or rift and landed unceremoniously on some form of surface that felt entirely too realistic even for me. The pain of our harsh landing, as well as feeling of the strange, sweet-smelling grass beneath our noses was so convincingly realistic that I was sure my body must've fallen off my bed back in the waking world.

"Ow, what in the actual fuck? This is one of the weirder dreams I've had in a long, long time, and trust me… that's saying something. Where am I anyways?" I asked as I willed my dream self to stand up; surprised by how quickly my astral body or whatever it was responded to my mental command. I was pretty sure I could never control my dreamscape as effectively as I was now; not even when I was a child. In fact, that ability had only grown more diminished as I got older and became more 'grounded in reality'.

As soon as I stood up my jaw dropped as I got a good look around me; my surroundings were astonishingly vivid, and more to the point… they were completely alien. I'm pretty sure Earth wasn't supposed to have a pair of rainbow suns that filled up half the sky; nor did I think it had anything remotely resembling the field of impossibly colored Viola flowers I was standing amidst. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in instant recognition… I was on Wooconey, or a representation of it anyways; one more true to how I imagined it than I could ever actually visualize.

Holy shit! This was some straight up true lucid dreaming on my part I think; not the weak-ass variant I utilized for most of my life, but the fully-fledged kind that tapped into parts of the sleeping human brain as though you were wide awake… the kind that blended the malleability of dreams almost flawlessly with the material world. I knew it wasn't actually the real deal, but the fact I could conjure up such a convincing replica in my own head… that was some seriously trippy shit!

I took several moments to recover from my understandable shock and remember I wasn't alone in this situation; for somebody else had been dragged along with me to wherever… this was. I looked to and fro for whoever my tagalong had been, and my eyes widened again as I saw my old buddy Stephan lying face-down in the grass groaning slightly; clearly having not landed quite as nicely or as comfortably as I did. I briefly considered the idea that this wasn't the real Stephan was also an extension of my imagination like this place was, but considering everything that was happening… I was willing to suspend disbelief at this point as I ran over to help him up.

"Dude, is that really you or… actually; maybe don't answer that." I said as I offered him a hand. If this was really him, and we were in some kinda weird dream nexus or shared dreamscape; then I was honestly curious what he saw when he looked at this place. Dreams were funny that way; it could look like a completely different world to him compared to how I saw it… even if we were technically here together that didn't mean we had to see this place the same way.

Stephan grumbled and stirred a bit, feeling the shaking. He lightly rose a hand and swatted at Thomas, not wanting to be 'woken up' as it were but it wasn't as simple as his sleep-addled mind might think it was. "Just...stooop. Whatever...dream this is, just...gimme some minutes or...something…" He definitely had the same idea of this being a dream but it didn't seem like he was acknowledging the voice that was being spoken to him..or he couldn't remember at this time.

I grew a deadpan look as he stubbornly refused to wake up from his sleeping WITHIN the fucking dreamscape… talk about sleeping within sleeping, or maybe dreams within dreams. Ha! Well, he was going to be disappointed; cuz I kept poking and prodding at him with a cheeky grin on my face… knowing from all our years of friendship how much he hated being woken up prematurely, but I had to milk this opportunity for all it was worth. So, I decided to be the douche for once; cuz how could I not? "Hey dude… I don't know what you're seeing right now, but I'm seeing Wooconey, like a full-on legit version of it. Probably the Herptile God version based on how I imagined it to be. But anyways…" I decided to employ another method that I was sure would work; if what I knew about Stephan was correct and factual that is.

"Oh my God… DUDE! Is that a fucking female Typhlosion getting ready to fuck you?!" I screamed with such convincingly over-the-top enthusiasm that you'd have to be fucking Sherlock Holmes to deduce I was 100 percent acting.

Stephan's eyes shot up and he gasped loudly. Shooting up to his hands and knees, he slapped grogginess in the face and looked around the highly bizzare world that they found themselves in. Well, he kinda noticed but his mind was on something else. "WHERE!? WHERE IS SHE!? WHERE!?" He stood up and moved around Thomas. "MOVE, DREAM THOMAS!" He didn't really succeed in pushing him due to his bigger stature but he did make him fall on his butt since he was already kneeling close to the ground.

Thomas did his best to hold in his laughter when Stephan tried and failed to spot a female Typhlosion with amazing curves and a nice ass...or ANY Typhlosion for that matter. He stopped after he realized he was duped. "Oh...COME ON! Work with me dream! Can't I at least dream of fucking something I actually WANT to fuck!?" He then turned to look at the 'dream' version of Thomas, not realizing that logic and non-logic weren't as at-adds as they usually should be.

"You! Dream Thomas! Why would you say that if there isn't anything here!? I know my subconscious knows how much I would give up to pound a female Typh but...really!? And why am I even dreaming about Thomas anyway!" He put on a thinking face. "I mean, we were talking for a while I guess...but STILL! JERK!"

I sweatdropped sheepishly while offering him a coy smile. "Hehe, sorry bout that dude… you weren't waking up, and this situation is kinda bizarre anyhow. But what do mean when you call me Dream Thomas dude? Hate to break to ya but this is my dream, not yours… hehehe. Granted, it's also possible that this is both of ours as well. I think we're in some kind of dreamscape nexus dude; though I'm not really sure how to be honest." I replied to him in a manner as only I could. I hoped my use of the kinds of words that went over his head would help convince Stephan that I wasn't just a figment or representation of his subconscious mind. Admittedly, I was always pretty good at rolling with the punches or just going with the flow when things got crazy, but even for me this was a bit much.

"Also, are you seeing what I'm seeing dude? Fucking twin rainbow suns, sweet-smelling grass, and an endless field of Viola flowers. This place is trippier than Wonderland, which is what I was going for. Details like this are exactly how I imagined the HG version of the planet Wooconey to be in my original story… however, I was never this good at conjuring an actual, proper image of it in my head. I'm starting to think there's a greater power at work here."

Stephan took all of this information in with a quizzical look on his face. A mix of surprised, confusion, and thoughtfulness. Obviously, he was going to refute that this Thomas that was speaking to him was the dream and not him...but then he went off to talk about a shared-dreamscape. But...well, hmm...it's not impossible. Stephan always thought that the Dream Realm was the only method their universe had for interacting with the unnatural. The metaphysical and even connect them to parallel versions of whoever was dreaming. Yet the Dream Realm was such a loose and fluid...force...that, he assumed, their minds could not properly comprehend being sent there. Hence why they drift about in the dreams aimlessly, forget their dreams, or can't control what happens in their dreams. But..was he really connecting with Thomas?

"I...I have to admit, this IS...mad trippy." He looked at his hands and clenched them into fists a few times. He did a few experimental hops from one foot to the other. "I mean, I never had this kind of physical awareness in a dream. And...nothing has ever been so clear. At least, not that I can remember." He then kneeled down and pulled some strands of grass before taking a whiff of them. His eyes widened as Thomas was right! It was sweet smelling! Like...cotton candy and Jolly Ranchers. Weird combo but not a bad one. "Holy, fuck! You're right! It smells sweet!"

Dropping the grass, he then took in all of his surroundings, sighting everything Thomas did after arriving here. The beauty of this...he couldn't say world, could he? He was in a dream so...it was possible this 'area' could go on forever. "This is...if...if you ARE somehow MY Thomas...then you know that I always said I could never picture the images you crop up for your story locations. And yet...I mean…" Woocooney. He always thought that was a strange name for a planet but it was alien on top of being magic. And, honestly, the word had some kind of hidden...mysticism that he never placed. Now he could...and it was placed through the sight of the 'world', not the word alone.

"How...how is all of this even happening now?" He asked, both to Thomas and to no one.

I shrugged with more nonchalance than I probably should've been feeling. "I'm… just as confused as you are dude, but I ain't complaining either. This place is gorgeous! It's every bit as beautiful as I… hoped it would be." I smiled ultra-luminously at that.

"Indeed, which is why I chose it for you both when I decided to bring us all here; so I could meet you." A voice suddenly interjected pervasively throughout every corridor of our minds… startling Stephan and I as a new person appeared in front of us where a second ago there had been none. Correction, make that two people… both of whom made my jaw drop to cartoon-like proportions.

We were staring at a version of myself and… holy FUCK! Waist-length pink hair, heterochromal, heart-shaped eyes, and a body that would make world beauty pageant winners beside themselves with jealousy. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat; recognizing the spiraling galaxy insignia they both sported and the other version of me as…

"Hey you two, please forgive my abrupt summons." Neo Thomas greeted us kindly as the pink-haired bombshell smirked at him.

"Okay then Merlina." She snorted with amusement, before catching mine and Stephan's eyes and offering us both a kind smile.

"So… um… is any of this sinking in with you Stephan? Cuz for once… I'm actually lost on what's happening." I asked my buddy for clarification. This dream just kept getting freakier and freakier.

Stephan narrowed his eyes and slightly turned his head. Not in an untrusting manner but one that screamed nothing but confusion at the situation. "Uuhhhh….yyyyyeeees? Noooo? Maybe-soo? I...don't _usually_ dream of your...clone? Hell, I don't dream about you...but...I mean, if you ARE you then, I don't know what the fuck. And the girl is... I think she's lost on me _very _exceptionally. But I'm happy to know it's not just me this time, not getting it."

I smiled at him… glad we had yet another commonality to share between us, before I turned my attention back to my clone and who could only be the OC Aiyanna from my Self-Insert story Thomas IBIB… who I had yet to fucking debut, I might add. Damn, she looked amazing… at least in my eyes.

"So, you wanna tell them or should I?" The surprisingly convincing representation of my Neo Self asked his pink-haired Soulmate.

"And take away from your opportunity to break it to these guys?! Ha! But you were doing so well." She quipped, and he shrugged before turning back to us with a grin.

"Make no mistake you two; this is no ordinary dreamscape I've pulled you both inside of. And what you see standing before you is a very real version of myself and Aiyanna; given the malleability of most dreamscapes, we thought it would be best to make our presence known here instead… in a place where we could bring the two of you along without making an unnecessarily large-scaled impact on your Earth." Neo Thomas started his explanation.

"I did make sure to mention to him that you two would be less inclined to believe him based on the fact that dreams are so malleable, but he was certain he could get through to you guys." Aiyanna added her two cents worth; effectively completing her mate's sentences as Stephan and I threatened to have our brains overloaded. Man, writing all of this was nothing compared to experiencing it in such a realistic manner… my brain was actually hurting… my brain never hurt so that was quite an achievement on their part.

"So…" I urged them both to keep talking; wanting to make sure we got to the crux of the matter before I gave my senses some long overdue time to decompress. Being autistic gave me a distinct advantage over Stephan in most cases since I was chronically in a state of sensory overload and thus accustomed to it… but even I was having trouble keeping up with this so far.

"So, the reason I brought you both here today… is I, no we… overheard your invigorating conversation regarding Gengar and your various theories about how powerful you both could make yourselves be if given such a form. And we've decided that… well… we want to make that chance conversation of yours more than just words. We're here now… to make you both the offer to become Gengar, and sorry my counterpart… but I don't mean an OIB2 tier member of that species. Just a regular old Gengar." Neo Thomas finally got to the crux of the matter.

O_O Was probably how mine and Stephan's faces looked right about now, or at least mine was… looking over at Stephan to confirm this on his end would've taken more brain power than I could've mustered at the present time.

OoO Is what Stephan's face was. Noooo, way! Was this REALLY real!? IT sounded real. It felt real….but was it REALLY real!? Dreams always had highly FANTASTIC ways of disappointing him in his youth. Like, when he had his first Nintendo DS stolen and wanted it back so bad he dreamed he did...only to wake up and realize he didn't. Same for when he lost a game he loved so much. And...he thinks there was one about the Tooth Fairy but, eh...he wasn't sure if that was real or if he was making shit up. But he DOES remember he learned the hard-way she wasn't real in their universe. When you don't tell your parents you hid a tooth under the bed, it won't become a quarter overnight.

But this right here? How could he cope with this!? This was THE Neo Thomas! At least, he honestly HOPED it was because if it was...this was his and Thomas's chance! Chance for REAL, legit, powers! Powers that they could both enjoy! But coping on the possibility of this actually happening? How could he? His brain didn't know what to do! How should he act to this news!? What should he say!?

"G-G-Geeeen, Gen!"

Fucking….wow. Okay, that was...wow. He had to slap himself in the face for that one. "I...I don't know. I can't cope with this properly so...I just fucking make Gengar sounds!" Yeah, that's what you do in front of gods.

Neo Thomas and Aiyanna exchanged an adoring smile; sensing our obvious confusion and our lack of desire to be conned. Like Stephan, I wanted so badly to believe this was all real to… but I didn't want to be swindled or taken for a ride either. It made me flashback to that movie I watched called the Polar Express… Fuck I loved that movie; ahem, my point is that the main protagonist was a kid who thought and felt the same as we both did. Wanting to believe in the impossible but not wanting to be taken advantage of when it seemed like our years of faith would finally be rewarded… only to be dealt a cold slap in the face by our boring reality. Okay, maybe I was bit more bitter about that than I thought I was.

"I know you both don't have much of any reason to believe us right now, and you don't want to be lied to either, but I can personally guarantee you'll both be very, very happy when you wake up tomorrow morning." Neo Thomas reassured us as Aiyanna giggled in an all-knowing tone; clearly knowing something we didn't. Despite my best efforts, my desire to believe in the impossible was winning out against my hard-boiled skepticism and hatred for being conned; was it really that much worse if I woke up tomorrow in the same boring life compared to all the other times I'd been disappointed? What was one more disappointment really?

"The gambler's folly." Aiyanna giggled in response to my thoughts, making my eyes widen as they studied her features. She didn't wait for me to respond and carried on talking. "What do you two have to lose by betting on tomorrow morning being different? If you're both already so used to disappointment… then that's the worst that'll come of all this. But, by not accepting our offer… that's the only time you'd be guaranteeing you WILL wake up tomorrow morning with disappointment aching in your hearts, am I right?

Sometimes, you've gotta take a leap of faith first… the trust part comes later. If you let your lifetime of disappointments stop you from trying to seize an opportunity such as this; you may end up in a place where you're never able to take a chance with anything and are never brave enough to take the plunge in order to change your lives. Nothing starts until you take action boys. Besides, what else could we take away from you two at this point that you've not already felt before?" She offered us both an impossibly sweet smile; with anime-style closed eyes and everything.

"I...hmm...guess that makes sense…" Stephan said to himself. Honestly, there was no problem with just saying 'yes' and hoping they just pop into Gengar the next morning. In a weird way...they're get more out of saying 'yes' and getting nothing compared to saying 'no' and rejecting what could potentially be _something_. It's a very weird wire to walk on...but this all seems so damn fluid. Never had his senses have been so alert, so, normal in a dream. The things he heard, felt, hell, he's feeling like he's piloting his own body and not piggy-backing behind someone else's mind.

Especially that one time where...he shivers internally. No way would he want to experience _that_ again from the perspective of someone else. In the end...he just decided to trust these two. Whether they were false or real, they were giving them both a deal either way and even if this happened to be a dream deal, he was a guy who made a wish at 11:11 PM and AM whenever possible for the honor of becoming a Mew. He must've made that same wish at the same time, at least 27 times and he's still going strong. But this is immediate and in the now. He will gladly say 'yes', context or no.

"Well...I don't know about you Thomas but, even if this isn't real...wanting this is the best option. I'd rather say 'yes' and potentially be a Gengar! I mean, all the shit we imagined for this Pokemon, dude!"

I smiled at him in accordance. "My sentiments exactly mate… better to bet on all this being real and bear the disappointment than bet on it not being real and letting this opportunity pass us by potentially. I can't let disappointment stop me from taking that leap man, and I'm glad you feel the same way. I guess we're in this together then…" I chuckled, and with that decided I was just about to say yes as well before Neo Thomas cleared his throat.

"Before you two give us your answer; I feel I should give you both a little more context. You'll both start out as basically the same as a level 1 Gengar, a hatchling essentially. You'll be able to train and work your way up from there as you go on, and unlike the games there will be no caps to your level, AVs or EVs, the number of moves you both can learn and use in a battle, nor will there be any caps on shit like your Power Points for your moves. Basically, the more you train with them the higher their power, accuracy, and Power Points will become, and unlike SMD there won't be a cap on how high those values can go either; so you can have OHKO moves with perfect accuracy, or moves that can be used 9999 times or more before you run out of PP for them. So, essentially… you'll be able to increase the base power of all your moves as well." Neo Thomas explained to us as I nodded comprehendingly; understanding the basics of how that all works IRL.

"Using a Giga Drain attack that has 120 or even 240 Base Power in game terms would not be beyond you guy's reach." Aiyanna added, and my eyes widened as I whistled appreciatively. Damn, that was one powerful Giga Drain.

"On top of that, the both of you will be able to use a small portion of your Gengar powers while in your human forms to… around… hmm…" Neo Thomas paused thoughtfully as he turned to Aiyanna for help on how much to Nerf us in our human forms.

"Maybe 1/10th of Gengar's Base Form strength?" She suggested helpfully, and he nodded… I guess they both felt as though that was a good enough differential.

"1/10th works; so assuming you guys grow strong enough in your Gengar forms… you'll still be capable of doing some serious damage in your human guises as well. Oh, and… a portal will be provided for you to the Pokemon World as well when you two feel you're ready to go there. Bear in mind that you won't be able to return to your world again until you both grow strong enough to access other dimensions on your own; so be sure to take care of whatever needs taking care of in your world first and foremost. Bear in mind you two; this is an experiment on my part to see if you're really able to get as much out of all this as you yammered on about last night.

Should you prove to be worth the hype in this form; I may consider… upgrading you both with a whole sleuth of other powers as well in the distant future. So, be sure to make the most of your situations, and above all… have fun. If you two prove formidable as Gengar; I may consider giving you both other powers as well. And yes my counterpart, that does in fact mean you might have some OIB or even OIB2 tier powers in your future at some point… but not for a long-ass time, ya hear me? You guys made a good case last night about how you can get so much out of becoming Gengar… so here's your opportunity to prove it to me that your big talk was more than just words!" Neo Thomas grinned challengingly at us, but not in an unfriendly manner.

"You'll both have centuries to prove him wrong; Gengar live an exceptionally long time. I'm pretty sure that episode of X and Y with the ghost mansion touched on that. The human ghost was over 200-years-old in that episode, and from what he said I think Gengar and the other two were with him that whole time." Aiyanna giggled sweetly, and I was not ashamed to admit I blushed like a fire engine in response to her melodious voice.

At that point, a big smile broke on Stephan's face and he couldn't help but cover his mouth from his giggle fits. All of that...sounded so unreal. Like, he's heard TONS of unreal things before and it even experiencing it right now. But there is a massive difference when you, yourself, are libel to _become_ the unreal. Like how Barry always says he's the Impossible, as if it's a title and not a word in of itself. He has no idea what a Gengar at Lv.1 in a real world term would mean but as far as he knows, that's stronger than normal human! And all of the potential shit that comes after if they worked hard and do all the things they would attempt to do?

He looked at Thomas. "Dude...no, this is real. It HAS to be! That was WAY too fucking detailed for it to be a dream!" He ran his hands into his hair and took a deep breath, making a grunting noise in his throat and covered his eyes. This was so surreal that he was barely controlling his body. "This is REALLY happening, isn't it!? I mean...to US!? I mean...THIS specific version of us on top of that! Like, holy FUCK, dude! I'm feeling like Barry Allen except I know what's about to happen before the lightning hits me and all that!"

I nodded briskly in agreement. "OH FUCK MAN! I know what ya mean! So, even knowing all that you two; our answer hasn't changed. Hell, if anything… I'd say you've given us more proof to believe this is all really happening! HELL YEAH!" I screamed my dream self hoarse as Aiyanna and my Neo Self shared a laugh at our enthusiastic response.

"Then I guess the only thing left for us to do is to wish you both the best of luck… we'll take our leave for right now, but we'll be monitoring your progress… very closely. Aiyanna here was particularly stoked to share this power with you guys." Neo Thomas smiled while indicating his Unquantifiable Soulmate. She blushed at his words but didn't deny the truth of them.

"But he's the one who decided to take the plunge and approach you guys in the end; I just… helped convince him, that's all." She sheepishly murmured, looking embarrassed at being put on the spot like that.

I couldn't help but smile at her; glad to know she and my Neo Self got along as well IRL as I always imagined them to in my stories. "Well… I guess we're done here then?" I finally said, and both Aiyanna and my Neo Self nodded in sync as Stephan and I were promptly returned to our respective, individual dreamscapes… unable to feel the abrupt, overtly obvious changes overcoming our Earthly bodies in the material world but about to have a very… REAL awakening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Stephan)

I...didn't wake up as I normally did. Usually when I did, there were some similar, repeated factors that aided in it, especially here at college. I'd either wake up to my alarm, I'd wake up to sun making my room bright, even though the blinds are all over the window, or, I'd wake up at half-mast. Yeah, the last one is the weirdest but it's happened to me more than 20 times in counting so I can say that it's something I'm used to having once I'm out of dream land. And, I guess sleeping naked doesn't help that either. But...it's winter now, so, naked is more like, half naked. I just don't wear pants or boxers to sleep when it's winter. Gotta keep my heat.

Anyway, how I woke up was...amazing. And I don't mean I was energized...I think, but I just wasn't tired in any way. I felt my brain kick-start into action and then...I opened my eyes. Simple as that. I blinked and looked at my dark ceiling, which I could barely make out. I don't even think the sun has fully come up yet. And because of that, the rest of my room was dark. Looking at the time on the microwave on the right of my bed, sitting on my mini fridge, it read 6:00 AM.

"Jesus Christ. That's a whole hour and 45 minutes early. Yet I'm not tired?" I mumble to myself. Seeing my room this dark, I'd wanna just crawl back in bed and sleep until my alarm goes off and I wanna slap my phone. But...not this time. This time, my mind was alert...because something hit me. Very hard. It pounded at the forefront of my mind and it made me gasp in surprise.

"T-That's right," I exclaimed but in a whisper as to not wake up any of my roommates, "the dream! Shit, did that happen!? I mean...it felt and sounded like it did but...I mean, the whole Gengar thing…" I was tempted to turn on my light and look at myself but I was...kinda scared too. I mean, I was ready to be dissapointed but….that was the first time I ever put my heart and soul into wanting something out of a dream.

Yeah, I've been disappointed by them before but this was something else. I felt like this HAD to be real else I might go into a mild depression if it wasn't. Dreamscapes, Woocooney, Neo Thomas, Aiyanna, MY Thomas, it burned my brain. I'd never forget any of it.

"I should send a message to him on Discord. He must still be asleep but once he reads it later, I'll know if it was real or not. He HAD to have the same dream at the same time as me else that wasn't a thing." I grabbed my laptop from my microwave, I leave it on top of there to use it in bed when I'm lazy, and flipped up the top screen. I turned it on and then pressed my short digits to the…..key...board?

Short...short black-colored digits…..

Um….

Wait….

"GAH!" The laptop fell from my bed as I jumped back, back hitting the wall. I threw my hands, paws, whatever! Hands over my mouth, which felt LARGER, to shut myself the hell up! Dammit, I made a decent amount of noise there and my laptop fell in a way that it forcefully closed itself! My heart was pumping in my chest...I think!? I couldn't take the suspense and just went all 'FUCK IT!' I climbed out my bed (dear GOD, was I SHORTER!?) and ran over to where my light switch was. I noticed that I had to reach a bit to hit it...and once I did, I looked down, getting a full view of my body!

My _pudgy, black, short, fuzzy,..._FUCK! Am I 4'0 ft tall!? 4'11!? AM I A….

"Gen...gar…? Me? Really?"

It...it all slowly hit. Like...that drug that you just try for the first time and once it settles, you see Superman flying around in a ballerina outfit, fighting crime with the Powerpuff Girls. Yeah, it was THAT strong of a drug. My mind was like a fucking grandfather clock. The coocoo didn't happen but the wind-up was close. Oh, SHIT, the wind-up was going to explode from me and not in a sexy way! I just stared down at myself...my NEW self. Should I scream? COULD I scream in good conscious, knowing that I'd force-wake at least my buddy, Matt, next-door?

"No...no, don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream!" FUCK, I'm getting louder! I hyperventilated and ran to my bed, dodging my laptop and grabbing my pillow. With as much force as possible, I damn near _swallowed_ that bitch as I let loose all of my happiness, surprise, partial fright, and 100% elation into it. It got to the point that I jumped up and kicked my legs in the air...and I didn't come down. SHIT, I WAS FLOATING!? This just enhanced my screaming as I was doing the most insane running-man in the air, spinning like I was a mouse on a wheel.

Eventually, I hit the ceiling, lightly bumping against it. I curled my NOW total of 6 toes and bit my pillow. I turned my head and did my best to regulate my breathing...wait, DO I HAVE to breath!? I'm a ghost right!? THAT DREAM WAS REAL! ALL OF IT WAS! I dropped my pillow and began to pace.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck! Shhhh!" I shushed myself, like that'd do something, as I kept pacing around. "Okay...okay, relax. Nothing...nothing to piss off your housemates about...you just turned into a fucking _Ghost-type _over night, is all! No...shut up. Shut…..up! Shut up! Stop getting loud...okay….relax. Relax. So...so….t-the Ultra-Verse….it's real. The…._T Triple O _is fucking _real_. Me having these POWERS is...it's real….what the _fuck _am I pacing on!?"

I looked down...no...I looked up. Wait...why is my bed up? Wait, why is EVERYTHING up!? I...am I pacing on the ceiling!? GOD! YEEEES!

Can I orgasm now, please?

I felt my grin split my face...could it do that now? Like...literally? I mean, I can just put it back together, right? I didn't know but...I didn't care. I just...floated...down. I floated because, now, I chose to and not out of reflex...yet I stayed hovering in the middle of my room. This...this was the best feeling ever. My brain..it calmed down but my happiness...the elation it...it was so euphoric.

"This...this is it. Hehehehaha~ Thiiiiiiis is iiiiiiit~ What I've been waiting 22 years for~ Not...specifically buuuut…" I drifted around my room like a kid who lost his balloon, like flipping in the process as I just let my body wander, my grin eating all of the shit that was ever shat.

"I...I don't even know what...I said I'd message Thomas but...fuck." I giggled and flipped rightside up, looking at the time on my microwave. Fucking...I spent 15 minutes just...just...what would this even be? Not nerding out. I guess just so fucking mad happy that this is a thing to me? I mean, bullshit, I was walking on the ceiling! Like I was in a cartoon! How HOT is THAT!?

"Wait," I jerked my head up, "I don't have to send a message to him! If this happened to me..it happened to him too!" I grinned and rubbed my hands together...I then looked at them. Wow...having 6 fingers is...strange. I mean, I can get used to it but I like having thumbs. Then….light bulb. "Wait, we both agreed our bodies can conform however we wanted right? So..Lv.1 or not, a ghost is a ghost. And a ghost Pokemon is something else." I focused on my hands, visualizing what I wanted out of my hands...and in a few seconds, 4 more digits just...popped from my hands painlessly. Like...with a literal fucking POP.

Ghost humor. Hehehe. Good call, Neo Thomas.

Now, I was sporting the full ensemble. Two thumbs and four fingers on each hand, giving me back my usual ten. "Now I flip-people off and do the whole finger-fucking-a-hole gesture...with some style to it~"

After I was done looking at my new hands...which I noticed were lightly clawed (goes to show that the anime didn't do much in regard to detail), I knew...KNEW, I had to look at the rest of my body! Was I canon looking? Was I that sexier version I showed Thomas beckoning SOME Pokemon/person to bed with those rose petals!? Please let me be the latter version!

I flew, God...won't get tired of that, to my door and reached for the handle...until I phased through it and then the door by accident, making me yelp and tumble on the ground outside. I huffed and pushed myself up to my hands. Looking behind me, I grumbled again and pulled my right foot through the rest of the door.

"Phasing….got it. Need to get it handled." I said lowly, Matt's door literally just a fucking foot right next to mine. God, I hope he sleeps deep. "Anyway…" I floated up and went to our shared bathroom. Closing the door (I had to think about NOT phasing to touch it) I turned on the light and got a good look at myself...and grinned.

"Yes!" I exclaimed to myself with a double fist pump. It was the latter version of Gengar, like I hoped, drawn by one of my fav artists, Haychel. His version of Gengar was to first, make sure that Gengar didn't look like a fucking ball with stubby arms and legs. No, I had belly but it was that kind that girls would call cute and would be willing to lay their heads on as a pillow. My legs and arms had legit definition to them and actually looked viable enough to punch or kick a bitch. I felt my body..and felt fur on myself.

"Yeeees~ Just like I wanted." Feeling my two big ears, I felt some strands of fur coming from them that I plucked and played with. I turned around and shook my new short tail. I'm not scared to say it's cute to look at but my new spines were badass! A feature I always loved about Gengar, like they had badass hair...heh, well, for me, it was badass hair. And it wasn't shaggy or super thin or anything. Just enough to notice it's fur but not long enough to pay it too much mind at first glance.

I floated back to face my front and flexed my arms, amazed that my muscle definition actually _had_ definition! I then made a few more suggestive poses at myself...and I can say with pride that I was turning myself on. "Maaaan, who is that Gengar there in the mirror~? Me~? Heh, well, of course it is~! No more boring human body for me~!" I pressed my hands against the glass. "You, yes, you, sir, are going to get so much fucking _ass_ they'll mistake you for a donkey. You hear? Steph the Gengar, Ass Destroyer, Cunt Killer, Mouth Blaster, all of the fucking dirty nicknames you can come up with."

I...have NEVER ONCE said any of these phrases in my life and I can't imagine why I'm saying them now. Oh, wait...that's right. I'm a sexy Pokemon at the moment...and as far as real-world interpretation compared to animated looks go, I'd still smash myself if I could. But...while I'm making up all of these names, I...I had to do what counts.

I backed up and looked at my crotch in the mirror. I mean...I was arousing myself anyway but...where do the bits go?

"One of the biggest Pokemon questions...my shaft and balls. I...know I got 'em. Hell, I think I can feel 'em still but...I sure as hell don't see 'em," I wondered to myself before I backed up so I was floating again...and then proceeded to reach my right arm down (just so you know, a canon Gengar's arms are so short, I doubt they could jerk it even if they wanted to), and began to fondle myself.

In an instant I bit my lower lip, closed my eyes, and I think I could feel my face heating up. That...doesn't usually feel _that_ good! I mean...I'm not even doing anything yet. Not really. But, hot damn, do I feel pretty sensitive where it matters. I leaned back in the air and curled my toes from the sensation before I forced myself to remember...this was an experiment! Don't get lost in the sensations! With a huff, I looked down to see exactly what was happening and thank God for the mirror to help me see in another perspective.

So...apparently, my new genitals worked similar to that of an animals with a sheath in some ways...but also not. Once I got aroused, it would seem my sack actually got larger and then proceeded to drop from my body while my shaft was the same in a way. Apparently Pokemon, even Gengar, had their important parts hidden inside their bodies and even more so behind fur, scales, skin (on some mons) or whatever like that. And yet, I was a Gengar that was packing some heat to him and I still had my foreskin on top of that? It was just black now with the head being the usual pink-purple color. Even my tailhole was the same in this regard.

"Damn...maybe Thomas was onto something about the various 'ology's that make up a Pokemon. I'm gonna chalk up hiding their dicks and such as 'magic'. Strange magic but...magic...in a way...aaaand, I'm now hard." I deadpanned at my cock before I gave a grin. "Better test out this new body some more." I opened my mouth and let out my very large and long tongue before I began to do everything guy's dream of once they hit puberty.

I love this fucking body.

Much later...I'm back in my room, highly satisfied by what I just did to give myself pleasure and, since I was no longer horny, my crotch was featureless like before. But now, I laid in bed...having picked up my laptop, as I wondered what to do. "Ugggh, this ain't fair~ Why...today of all days!? I don't wanna go to math! I wanna stay home and play with my powers...and myself some more~! My Autofaltio as a Gengar is just...damn!" And considering I've had blowjobs before, I know what I'm talking about. Even my seed tasted pretty good for some reason. Something I always chalked up for Grass-types to have.

"Dammit..I...I can't skip, though. Bullshit. If only I didn't have college in general….and can I turn back to human?" I floated up and then sat myself on the ground. Well...stood and then thought about me being human. I hope this wasn't too flashy or anything, else it'd be hard to transform if I wanted to be discreet about it. I was surprised that, in a quick burst of black/purple energy that rushed over my form, I was back to normal...aaaand, still pants less.

"Note to self...whatever you had on or lack wearing before changing...doesn't change." I grabbed my boxers and some pants...and then a second pair of pants. Hey, fuck the snow. "Never change...while naked...unless on purpose."

I'm glad I took this time to myself to get used to this as much as I could. Honestly, it's still crazy how this all just happened to me but...I won't complain. Fine, I'll go to math...but BET that Thomas and I will have WORDS to say once he wakes up!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Thomas)

The very next day, I awoke at my usual time of the crack of 11 AM… and very quickly realized two things. One, was the fact that I had the worse case of morning wood I could ever remember having thanks to that LSD-tier dream last night with Aiyanna and my Neo Self. The second… was that I was floating above my bed. Hmm, I feel like that second one should've been more surreal than I was probably expressing… but I was still caught in that awkward nexus point between dreams and the waking world; being groggy as fuck had a bit of a delayed effect on my inevitable oncoming storm of a reaction.

My eyes widened as my everything came crashing down and hit me all at once; literally like a car that was on cruise control at 100 miles an hour only to stop dead when a tractor trailer hit it. "HOLY FUCK NUGGETS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; unaware and uncaring of the thought that my mom and sister might hear me… before my body seemed to remember that it wasn't supposed to be able to defy the laws of physics so readily, and promptly delivered me back to my bed with a tumultuous thud.

Okay then… well… that happened. My mind reeled with the implications of what this could mean as I reached a hand over my mouth to stifle my growing scream… only for my entire being to hit the pause button as I got a semi good look at my impossibly smaller hand compared to what I was accustomed to. Reaching beside me to turn on my bedside lamp and illuminate my bedroom properly; I was gifted to the sight of a bioluminescent green hand with… THREE non-opposable appendages?! Um, what the fuck happened to my thumb and my pinky?! Did they just randomly decide to skip class for the day?! I was very much certain I'd be bleeding all the fuck over my bed if I had somehow managed to bite off two of my digits during the nighttime.

"Okay, calm down Thomas… breathe, BREATHE! Don't have an anxiety attack now! Okay… hyperventilating it is then!" I proceeded to lose control of my breathing as my heart-rate shot way, way up and my toes curled and my fists clenched as tight as I could possibly hold them. I rhythmically tensed and untensed my fingers; balling them into a fist and back again over and over as I pushed my imaginary stress ball to the breaking point… it did nothing! I was going to die of a panic attack in my own bedroom at 11 AM in the morning…

Hey, wait a minute! My super fast breathing halted suddenly as rationality and my own considerably well-endowed brain caught up to my initial reaction. I began to look at this in a more shrewd, calculating manner; connecting the dots and establishing a causal nexus in my own mind as I flashed back to the dream I just had and intertwined that event to what was happening to me now in the real world. This… couldn't be some random, coincidental sequencing of events… not if everything I'd just dreamed about had been an actual thing.

"OH GOD… if that dream was real… THEN…" Panic gave way to nirvana-levels of elation as my grin almost literally split my face and I literally jumped off my bed and proceeded to halt in my tracks as I realized I was floating above the messy floor to my bedroom. My eyes widened, suspending disbelief entirely as that was all the proof I needed basically… but I had to know for sure!

"Fuck, I need a mirror!" I screamed; knowing my mom and sister were at work right now as I turned my phone alarm off. Sorry mom, but feeding the dog and putting her out on schedule was the last thing on my mind right now; not that I'd neglect my chores… just that for once there was something bigger going on right now. Living in the basement had all kinds of perks, but one of them was definitely not having the closest bathroom being on the floor above me. I was still tripping out big-time from the fact that I was floating in my own bedroom… and the fact that I was still floating as well. My brain instantly began to wonder if I was better off like this or walking? Also, if I walked… would I have to will myself tangible so I didn't phase right through the fucking floor and take an impromptu trip to the Earth's molten core? Damn… that was probably a one-way trip to; cuz ghost or not… 2000 degree molten magma was not something that was easily survivable.

Oh God, I was honestly not going to risk it right now; especially when I seemed to be doing the levitation thing so well now. Granted, I was clumsy and awkward, and I had to will myself constantly to stay a certain degree above ground due to being freaked out at the prospect of floating away into orbit like a fucking helium balloon. Just because Gengar didn't typically do it didn't mean I was able to afford the luxury of complacency… I wasn't born and raised as a Gengar naturally; so fuck only knows how clumsy I might've been in the body of one. I seriously doubt the minus 200 Celsius vacuum of space was anymore survivable than the magma… hell, probably less survivable in all honesty. Most creatures had more tolerance to the heat than they did the cold… especially extreme cold.

And so, I proceed to literally… LITERALLY walk on air across my room and out my open door into the adjacent basement kitchen and rec room area; before I approached the stairs leading up to the main floor. I paused a moment as my foot dangled precariously over the first step; still not really sure if I should put my foot down… especially given how easy this floating was for me now. I literally felt like how I did in my dreams; where I did nothing but float aimlessly all the time… only now, I actually had the ability to direct it, aim it… maybe even full-on control it.

If I had this much control over my floating after mere minutes of waking up in my Gengar body… then who was to say I could step onto the first stair as well? Did I or did I not fall down onto my bed solidly and with sufficient force when I first realized I was floating? Clearly, there was a way for me to go full-on tangible, and I bet it had to do with willing myself to do so much like how I was willing myself not to float away into the abyss never to be seen again.

"Okay, clearly there's a method to this madness." I snorted to myself; an action that accentuated my surprisingly well-proportioned features. There was just enough sunlight coming through the window above the basement kitchen's sink that I was not completely blind, but while I knew I looked different, and could instantly tell I FELT different; trust but verified as they say. I meant what I said before about not wanting to be conned, and right now I needed a mirror and reasonable light.

First things first however, I needed to figure out how to take my first step on solid ground; figuring this was just like my dreams where I had to will something to happen in order for it to have a chance of doing so. It would be an exaggeration to say I was a true lucid dreamer, but I did have some measure of control over myself in my dreamscape even now. So, doubtlessly that same principle applied here; I'd have to will myself to go tangible if I wanted to become so.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my right foot down with excruciating slothfulness; ensuring I still had one foot in the air in case I started to sink through the step, but also not about to let my fear of taking a magma bath stop me from making this damn foot hit the fucking stair. I breathed a sigh of relief when my foot reached the stair and didn't pass through it; giving me just enough stability in my form and state of mind to place the other foot down and begin my walk up the stairs.

My eyes widened when I saw I didn't have to duck my head under the roof when taking that first step; I was definitely shorter… about 4-feet-tall or so even. Okay, I'll admit… that right there was seriously trippy. As far as I knew, it was against our current understanding of physics for a human being to undergo such a drastic size alteration literally overnight. More and more the final vestiges of my lingering doubt and skepticism began to fade.

"Jesus H Christ! I can't believe this is happening to me! God, if it's what I think it is! I need to Facetime that bitch Stephan pronto! Fuck school man! This is legitimately life-changing!" I shouted aloud to myself. I then realized another thing… if this was happening to me then it had to be tripping him the hell out as well! Oh God! We'd have loads to talk about!

I opened my mouth as my most uncontrollable fit of giggles ever in my life started emanating from my mouth; only for an impossibly oversized tongue to protrude from said mouth as my mouth likewise stretched to physically impossible proportions. I stopped dead as my eyes contracted at the massive oral organ literally hanging down on the floor just above where I was stepping; unable to do anything but stand there at the next to top step and stare at this _COMPLETE_ absurdity. DA _FUQ_?!

"Ubb… How bo I get bis ba in?!" I mumbled almost unintelligible; before I simply willed it to happen and made use of the muscles inside my tongue as well… relieved beyond measure when my literally glowing, multicolored tongue flew back inside my mouth like a roll of film. Goddamn, the fucking thing looked like I'd been eating nothing but skittles all day and then chased it down with some bioluminescent algae and some liquid crystal for a drink.

With that setback taken care of; I opened the door that was at the top of the stairs; being mindful of the fact that I had to will myself tangible in order to touch it as I made it to the top floor and picked up my pace. The bathroom was on my immediate right leading through the laundry room; so I threw open the door, got the light on, and was surprised when I had to stand on my tippy toes to get a proper look at myself in the mirror. But, when I did…

"_HOLY FUCK! YESSSSSSSSSSSS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!_" I literally whooped with glee as loud as I could; knowing that no one was home right now certainly helped with being able to let loose. My cat Sparrow was fast asleep on the cat tower in the laundry room behind me, and was startled awake with a loud hiss as she got a good look at the strange creature that was intruding in her home.

I ignored her for the time-being as I examined my body; which was surprisingly leaner and less ball-like in design than that of the average Gengar, but with a small, somewhat portly belly that made me chuckle. My skin was impossibly smooth… like I'm talking literally frictionless; making me feel like I was on the ecstasy drug as I felt myself all over… the textural sensory overload feeling incredible! There was absolutely no hair on my body; because unlike Rey, A.K.A. Stephan… I didn't much care for having hair or fur… so this suited me just fine. My eyes were red and my body was colored rainbow in a similar manner to Alolan Muk; with all the individual colors glowing as though I had an actual bioluminescent aura or some shit. Damn, I looked good… and I couldn't wait to see more of what this body could do.

I suddenly realized I wasn't completely alone in this house, and could hear the click-clacking of doggy paws on the kitchen floor as Piper our Shih Tzu came to investigate like the '_guard dog_' she was. Mom jokingly referred to her as a killer attack Shih Tzu, but the second she got a good look at the inhuman creature that was burglarizing her home; all hell broke loose as she started to bark at me in that fearful, semi-aggressive manner that indicated she was alerting everyone to my presence here.

I stopped screaming with joy in that moment as I spun around and grinned at Piper; a very Gengar-like grin I might add. That did it as she bolted from me with pretty much absolute terror; the barking ceasing altogether as I sighed. That had been kinda funny, but kinda sad at the same time… that poor dog was like fucking Courage from that tv show. It was probably a good idea if the animals and I got along while I was in this form; especially if I was going to be staying here until I got my shit sorted out.

First things first, mom and my sister Beez usually got off work at 5 PM; so that left me just under 6-hours to get enough of a handle on my newfound abilities to turn back into my human form so as not to freak out more than just our pets. Sparrow was more curious than afraid now as she was actually a really friendly cat; though she was also just fascinated by anything new and which she didn't understand. She was currently craning her head outward slightly from her little cat tower in order to get a closer look at me, and I chuckled; reaching over one of my still faintly glowing green hands and petting her on the head like I knew she liked. I somehow managed to use my three fingers to scratch behind her ears and rub her rump as well, and within seconds she was purring to my ministrations as I smiled.

"Damn, these fingers are absolutely useless; how do Gengar even make use of them?!" I sighed as I remembered my conversation with Stephan last night that had somehow lead to all this… remembering us talking about how a Gengar's body was vastly more malleable than a human's as I examined my hands that were scratching Sparrow's back. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she could recognize me now based on the way I was petting her; cats were extraordinarily clever that way. It also helped that I had the same exact voice; as their sense of hearing was incredible as well… though maybe not quite in the same league as Piper's.

A part of me was curious if I could talk to animals now, but I wasn't sure that was something a Gengar could do; maybe if I grew strong enough with my abilities. For now at least, I was hoping my voice would be enough to convince Piper that I was really me; of course, if I was able to return to my human form like Neo Thomas promised… then it wouldn't really matter in the end. Goddammit! I still couldn't believe this was happening! I was actually surprised I was handling this as well as I was, but I just felt so amazing… no more aches and pains that often accompanied my human form. Hell, I didn't even itch anywhere; nor did I feel tired either physically or mentally. Still, scratching my cat with three-fucking fingers was a bit too weird for me; so I decided to do something about that.

'_If Gengar's body is so malleable… then this shouldn't be too much of a stretch, right_?' I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and concentrated… literally feeling an additional two digits on each hand sprouting like some fucking garden. My eyes instantly shot open as I saw a proper thumb and fourth finger on both my hands; examining them with elation as I drummed them against each other and wiggled each of them independently of each other. Whew, now that already felt even better than I was already feeling. And fuck was it ever easy to; I'd have to make sure to explore more of what this body could do… but right now I had a terrified Shih Tzu to console.

I found her on the back of the couch by the baby's playing room window; looking up at me with fear in her eyes as I adopted as comforting a smile as I could in this form. "Hey pooky, it's me… it's just me, okay?" I whispered soothingly to her; keeping my distance for now as my voice seemed to register with her. She recognized it as mine, but still wasn't able to understand that I was me; so I sighed and began to concentrate once again… conjuring an image of my proper human self once more and willing my body to return to it once again. Almost immediately, my height increased as did my girth, but the weird thing was I didn't feel weighed down by my 400 pounds like I usually did… in fact, I felt like how I did at age 17 when I was 220 lbs and in the best shape of my life.

I still looked the same as I did now, but it was like my appearance and my actual physical fitness weren't on the same page. I flashed back to when I watched the live action Fat Albert movie, and how he managed to kick ass in a foot race much to the chagrin of the laws of physics; that was literally me right now… except it was more like my morbid obesity was nothing but an illusion now… so that certain family members wouldn't question how I lost all of it literally overnight. I felt absolutely incredible; even in my human form… I was literally back at the peak of my physical fitness without even having to do much of anything, and I wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth or take my newfound fitness for granted.

Piper's tail slowly started to wag as I now looked and sounded instantly recognizable to her, and I slowly made my over to her as I continued to doggy-talk with her. "It's okay Pooky, it's just me ya silly!" I chuckled as I leaned over the couch and began to pet her; earning myself a proper tail wag from her now as I smiled and continued to talk to her even though she couldn't really understand me.

"Something wonderful happened to me last night Piper! And I may end up spending long nights out and about and not coming back until morning or something; so I'll need you and the cats to watch the house while I'm gone, k?" I chuckled teasingly as Piper lied herself back down and went to sleep; seemingly at ease with the fact that I was me again. I realized that for my pets' peace of mind; I'd probably have to find somewhere else to figure this shit out. I could work on shit in the basement, but I wanted something a little more open-spaced to try out my new shit, and I wanted to see how far I could push this body of mine out there in the cold winter wasteland that was Northern Ontario to.

I was also planning on seeing if I was able to meet up with Stephan somehow, and not just online, but in person. It was too bad I couldn't learn Teleport without first learning how to master Metronome; which would probably require training in the Pokemon World itself… but crossing borders between nations and bypassing national security was a simple matter when you were a Ghost-type that could go completely invisible and intangible as well. I always found it stupid that some people thought that bullets and guns could actually kill a Pokemon; bitch please… fucking Bullet Seed! Not to mention all manner of other projectile-based moves as well as abilities like fucking Bulletproof itself.

That aside however, I needed to call Stephan first and foremost; to hell with DMing him like usual… this required a more face-to-face convo. I'd already figured out enough regarding my powers for now to be content for a little while; though the second I got off the phone with Stephan the first thing I was doing was learning how to do that slide-on-the-floor-flat-as-a-pancake maneuver Agatha's Gengar had pulled during its battle with Ash's Pikachu… as I had always wanted to fucking do that for some reason. Running back to the basement faster and with more stamina than I'd had in over a decade; I was already speed-dialling Stephan on my phone's FaceTime app before I could even register the fuck that I wasn't even winded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Stephan)

It was somewhere past 11 AM right now, and I have been...Jesus. How do I describe it properly? Well, after waking up as a Gengar, losing my mind in the personal space of my room, seeing what my mouth can do, and then wishing that my college got bombed so that I wouldn't have to go to class (not really, I love my college), I decided to go to class anyway. I can't afford to just drop my school and social life when I, as far as I know, don't have the means or knowhow to properly, you know, drop them without making a big fuss with my friends or family.

Neo Thomas said there was a portal to the Pokemon world that was ready but...there was no way I felt like I wanted to jump at the choice to go through it, for if Thomas and I did, there was no way we could come back the same way. We'd have to gain the power to do that on our own and I wasn't leaving this planet behind. This universe, even. I still had shit to do, people to meet, places to go, and I can't abandon my family or friends for an unspecified amount of even then, Neo Thomas said we're the equivalent of Gengar at Lv.1...which says quite a lot.

If I had to put the anime-verse in game-terms, the conventional Pokemon Trainer is around mid-20s to mid 30s with their Pokemon. But that's just a guesstimate as experience trumps numbers in this regard. Look at Ash's Pikachu. Misty's Gyarados Mega Evolved and yet he still slapped it around and then finished it off with a Gigavolt Havoc right after, WHILE Gyarados' Water-type moves were powered up by Rain Dance.

Besides, it's not like I know any moves myself, which leads into what I was doing right now. After I got out of class, had breakfast (and...it would seem my appetite grew...a bit. I had 5 trays of breakfast from the lunchroom and people were staring at me), and walked...jogged, back home, I threw off my coats, jackets, took off my second pair of pants, and then transformed into my glorious, sexy, new black-furred body. Being this way was like a drug, like I said before. Only with a different context this time around.

Just to be on the safe-side, I had my usual clothes consisting of grey boots, joggers, hoodie, and black jacket on before I changed. In case I had the urge to leave and then change or change right here, I'd still be clothed. So, there I was, sitting….levitating in an Indian Position in the air. My mini flatscreen was in front of me, my PS4 was on, and I was playing a playlist of highly badass, epic scores of instrumental music, 'Two Steps From Hell'. Something a penpal from Australia got me into and it was helping me concentrate, like it always did whenever I needed to be in a zone. Like, when I'm writing or drawing.

This time, I was meditating. Meditating wasn't anything new to me and especially not in the format I was doing it, erm, sans the Gengar part. But I always did it with the intention of unlocking some smidgen of spiritual energy inside of me. I was fully sure that it was possible and it wasn't something that could be forced or rushed. I just had to keep at it for however long it took, even if that took months...or years. But this was different.

I was a magical, spectral being with superpowers that I could understand from an outside perspective but scarcely comprehend from a 1st person point-of-view. I was aiming to feel….something. Anything. Ghostly energy, I guess, however _that shit _felt like. Meanwhile, my palms were close together, in a similar fashion like when Gohan taught Videl how to unlock her Ki so she could learn to fly, and I was attempting to bring out this power. I wasn't expecting anything serious like a 'Shadow Ball' or, hell, even 'Night Shade' But I knew that I could summon wisps of my new powers if I did my best.

So...I was like this for 30 minutes. Levitating, meditating, letting the awesome vibes of music reach into my being. Heh, I was a Gengar vibing to music. I wonder if my Second Chosen persona, Rey, wondered if this was how HIS Gengar, Nightmare, felt. He WAS specifically made..or was it written? Well, either way, he exists out in the multiverse somewhere and he's a Gengar who knows his music, from Ludwig to EDM, from Classical to Punk Rock. Maybe, one day, I'll get to meet him.

I was broken from my meditation when a familiar ring from my iPod snapped me out of it. I opened my eyes and looked to the device, seeing as the only person who could understand what I was going through, was calling me. Heh, of course, he wanted to wasn't really something that could be spoken about in a message. I looked at my hands to see my progress...a big Gengar-like smile spread over my face as I saw purple and black wisps of power in a small cyclone twirl in my palms.

"Yeeeees~", I hissed in a pleasured fashion, not dissimilar to when I sucked myself earlier that day. Hey, I'm making energy form in my HANDS! You all would act the same if you could as well. Anyway, pulling that energy back into my being, I pressed the ''X' button on my PS4 controller to pause the music and drifted over to my iPod….handling it with care since the screen was kinda...um..well...look, Apple devices are frail, okay? Who cares if the screen was halfway off the damn thing!?

I answered the call, being greeted by Thomas who had a smile on his face that was much bigger than anything I had ever seen. I gave him my Gengar of a smile, seeing his eyes blast open at my new and amazing body.

"Heeeeey, buddy! Anything new goin' on!?" I asked.

Thomas grinned back just as wide. "Ya better believe it! Nice new look you're sporting there man!" He shouted back with all of his usual boisterousness when excited. Forgoing words in the next moment, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the Gengar form he'd seen in the mirror; before me, I saw a change overtake him as he shrunk and his clothes disappeared… only to be replaced with frictionless, multicolored, luminous skin as a red-eyed, skittles-colored Gengar looked back at me through my iPod screen. There was a maddening, shit-eating grin on his face that would've made the Cheshire Cat green with envy.

"OH MY GOD DUDE! Just… LOOK AT ME!" Thomas screamed at him, literally screamed to. "I'm gorgeous~!" He added in a sing-song; his grin almost literally splitting his face in that moment.

My eyes widened as I got a good look at my friend's new form. He was...VERY colorful. Well, Thomas DID say in our conversation that's what he wanted to be, a rainbow Gengar, but personally, I didn't understand the appeal of wanting to look like he got slapped with an assload of paint. Well...until now that is.

Red, blue, yellow, green, purple, a lighter blue...from top to bottom! He was glowing a little bit and from what I could see, his tongue was the same as his body! I couldn't help but laugh, not at him, but just how much it seemed to...work, for Thomas.

"Sweet, GOD, no way, dude! You LEGIT, look like a box of Lucky Charms! HahahAHAHAHA! Buuuut, heeey! It's...not that bad, the more I see it." I rubbed my chin and nodded. "Yeeeeah….I'd fuck it."

Thomas cackled in response. "Hahahaha! I'm glad you approve! And damn… I love Lucky Charms!" He exclaimed excitedly before he adopted a more serious expression. "Okay, so I worked out how to return to human form, and a couple of other things as well, but we've still got an assload of things we need to plan for and look forward to as well. Obviously, we can't just drop off the face of the Earth without giving our loved ones a bit of warning ahead of time.

So, eventually… we're gonna have to explain the situation to them cuz we're not Zenith or Supreme Omnidonae who can just snap their fingers and modify memories and shit. Also, dude… did you notice that our human forms are literally us as we were at our peak physical conditions?! I'm like I was when I was 17 but I still '_LOOK_' like I'm just shy of 400 lbs. I sure as fuck don't feel that way anymore though! I feel amazing actually… like I could run a mile without issue!" He yammered somewhat lengthily as his excitement and elation built to a crescendo.

I tilted my head at Thomas' last statement. Yes, I was about to agree with him 100% after he said we can't just...cease to exist. And I'm sure not gonna give my family something else to cry over, now that I got done with a whole year's worth of emotional baggage...but really? He's in his peak but just 'LOOKS' like he isn't?

"Well..um, I can't really say anything about the second one. I mean...honestly, I never once felt like I wasn't at the peak of my body and I didn't check my normal self in the mirror, only my Gengar one. I guess, I did jog home all the way from breakfast, though, and that's definitely not a short walk." He scratched his chin and looked up at nothing, as I thought to myself. "Were our human bodies seriously enhanced just by becoming basic weaker-than-average Gengar? I think I'm going to have to experiment with this." I look at him. "We have a big exercise center here. I can't exactly take a run with all the same snow but I can head over there and try out your theory for certain."

Thomas chuckled and offered him a big, green thumb up. "Sounds awesome dude, in the meantime I'm gonna continue experimenting with this body as well, and maybe figure out a way we could meet up in person. It shouldn't be too hard really… distance doesn't mean as much when you're a ghost." He snickered before he decided to say goodbye and hang up for now. He knew he and I would be talking again real soon, but right now he had too much to do and too much he wanted to work on.

I grinned and I sat my iPod back down and nodded in agreement. Dude was right. There are things we still have to learn, test, and experiment with. I wish I was able to tell him about my tests for controlling ghost energy but I know he'd figure to do something like that on his own time. But I had to do a bunch of things. Fully practice going intangible, going invisible, making other things that I touch both states of that as well (yes, this means I'm more-than-likely going to be stealing shit), and seeing what my body can resist.

"Can I make it so that cold passes through me, like wind-chill and snow? If I could, will that mean I can't feel cold? Same as with heat or hot water? And if I get wet, can I go intangible and make the water drop from my body?" I grinned at the possibilities. "Nothing says I can't...and I watched EVERY episode of Danny Phantom. I may not know how to use moves yet but I can sure as hell learn to be an awesome ghost."

Thomas is also right on something. We need to meet up...but we need to specify how and when to do that. I have an idea so I'll work on explaining that to him later. Oh, yeah, I have to see if I need to sleep when I'm in my Gengar body...because I have a sneaking suspicion that I'll be pulling constant all-nighters. Damn! I buy Pokemon Let's Go...and yet I think I'm gonna forgo playing it for a while because, well, why PLAY Pokemon when you ARE the Pokemon!?

I punched a fist into my palm. "Okay! Time for tests!" Thankfully, I was still the only one in the house so I didn't care when I floated outside my door into the bathroom, practicing going invisible and intangible. As I did this, I wondered when and how I was going to tell some of my closest friends, Jonta'e and B'Liahl. I mean, we promised each other that if either of us got powers, we'd tell the others and I still wanted to do that...but I also couldn't. I mean, I could, nothing was stopping me, but I couldn't.

Reason being...was because of the factor that was a MASSIVE curveball Neo Thomas threw in. The portal. I know for a fact that, eventually, Thomas and I were going to leave for the Pokemon world. Which version, I don't know but I hoped it was the anime so we and other Pokemon (mainly other Pokemon) wouldn't be locked at a certain strength. Yes, Neo Thomas said Thomas' and mines power is capable of growing to be unreachable but that would mean if the Pokemon we trained and battled against could keep improving, then we'd be stuck Training ourselves. Not to mention, I'd have to tell Jonta'e and B'Liahl it'd be a one-way trip with the two of us being the only way we could come back.

Sure, it sounds fun...but that's how it is. You dream about going to a world in your fantasies and then...what happens if you miss everything back home? Or, at least, the people? And what if that world was going to drop awesome shit in the future you'd be missing out on?

And what would I tell Jakey? Oh, um...Jakob is another friend of mine (pen pal in Colorado and I call him Jakey) but at this point, it's not hard for me to say he's my boyfriend. He's just as into Pokemon as much as us...but he also shares a good deal of my sexual attributes too. Heh, I mean, he'd never match mine...but I couldn't ask for someone as a perfect candidate to be my mate. I'd have to tell him….but I wouldn't wanna leave him for years at a time either.

No...no, I won't just ditch. I'll let my family, friends...and him know what's what but ONLY after Thomas and I have done a good basic course of training here on Earth. That could take months...maybe nearly a year. Perfect time to break the ice eventually but I don't wanna spring something like that at the last minute. I hope….honestly, I do hope, that this all works out...somehow. Hey, at the very least, if this works out with me and Thomas and we gain all the powers we said we would, I could give my friends and boyfriend powers too! Least that way, they wouldn't be left out on all the fun anymore. Oh, and I should do something nice for my sister's as well. I think Crystal will explode like a Voltorb if I'm not around for her to talk too.

"Maybe Neo Thomas enhanced our phones so we can stay in contact across universes?"

That'd sure be fucking convenient! Anyway, after about 30 minutes of practice, I had intangibility and invisibility down pat! I guess it was just instinct for a Ghost-type to know those tricks. I was about to then check my human form to see if there were any visual changes, like Thomas said...until I heard my phone give an alert from my room. So, I floated back in.

To my surprise, a text message from an unknown number suddenly bleeped on my phone. '_It would indeed, wouldn't it? Consider it done my young ghostly friend, and enjoy using your phone across dimensions. NT_.'

…..

"Wow...he IS watching us, huh?"

…..My eyes opened up more.

"Oh, SHIT! Wait...were you watching me suck my dick!? You perv!" I grabbed the phone and growled with a huff. I then placed it back down and blushed a tiny bit. I mean, I could feel my cheeks getting hotter but...I was 98%...I think 99% sure I didn't have blood in this body.

"I mean….not that I _care _or anything! H-Having other people watch is hot and...and I'm a Ghost-type so...that shit shouldn't alarm me either!"

Tch, yeah. In the Second Chosen universe, that's true.

"So...so if you're gonna watch then…" I blushed more...and called myself crazy. I was talking to my phone. Ugh...Neo Thomas was making this a very strange and awesome day for me. Like, in that order from when I woke up.

Strange, Awesome, Strange, a bit sexy, Awesome, and then back to Strange.

Dr. Strange-levels of it for these past 2 minutes.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, grabbing my phone. "Okay, well...since you DO seem to be listening up...can ya'...make it so whatever devices we DO bring...they have infinite charge? Oh, and can't be broken...AND still connect to Earth's internet? I mean...I still do have a Gengar in Let's Go to show off and...I mean, I can make time for THAT too, when I'm winding down from training myself."

The response was immediate. '_I suppose those are reasonable enough requests my young friend; consider it done as well. Oh, btw… I arranged for censoring on your more… private and intimate moments; so I didn't see anything there. However, because it was censored I knew what you were doing. Anyways, enjoy your new powers, and be sure to make the most of your time here on Earth as well before you decide to travel abroad. You'll only get one chance to get everything sorted out here before you make way for the Pokemon world; so be sure that you don't leave anything unsaid between yourself and your loved ones. Of course, since your phone will be able to contact them all anyways… it's a less substantial issue_. _NT… and PS; Aiyanna says hello as well. Ugh, and Nia, and Sephie, and Sadie as well… sheesh… I hate texting_.'

If this was an animated-based world, I would've sweatdropped if I could. Ghost or not, I wasn't powerful enough to break physics….yet.

"Then...well, use your abilities to think what you wanna text and it should show up on screen. Ease those fingers, my guy." I then noticed that the battery button on my phone, right next to it, gained the infinity symbol. Holy shit, already? Well, I'm sure not gonna complain. Looking at my other devices, mainly my two laptops, they gained the same symbol, making their charge plugs obsolete. Guess he was sprucing up anything and everything just in case I decided to take it. Hell, I learn how to hide my shit in my body and you can trust I'll be taking my gear!

Then my iPod was coated in a small white light...same as my phone...and next thing I know, fuck they were fixed! Like...just FIXED! The cracks on my phone weren't cracked and my iPod looked fresh out the store! The screen wasn't hanging off or anything!

"DUUUUUDE! YEEEEES!" I gave a large, Gengar-grin again as I looked my devices, good as new! Hell, WORKED like new too. I looked around for something and nodded when I found a used-fork that I ate ramen with the other day. I put my phone under it, holding the metal in a reverse drip and stabbed at it as hard as possible.

Holy shit...the tips were _bent_! Like...when Sabrina bends spoons with her psychic power, like THAT! But the phone had no _scratch!_ I grinned and looked at the fork. "That's is so….wow. I gotta tell Thomas...no. His Neo self will do it." I put the fork down and held up my phone and iPod, having re-fallen in love with them.

Okay...now how will I carry them around?

…..

I shrugged and placed them both on my stomach, wondering if this shit was really gonna work. My mouth hung open a bit as they seemed into _merge _into my being and then...gone. Like they weren't there. Looking at my belly, I then looked at my other devices and grinned. I grabbed my 3DS and did the same thing.

"NOOOO WAAAAY! Hammerspace belly!?" Then my big laptop...then my small laptop...then my Switch…..then my drawing pad…..I just fell out and laughed my ass off after that!

WHAT ARE OUR NEW BODIES MADE OUT OF!?

"FUCKING YEEEEEEES!" I flailed my arms and legs around, just in utter disbelief! Why has that NOT EVER been shown in the anime!? Gengar are fucking floating, battling, carrying cases! I didn't even feel the WEIGHT of the shit I just put into myself! Still grinning, I floated up and reached a hand into my stomach...and proceeded to pull out everything in the same order I put it all in. There were no weird goo, no coldness, they weren't even crushed or anything! They were the same condition as they went in!

Hell, my damn 3DS was still in rest mode! After I put my shit back in their proper places I sat in my chair for the first time in this body, shaking my head and still chuckling. Running my hands down my face I just could not even…!

"Just, woooow! You gotta be fuckinng KIDDING me!"

Wait until I tell Thomas he can use HIMSELF to store food and his other shit! Well, not like I know if we can store food in our Belly Dimensions but I don't see why we can't! Now I'm just wondering if this is what a Gengar is naturally capable of or if Neo Thomas gave us some unspoken upgrades. I'm hoping it's the former because that would just make this Pokemon even more badass than it already was! I mean, I know I can put food-stuffs in there on sheer principal. I'm just wondering if shit stays in suspended animation when it enters. Like, if I put bread in there and then took it out a month later, would it not be molded? Would it feel, look, and taste the same as the day it went in? And how much can our Belly Dimensions fit?

"Well...this whole experience IS supposed to be trial and error for us, right? I guess I'll test that over a period of time while doing more immediate training afterwards." I reached into my main-jacket pocket and pulled out an apple. I usually swipe two or three of these from the school cafeteria so I can have something to snack on later. "Hope this works out later." I then reached into my stomach and shoved the food...wherever the hell I shoved it into.

That done, I cupped my chin and thought aloud to myself. "Alright, I learned earlier that my appetite, as a human at least, has got larger. I definitely felt like I ate half my weight during breakfast earlier but I'm probably exaggerating. And I'm learning how to control my ghostly powers, even if it's just a little bit. I've got floating down and I'm getting the hang of invisibility and intangibility. I guess...as far as I know, all I have to test now is the stamina and strength of my human body."

Like I told Thomas, I was going to see if his theory about us being at the definition of human peak meant something besides just 'feeling' like it. So, I grabbed my jacket and boots, turned back into a human through a small rush of black-purple energy, and then got dressed. I mean, I fully intended to fly over there! Don't get me wrong! But it's cold outside, for one, and I'm not going to have people looking at me in my human form, wondering why I'm dressed like it's summer outside.

After I got clothed, I changed back to...hey, was Thomas' transformation different from mines? I didn't really think about it much but...hmm. I'll have to see him do it again later. Anyway, back to my new Pokemon body, I looked out the blinds of my room's window. Seeing that the coast was clear, I turned invisible first and then intangible before flying out the window into the outside. I heard the winter wind whistling and it was snowing quite a bit...however...I still felt warm! And I don't mean because of my fur, but I just couldn't feel the cold or the snow.

They were BOTH passing through me!

"Whoa! Me being intangible means that the cold just phases through!? Ha! It's like it's a white Spring out here!" I gave a bit of a laugh, no one was outside on my street walking past to hear disembodied voices, and then I flew up higher, going over the parking lot and over the trees!

MAN! What a RUSH! FLYING! Legit, _FLYING_! I wish I could talk to my younger self, the one who dreamed of doing this and reassure him that he was someday, for SURE, going to! I did a few loops, some barrel rolls, even drifted lazily in the air as I watched cars and people walk by, tethered by gravity. Well, gravity can suck my dick! I ALWAYS hated it! My face was splitting with that Gengar grin and I just gazed at everything below me, cutting through all paths and over buildings, as if I was using the ultimate cheat code to get through towns without taking roads, turns, or cutting through the buildings. I looked up and saw the destination I was headed to in my field of vision. Damn...kinda hated that this was gonna be over in a bit but hell, this was only the first of many amazing things to happen to me...to US! I'll get to fly a whole BUNCH later on!

I hope Thomas is having as much fun as I am!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Thomas)

Oh my fucking God, I was having so MUCH FUN! By time 2 PM rolled around… I was already able to get down on learning how to float, fly, turn intangible AND invisible, and was presently going on a fly through the city of Thunder Bay where I lived. Apparently, when one went intangible they were unaffected by the cold to; I could already think of the possibilities there regarding Ice-type attacks as well. Granted, it'd do jack shit against Sheer Cold or any other absolute zero inducement, but it was definitely something. Of course, all I would have to do in cases like those is keep avoiding… learning to dodge an incoming strike effectively would come in real handy.

"OH FUCK YES!" I screamed as I flew higher and faster… attempting to see where my limits were as I found myself going a little bit too high for my tastes when I saw that I was looking down on the rooftops of houses. Swallowing nervously as my lifelong fear of heights kicked in, I brought it back down a little bit; though if things went to plan… that fear wouldn't be hanging around for much longer.

Fuck though, just the exhilaration of flying above the busy intersections and watching cars drive under me was too incalculable for me to measure; it was like how I flew all the time when dreaming, but better because it wasn't like trying to fly through a sky made of maple syrup. I was completely unbound by the laws of gravity, and while I wasn't going at supersonic speeds or anything; I was keeping pace with the cars at a cruising speed, which was good enough for me.

I still had several hours before mom and Beezer were due back, and in that time frame I had already managed to make it as far as the Intercity Shopping Center. I knew it was potentially risky going to a place as crowded as that was; even while invisible and intangible, but I just couldn't bring myself to care. There was too much to see, too many women to grope invisibly and with selective intangibility, and all of that fun stuff!

Seeing a car going by with a couple of kids in the backseat about grade 7 and 8; I made sure to maintain my intangibility as I floated down beside the cars… making a gutsy move as I lowered myself to just above ground-level and turned visible for just a split-second as the kid in the left-side passenger seat looked out the window. His eyes immediately widened when he saw a multicolored Gengar floating alongside their car, and I winked at him and turned back invisible before anyone else saw, but hey… even if anyone else did see; who would believe them?

Remaining invisible for the remainder of my trip; I found myself at my favorite shopping mall in all of the city; passing through walls like some fucking Action Replay cheat code made flesh, as I saw a couple of stores I didn't care for fly past me. I was a man on a mission, and I about to do something that I knew Rey would probably get a kick out of but which was challenging my sense of morality a great deal.

But hey, I'd shoplifted and what not before; just usually for food and not for something I wanted as opposed to needed. At least now there wasn't really a way for me to get caught; so I passed through another wall just as my red eyes zeroed in on a gorgeous brunette working the tills in the Payless Shoesource store. Deciding to halt my initial plans for the time being; I gained a perverted gleam in my eye as I opted to fulfill a longtime fantasy of mine of what I would do if I ever got these kinds of powers.

Floating down to her from behind and making absolutely certain that I was still invisible; I steeled my nerves and willed my hands to transition from fully intangible to one-way tangible… meaning I could touch her but she couldn't touch me. With that taken care of, I reached my properly proportioned green arms around her amazing body from behind and took my first ever grope… grabbing her breasts in each one of my hands as her body immediately tensed and her eyes widened slightly.

Looking around her frantically to try and find the culprit; she bent down behind the counter slightly so nobody could see her and adjusted her bra just as I pulled my hands away and waited for her to stand back up. Once she did, my hands were back on her again as she literally eeped like in those Anime cartoons… no doubt wondering just what in the fuck was going on! I could tell she felt like she was going mad on some level, and felt myself get hard as I squeezed and fondled her boobs as gently and as rhythmically as I could… feeling her teats harden in spite of her best efforts to figure out why her body was experiencing random phantom gropings and spikes of arousal.

I licked my lips with my multicolored, semi-glowing tongue as I couldn't believe what I was doing! My God, I'd probably get arrested for this if I was ever caught! The beauty of it though was that there was no way I could be. I mean, okay… maybe this wasn't nice for me to be doing, but I doubt many guys out there wouldn't do this sort of shit if they could. Besides, based on the pheromones I could smell coming off her; there was a primal part of her brain that was enjoying this on some level.

I continued to tease her relentlessly as she started to huff; she was probably just grateful that there wasn't any customers around at this time, but damn… I was starting to get horribly aroused by this. I'd never had the opportunity to touch a woman's parts before, and was still very much a virgin. Now though, I had a damn sexy brunette bent over with steadily spiking arousal behind a counter as I groped her through her shirt… finding the fact that she was still clothed remarkably arousing. Sometimes, it was honestly better to conceal than to reveal IMO.

Deciding to take it further; I grew an evil Gengar smile as my tongue started slowly protruding from my mouth; snaking its way down to her nether-regions and gaining the same selective intangibility as my hands. Passing through her shorts was easy, as well as her panties, and when I did enter her for the first time; my eyes popped open at the sweet taste as she literally twitched and squirmed at my ministrations. She had a hand over her mouth now to keep from crying out in pleasure as I couldn't believe how far I had taken this; fuck, this would be horribly awkward for her to explain if anyone saw her.

With that stray thought cast aside; I began licking my tongue along her clit… while my hands continued with their groping of her breasts… feeling every gyration and paroxysm of her body as she was now both holding both hands over her mouth and biting her tongue. And even then, she was still screaming like a person does through a pillow, but to my delight… they weren't screams of terror or agony, but rather pleasure and arousal now. No doubt she'd be wondering afterwards how the fuck this happened, but for now… I had her where I wanted her, and I was going to milk it for all I was worth. Besides, it'd be even crueler NOT to bring her to the finish line at this point. Fuck, I'd be whacking it for weeks off of this.

My tongue was barely penetrating her by this point; hyper-focusing on her clitoris instead as I knew that was the one surefire way to bring a female to completion, well… that or her G-Spot… though I wasn't sure I trusted in my ability to nail her there when I had no experience. That said, my erection was growing painfully hard now; so, if I didn't do something about that as well I was going to fucking lose my shit. Deciding that mutual pleasure was fine at this point since she wasn't calling for help; I decided to take the plunge… slowly, ever so slowly inching my multicolored phallus which was now protruding from its sheath… towards her still-clothed anus.

Now three parts of my body were selectively intangible, and her eyes widened yet again when I finally buried myself to the hilt in her tail-hole _through_ her fucking shorts… and HOLY FUCK! Wow! Ugh, damn… she was tight, and her body was flush and warm… gripping my multicolored Gengar dick with just the right amount of pressure as I removed my tongue from her vagina for a quick sec to give our joined nether-regions a quick lick to grease us both up a bit… providing added lubrication. Before she could even think to cry out in protest at my tongue leaving her unattended; I was already back to working her as hard and as fast as I could… my lack of experience made up for by my explosive passion as I started myself at a slow and steady grind.

She was crouched down behind the desk now where no one could see her, and was involuntarily thrusting her hips against my tongue as I continued to eat her out, grind her ass from behind, and tweak her nipples now to… all without having to remove a single article of her clothing. I closed my eyes and moaned aloud with bliss; not caring if she heard me at this point even as I picked up the pace… both with my drilling of her ass and my tongue-fucking of her cunt.

Jesus fuck! This felt absolutely heavenly for my first time, and I was going all out to; pounding away at her on both ends for all I was worth as her tailhole continued to practically swallow my dick. In and out, in and out, in and out again… the tempo of our fucking was making us both see stars as I gave a whoop of glee as silently as I could manage in my current lust-crazed state.

"Oh my God… I'm going to cum!" I heard her whisper-scream through her hands, and my grin grew large enough to nearly split my face as I picked up the pace on both our ends. Lowering my mouth to her ear, I decided to let her know she wasn't completely crazy.

"Me to… cum with me~." I sing-sang as I bored into her even faster now… my balls slapping against her buttcheeks and throbbing with painfully intense orgasmic convulsions as my tongue moved as fast as it could now to… licking at her delectable folds for all I was worth as my body heaved and my dick began to throb much more powerfully as her folds began to spill out delicious love juices much more copiously now. God-fucking-dammit, I was so CLOSE… So close to my first partner-induced orgasm!

Her tailhole gave a slight squeeze in tandem with her body as she shot her head upwards and immediately moved to cover her mouth… masking her scream as she started climaxing in what had to be the most satisfying orgasm she'd ever had. Ironically, it was her anus squeezing me in response to her climax that brought my own end about, and with a cry that seemed to pierce the heavens; I unloaded the mother-load of all cum-shots deep within her asshole.

Multicolored, semi bioluminescent cum exploded from my dick inside of her… looking like some sort of radioactive, liquified skittles as we both came together. And fuck almighty, this was undoubtedly the most magical orgasm of my entire existence to; my balls were throbbing so hard that they hurt a little, and my penis wasn't far behind it either as I released around 5 spurts of cum that spilled out from her asshole and onto her shorts… staining it like a multicolored popsicle would.

Waves upon waves of sensual orgasmic pleasure rippled through my body as I finally pulled out of her and floated back a safe distance, but not before I used my tongue to clean up the cum-stain on her shorts and her own ejaculatory fluids as well… erasing all traces of evidence from our ghostly romp as she continued to half-kneel and half-stand there in total, post-orgasmic ecstasy. Damn, I was almost tempted to ask her if she wanted to go again; now that she knew I was something that exists, but for now… I should probably make myself scarce before she recovers enough of her wits to ask what the fuck happened. Granted, it might've been interesting to see what happened if I stuck around; maybe she'd even insist I take responsibility for what I just did or some shit and punish me. Okay, I'll stop being a pervert… for now at least.

Somehow, while there was some people milling about outside the store; none of them came into this particular store, and there wasn't any windows or security cameras or anything… so yeah… that happened bitches. She seemed to recover enough of her senses to stand up once again; eyes darting to and fro for any sign of whatever the fuck I was and wherever she could possibly see me. As I got ready to fly on out of there and just let this be a random ghost-story she could tell people; I saw her getting out a notepad and a pen and scribbling down what appeared to be her name, number, and home address… leaving it on the desk and turning her back on where I was floating.

"If you ever wanna do that again… look me up; cuz that was… incredible." She hesitantly breathed while flushing with embarrassment… her voice just barely above a whisper as I couldn't believe my luck. Damn, I thought she'd be pissed or something, but apparently… some girls liked a good time just as much as guys did.

Without giving her a verbal response, I swiped the piece of paper of the desk and prepared to float outside of the door once again when she spoke up a second time. "I have a friend who likes that kinda stuff to… she's blonde, and I think you'll like her as well." She added, though it was clear she wasn't expecting me to reply. With that said, I gave her a goodbye kiss via my tongue on her cheek and was gone in the next second to resume my initial objective. EB Games would find itself inexplicably short on one copy each of Let's Go Eevee and the Pokeball Plus, and little did I know that the random fuck fest I just participated in would not be the last time I saw this girl either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Stephan)

So...it seems that Thomas was onto something when he said that our human bodies were ALSO changed, due to our incredible transformations. I was currently at my school's exercise building and on the treadmill. I've been running on this fucking thing for 2 hours. Straight. No rests. I mean, I wasn't going my fastest, just at what people would consider a jog but still...2 HOURS?

A person who is trying to run marathons usually have to try for 20 to 30 minutes at the very least! That in of itself should add to a total of 2 to 4 miles of running. I was pushing 20 miles and was NOW feeling a bit winded, as sweat ran down my head. People around me, mainly the people who worked there, were amazed that I was still running since I got there. People came and people went but I wasn't finished. I kept running for an extra 30 minutes before I turned off the machine and held the bars, getting my breath.

"Jesus...huff….damn!" I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from my face and head. Now THIS was a discovery worth taking into consideration. If out normal bodies could output this kind of energy as Lv.1 Gengar, by technicality of course, then what would happen if we continued to grow stronger? If he got stronger as humans, would that translate to our Gengar bodies and vice-versa? A guy came over to me, someone who was also exercising but I've seen him leave to get food and he came back.

"Yo. have you been running this entire time?" He asked with me interest.

"Uh, yeah? I didn't mean too to be honest., I guess I just had energy to burn off today."

He shook his head and said, "Oh, dude, don't be modest about that shit. You know, I'm actually on the track and field team and was looking for some new recruiters. You ever thought about running? Maybe put all of that energy to something useful."

I blinked and thought a bit. Shit, this was something else. I mean, I'm only part of a few clubs here but I never thought about doing something as extreme as Track. Maybe in the past I did. I have to say, with my new abilities the offer was tempting.

"Eh, I don't know. I mean, I'm a senior now so I don't know how that would transfer over to Track and Field. I mean, I'm going to summer school but…"

"It's fine," he said, "maybe you can't get the full experience but you could still make use of it. Just think about it is all. I'll be here everyday at around this time. If you wanna join, you know where to find me."

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." I then left the room and looked for a secluded place to transform back into my glorious Gengar-self again. I flexed my hand into a fist and sighed in phantom pleasure. "Man, this will never stop being so cool." Turning invisible and intangible, I rose up through the ceiling of the building and was out into the cold...which, once again, was passing through my intangible form.

"Soooo….cheating with my powers got me to nail an opportunity like that? Wonder if I can make use of it in some way...or maybe other things?" I thought a bit before I snapped my fingers, a large grin on my face. "Oh! Something a WHOLE lot more immediate though! Since I'm a ghost, it's time to steal shit!"

And stealing, I was ready to do! First, the petty things! Flying back into the building but easily staying out of sight, I was floating in front of a beverage verder. "Oh, no~ I'm out of money and yet I'm sooooo thirsty~ Hehehehahaha!" I stuck my head THROUGH the front of the machine and looked at all of the selections. Ice Tea, Water, Dr. Pepper, Sprite, Pepsi, etc. "Let's see...what do I want after that long run? Eenie meenie miney…"

And then my hands were just bringing soda after soda into my Hammerspace Belly. Oh, yeah, these were mine and mine alone! Stupid super expensive vending machines! I could get these same things for so much less at corner stores and the Dollar Tree! Making sure I had about half of the damn beverage amount in my body, I then left the building again, a Dr. Pepper in hand, invisible and intangible with me.

"Okay. Petty stealing done. Now for the shit that matters! Man, I really have to tell Thomas about the cheat-code that it our infinite inner-space bodies...least, I think they're infinite." So, flying in the air, I looked down at all of the stupid cars backed up in traffic and the unfortunate souls walking in this cold. Man, I really did feel for them...but I didn't feel for too long. Not my fault I was lucky enough to catch the sights of a UV God version of Thomas and given the power to fly. And let me say, flying was MUCH faster than driving. I didn't have to follow rode directions and just had to cut over buildings.

I found myself in Game Exchange, still drinking my pop. As usual, the place was filled with people and the employees all seemed to be having a good time. There was always a nice 'free' atmosphere in here compared to Gamestop. Landing on the ground, I casually walked through people, making them all get a few shivers as I did so. Oh, yeah...Gengar can drop the temperature of a room by 10 degrees. Guess the same thing happens when I walk through people.

"Okay...now what did I always want but couldn't' get? Some...PS4 shit, for sure. Oh, and some Switch shit. Lots of games, maybe some accessories….aw, fuck it. I'll just go on a shopping spree!" Even though I was speaking out loud, no one seemed to hear me. Must've been because I was still intangible. Did my very WORDS pass through their eardrums? "Wait...it's like my words aren't passing through the very AIR! If they don't pass through their, they aren't making sound! HA! Ghost HAX strikes again!"

I tilt my head up and call out in the very small store. "HEY, WORLD, I'VE GOT AN 11-INCH DICK! FIGHT ME!"

No response. Like I didn't say anything. Downing the rest of my drink, I decided to be a little shit and shove the bottle into the wall since I didn't see a trash can. Hey, it'd take some kinda fucking random act of destruction for someone to find that thing. But I wasn't putting that thing in my body. What do I look like, a Muk? So, with my little black hands, I was plucking away and putting them in my belly!

The Pokeball Plus, a new PS4, Smash Ultimate, Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen, extra Joycons (those shits are $80 dollars as a pair! FUCK!), a new PS4 controller, and a couple of games I wanted but could never get. Not enough stolen to be noticed but juuuuust enough for people to know something happened. Awww….fuck it. I shrug and put the PS4 back in place. Didn't want to be THAT extreme in this small store. They got a business to run after all. But Wal-Mart is a different story.

I always did want a larger flatscreen. I then cup my chin….could that fit in my belly?

"How the fuck would I do that? Hmmm…" I continued to think as I made my way there, ready to get more shit and then head back home to tell Thomas about more new discoveries I made. Next time, I'm taking my phone with me so we can talk on the go.

(10 Minutes later)

"Okay, flatscreen...it's you...and it's me." I look up at the TV in it's large box. I was being careful about how I went about this because I first walked into the security room and found that the location I was currently in was a tiiiiny blindspot to the cameras around the whole store. But it was one of 2 and I had to wait until people weren't around before I could do anything.

"Wait….BRAIN BLAST! Can't Gengar GROW to like, giant size of some shit!? Like, legit change our bodies however we want!?" Still invisible and intangible, I could still see myself, which was awesome. I just looked see-through is all from my perspective. With a single thought I GREW! BIG! I was 12 feet tall and got a MUCH better view of everything around me and was now bigger than the box! "Oh, HELL, YEAH!" I grabbed the box and then...put it in ma' belly! I then shrunk back to normal and screamed "WE ARE HAX INCARNATE!"

And fuck it, I'll snag me two new laptops and a desktop as well. I'm going to trick out my room at school with shit! Hell, if I'm staying over the summer, I might as well have the best gear around me! And since all tech Thomas and I get will have infinite wi-fi in ALL universes with infinite battery, on TOP of being indestructible, they'll work anywhere at any time. Later, I was back home, unpacking drinks, food, and technology from the safe that was my amorphous form. I pick up my phone and call Thomas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Thomas)

"Just take those old records off the shelf, I sit and listen to em by myself~! Today's music ain't got the same soul~! I like that old time rock and roll~!" I sang loudly and boisterously, having quickly deduced that I could be as loud as I want and even fucking sing while robbing ATM machines and no one would hear me or see me. I was now the proud owner of over 100 thousand dollars in ATM machine money that I had plucked directly from the machines themselves, and steadily increasing my earnings by the hour.

Storing that money and all of the other shit I'd pilfered during my sudden bout of sheer kleptomania in my fucking BELLY DIMENSION was without a doubt the highlight of my day! I could afford a really nice car or even a house if I felt so inclined, and genuinely considered using my… ahem, questionable earnings to set up a secret base or something. Because why stop at Let's Go Eevee and a Pokeball Plus? I had managed to procure yet more Pokeball Plus's for more Mew's on my game; an extra Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 64, Nintendo Gamecube, and all kinds of other systems and games… all from local pawn-shops and other such stores. Walmart would no doubt notice it was short on a fuck ton of stuff, but I couldn't bring myself to care. You'd be amazed how easy it was for me to turn off my sense of morality when I knew I wouldn't be caught. And… just to be a fucking troll; I walked into Walmart after the fact in my human form and bought myself a brand new bicycle and a new 2DS XL with the money I had… procured.

After I had received a message from my Neo Counterpart saying any technology I had would have flawless indestructibility and unlimited data/connectivity anywhere and at any time period in the ZOF Realm; I went all out with obtaining as much technology as I could get my hands on, and fucking got off on it something awful! It wasn't as intoxicating as the sex with my first ever fuck buddy, but it was definitely up there.

Finally, after looking at my phone and noticing it was high time for me to hightail it home, I decided to leave my new items in my belly even while in Human Form, because why the fuck not?! I could take it out and play with it all later; when I knew it was safe for me to do so and when I knew that mom wouldn't catch me with all this new stuff. No doubt she would hugely disapprove, but while I did love her and all I just couldn't bring myself to give a shit. I had just gotten away with fucking a girl in public as a bloody ghost! Of course I was going to feel invincible at least on some level. I planned on enjoying that feeling as much as I could; because while I was untouchable here the same could not be said in the world of Pokemon… well, not until Stephan and I trained our asses off anyways.

I got home just in time and phased through the floor into my room in the basement; just as Mom pulled into the garage and my phone started going off to indicate I was getting another call from you-know-who. It was like I never even left the house! My grin a mile wide and adrenaline coursing through my veins as I resumed my human form; (Fuck, I can't believe I could do that and still have my belly dimension) I answered the phone to talk to Stephan just as my mom walked through the door and heard me answering my smart phone.

"Hey there dude~! You won't believe the shit I got up to today~!" I whisper-shouted at him, ensuring mom couldn't overhear us but thankfully she was already parking it in the living room the floor above us.

Stephan, who was still a Gengar, grinned at me. "Oh, dude, I can imagine! I'm guessing you did a bit of steeeealing, good sir~? Ohm, you naughty boy, Thomas~! Hehehe~"

"Fuck yes, and also… I got laid~!" I literally sang with delight as I announced this. "I ghost-fucked the hell out of a really hot brunette; got her number and everything afterwards and she said she has a blonde friend who's into that shit as well! So I thought you might appreciate a nice hot blonde to have fun with as you please! Fuck, I'm so beyond psyched man! Also, I bet I can top your stealing spree!" I laughed and laughed as I produced a fucking colossal wad of cash from within my belly space and flashed it to him; all while in my fucking HUMAN FORM!

"WHAT THE ALL KINDS OF FUCK, MY DUDE!? NO WAY!" Stephan screamed, no doubt I was the one who won our unofficial contest of ghost-fuckery! Which, dare I say, was literal in my opinion! "How the FUCK did you managed to….you fucked a hot girl invisible and she was down for MORE!? With a FRIEND!? And where the FUCK did you get all the money from!? AND HOW DID YOU DO THAT WITHOUT TRANSFORMING!?"

I literally had to will myself intangible in order to prevent mom from overhearing us. "Remember what Neo Thomas said… about us having about 10 percent of our natural Gengar powers while in our human forms? Well… I guess that applies to belly dimension as well, and 10 percent or not; an infinite belly space is an infinite belly space! As for where I got the money… hehehehehehe, I got it from every motherfucking ATM machine I could find to rob outright in the city! I'm honestly thinking of purchasing some giant house or something to set up as a base of operations for us on this Earth, but to do that I'd have to be really careful as such large-scaled thefts no doubt already left a huge trace. And yeah, that part with the girl was honestly fucking batshit insane to me to! More so the fact that she was down for more afterwards! I still can't believe my luck; if I didn't know any better… I'd say I have Meta Luck powers!"

Stephan's Gengar eyes got cartoonishly wide. "Why didn't I think of that!? I'm over here taking flat-screens from Wal-Mart, food and some video games but I didn't even THINK about stealing from ATM's! I should've been doing that shit! I'd have the money to INSTANTLY pay off my student loans!" He rubbed his hands through the fur between his ears, making it look as if he had ruffled hair, since, unlike my smooth, hairless body, he was chalk full of fur. "Crap….AND you got an invisi-fuck! You did so much more than I did!"

He sighed but shook his head. "Man, I wasn't thinking that outside the box. I'm glad one of us was! That means I don't HAVE to be Gengar for the belly dimension and I can still do ghost shit like fly around and all that. Oh, but I did do a few things you might not have done. I managed to channel some Ghost-type energy earlier and I think that we don't have to rely on moves specifically to use special powers. And I managed to run for 2 hours and only felt winded right after. I think our human and Gengar bodies are complimentary. When one gets stronger, the other gets stronger too."

My eyes widened at this revelation. "Holy fuck dude! We can do so much this! I mean, if we both grow strong enough in our human form then we'd be able to kick it up into overdrive with our Gengar forms if the situation calls for it! And say what?! You managed to get some Ghost-type energy going already?! Damn, I didn't do that yet! So far, I've got most of the basic Ghostly superpowers down, but nothing that Ghost-type Pokemon can do! I think that I'll start working on that tomorrow; maybe you could teach me how to do some of that meditation you always go on about! I'm not really sure how well I'd do with that cuz… autistic brain, but I can at least try! Hell, it might be easier now that I'm more than human to!

Oh fuck! OH GOD! OH FUCK! OH GOD! It's already past 5 PM and I'm not even remotely tired! I have a feeling you and I are gonna be pulling a lot of all-nighters! Also, did you figure out how we might go about meeting each other in person?! My mom is home right now, so I'm gonna have to get creative; though usually if I tell her I'm going for a walk she doesn't protest. So I'll start using the excuse that I'm trying to get back into shape to cover my… time out on the town; muahahahaha!" I cackled while steeping my fingers together in a faux menacing tone.

Stephan grew a big smile on his face, which might as well be his default expression at this point, like any other Gengar. Though, since he was the mirror image of the pic he drew for the both of us, he looked a bit more appealing. Our smiles, no matter how large weren't like, 1/3rd of our bodies compared to normal Gengar.

"Yeah, I can teach you to do it. Actually, you don't specifically have to meditate. You have to try and Zen. It's the thing you do when you're on a tangent and you aren't thinking about what you're doing until you realize you're doing it. The real-life version of Ultra Instinct. I just traditionally meditated but you could do next to anything. Go for a jog, think about powers, listen to music, that kind of shit. I listened to instrumental music and meditated and I Zen'd.

Allllllso…! Dude, I don't think we need to sleep. I mean, I don't know how well that transfers to our human bodies but I know Ghost-types don't need to sleep. They just do it 'cause sleeping feels nice but I never heard of a ghost suffering from sleep deprivation. I think we can fly all through the night to meet each other if we wanted. I mean, you have all the time in the Omniverse and I, sad it may sound, still have to make time. Powers or no powers, I'm still in school and still have momentary responsibilities." He gained a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe….maybe I can somehow use my powers to cheat in math? No idea how I'm going to…." he then blinked and his smiled exploded again. "OH! I can make cheat sheets and turn them invisible! I'd be the only one who could see them, even if the teacher is looking at me!"

"Sounds like a plan mate! I've always been better at figuring this shit out as I go along anyways, so power to ya. We'll figure out what we need for now and work our way from there; also, I'm gonna start heading down to your location right now under the guise of a walk. Mom and Beezer will likely question where I've gone, but I'm a thinking this might be the beginnings of me planting suggestions in their mind that something is up. I don't wanna worry them unnecessarily of course, but I figure if I lay a few breadcrumbs here and there that they'll eventually start to get the hint and ask the right questions.

Besides, right now… my desire to see you in person honestly outweighs my human life; not that I don't love my family, but call me selfish for wanting to come see your ass for a bit. I bet if I push myself, I could make it there in decent time; especially if I fly over the whole of Lake Superior instead of taking the long road around. Fuck dude, I could also use that time to train a little bit; maybe see if my intangibility can hold up against a ton of water from the world's largest freshwater lake." I giggled excitedly, having always had dreams of flying over that damn lake to get to the US for some bizarre reason, and now I'd finally have the power to do that for real. My dreams were annoying with how they seemed to insistently portray the lake as something way smaller than what it was; taking me seconds to fly over the whole damn thing, but I'm sure the real deal would be far grander to see and float over. Plus, I could subtract so much time if I did that as opposed to going the highway route; not to mention I'd be even harder to track going this unconventional route. Ohh, fuck man… I couldn't wait!

Stephan, understanding friend he was, nodded. "I had a small experiment with something like that myself today. Flew over roads and buildings to massively subtract time to get to where I wanted to go and I'm surprised how much flying at even a slower speed than a car can get you to your location MUCH faster since you aren't limited to winding roads, speed limits, and the like. Hell, if you want, I can try and meet you halfway or I can just stay put here. I mean...you said that girl you fucked had a friend, right~?"

"Hehe, that I did my man~! You're more than welcome to meet me halfway and we can fly up to Canada together. We'll have to schedule it for when you have a weekend off or something so that we can disappear and reappear unnoticed. Saturday works for me because even though Mom and Beez are usually home I can skate by on the whole 'going for a walk around my big loop' excuse and they'll never even know I was gone anywhere else. That walk takes me at least an hour and a half to complete, but I could easily drag that time out because… as you said; I've got all the time in the world, and I can easily spin a story about where I've been for the past few hours.

I don't like having to lie to my mom and sister, but I'll do what I must for now and hope they won't kill me later. I'll show you some of the stuff I er… borrowed from the ATMs and stores when we meet, hehe. So, on any Saturday or weekend you think you could get away from your school without your roommates being any the wiser about where you've been. And then, I'll contact my girl and tell her to hook us up with her and her friend for some sexy time! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE~!"

Stephan, this time, bit his lower lip to keep himself composed. "Dude, let's do it this Saturday. THIS Saturday! I want so MUCH of what we're doing right now! I wanna see you, I wanna travel MORE than this small area around my school, wanna fuck bitches and get money, too! Let's DOOOOO this!"

"YEAH! THAT'S THE SPIRIT MAN! THIS SATURDAY IT IS~! WHOOOOOOOO~!" I screamed in response, my words intangible enough so that only Stephan could hear me. Fuck, I couldn't wait to get the ball rolling, and I wasn't planning on wasting my time either leading up to this Saturday. I was going to be balls-to-the-wall with my powers and learning how to use them… maybe find some more bitches for us to fuck while I was at it. I wouldn't mind getting it on with a nice carrot top; as that was the closest our world could get to having a legit pinkette.

"OH, YEAH! HEY, DID YOU LEARN ABOUT HOW INTANGIBLE WORDS DON'T PASS THROUGH AIR!?" Stephan yelled at me, floating around now. I nodded like a fucking bobble-head, too over-saturated with over excitement to manage much of a coherent response at this point.

"Yeah, I did… but I haven't really given much thought on what we could do with that as of yet. I was a bit preoccupied with so much of everything else! Still, I'll wager that shit is dead useful somehow!" I finally managed, my voice coming out as a hyperactive squeak… making me flush with embarrassment slightly as I cleared my throat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Junior_: Hey, thanks for reading ya'll; I hope you enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed writing it. Be sure to drop us a review and tell us how we did! Oh, and no need to fret; we're not Gengar's so the shit we pulled in this chapter has not happened here on our Earth, or has it? Hehehehe. I'll let you all chew that one over. Take it away now _DD_! ;)

_Dimension Distorter: _See? Morally ambiguous. Hey, I was surprised when he fucked that girl too! You guys ain't the only ones but it was FANTASTIC to me! I honestly wish I thought of doing something like that but I was testing my powers and shit. You know, boring stuff. I HAVE to meet this friend of hers! Seriously though, I hope you guys enjoyed this TOTAL power trip. And yes, THIS is how you write a power trip the right way. You EXPRESS the crazy power you get and the cooky shit you can do, especially if the powers are something as reaching as a Gengar.

Oh, and to MY readers who don't know shit about the Ultra-Verse and all that, check out Junior's stories. They're nothing BUT that. Basically, the Ultra-Verse is somewhere that slaps Superboy and Superman Prime, Doomsday, Lucifer, fucking GOD himself, all of those guys as if they were knatts. Powers that shit out more powers and beings that are beyond our notion of, well, "being". The UV is intimidating as hell so it's NOT for the faint of heart but you'll get a TON more context with Junior's stories. I suggest checking them out. Anyway, I'm done with the speaking.

As per usual on all of my stories...Rest in pieces, bitches.

Ghost boys, OUT!


	2. Somethin' Strangein the Locker Room!

_Author's Notes:_

_Inverse Junior- Gigantophis Form: Yodelayheehoo ladies and gents, it's the hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never let's up. Yeah, that's right, big, bad Guzma is here! JK lol, but seriously though; how have you fuckers been?! Good?! Bad?! Ugly?! Anyways, Dimension Distorter and I finally managed to get off our metaphorical lazy asses and start up the next chapter of this bitch for ya'll so ya better be appreciating all this effort on our parts. Be expecting hilarity, general chaos and mayhem, smut coming out of the ass, and mixed love juices to be leaking outta dem pussies! Alrighty then, I'm gonna turn this over to Dimension Distorter once he manages to get his bitch ass on the doc we're currently writing this on! DD, it's all you mate! ;)_

_Dimension Distorter: Shut up, I was eating food. Anyway, chapter 2! Yes! And it's one we've been anticipating for a while! I admit, Thomas jumped ahead of me last chapter and absolutely abused his powers in the "wrong" ways. How dare he fuck a girl and her loving it!? INVISIBLE on top of that!? Now I want in on that action! So….yeah, if you didn't get it, there is gonna be hella smut in this chapter. And….maybe extra stuff? We didn't plan THAT far ahead but we did plan for this. So, that girl from yesterday (timeline in this story) is coming back...with a FRIEND! WOO! Ghost-Daddies gonna get more fun boys and girls! Thomas, are you as excited as I am? I'm not sure you are...XD_

_Inverse Junior- Gigantophis Form: FUCK YES! WIth a capital yes and an all caps FUCK! Let's rock this joint!_

_Dimension Distorter: Oh, trust me, someone's joints are gonna get rocked! That's for sure!_

_Junior: Hahahahahahahahahaha~! Seriously dude! I can't wait! I literally jumped on this bandwagon tonight the second DD suggested it earlier tonight! I couldn't say yes fast enough! I don't know what it is about this story, but unhinged, uninhibited characters with no fucks given just give me all kinds of jollies; in fact I've got another story planned that features more of the same, but that's another story for another time! Anyways DD, unless you have anything else left to say; I think I'm just about ready to start greasing my pole with this chapter! ;)_

_Dimension Distorter: LOL! Likewise, my friend. Likewise._

Chapter 2: Somethin' Strange...in the Locker Room!

**(3rd Person POV)**

Sometime in the middle of the night after Gwen got home from work at Payless ShoeSource and turned in for the night; she found herself entangled in a dream that replayed the strange events that had befallen her during her shift the previous day's afternoon. A wonderful, terrible, horribly arousing dream! In it, her invisible man and fuck buddy from the store did make a comeback, but because he had been invisible before her unconscious mind began… ahem… supplying an image of her kinky sex partner to fill in the gaps. She envisioned someone tall, dark, and handsome but with a slight gut and thiccness to him that left her with more of him to love.

Dark-haired, bespectacled or not she didn't care, and utterly owning her body like he owned it. The feeling of his monstrous cock inside her ass was still so fresh in her memory that it was like he was actually there haunting her dreams… giving her the phantom fucking of a lifetime. Her dream self moaned so loud that she was sure she was crying out in rapture in the waking world as well; having gone all day since she got home being hungry and horny and sitting by her phone, hoping he'd take her up on her offer and call her. Sadly, he didn't seem to have taken the initiative yet; though a part of her did wonder why and recalled mentioning a friend to him that was into that stuff as well. And it was certainly true; Carly was unquestionably every bit as kinky as she was.

Her dream reached a fever pitch as her invisible man's hands ghosted over her exposed flesh globes; fondling her for all he was worth while drilling into her ass as unrelenting pleasure shot through her entire body. Oh fuck, oh God, oh fuck… she was so close! So close she could feel her entire body start to heave and clench as he did something that set her over the edge; using that damnable, impossibly long tongue of his to start licking at her folds and penetrate her just deeply enough that he was able to stimulate her g-spot in tandem with his thrusts and groping of her boobs. She screamed out loud, unsure if she was screaming simply in her mind or out loud as she climaxed in an instant; the orgasm resounding through every nerve ending and pleasure receptor in her entire body as her eyes shot open and she literally lurched upward into a fully seated position on her bed. Her entire body was heaving, drenched with sweat, and her naked folds were completely soaked since she enjoyed sleeping in the nude.

She took a solid 5-minutes to recover from the shock of her tumultuous climax; having never had such an intense wet dream before, never mind one that carried her all the way to the finish line like that. Her breasts heaved with every inhalation, her hips gyrated as she spasmed in post-orgasmic bliss, and her arms wrapped around her stomach as she released a piercing shriek of ecstasy loud enough to rattle the walls and the windows in her bedroom. '_Fuck, I think I just died_!' Her mind whirled and her body buzzed as the remembrance of what had happened to her yesterday afternoon caught up to her and she fell back into her sweat-soaked pillow with a sigh of discontent.

She'd been insatiably horny ever since the incident itself, and couldn't get her mystery rapist… err, fucking partner out of her head. One thing was for sure as she finally shook the final vestiges of sleep from her sex-addled brain; she was hellbent on calling up Carly and explaining to her what had happened both yesterday and during the night. If things worked out for her today; this wouldn't be the last time her spectral friend paid her a visit either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In an obviously different house, there was snoring coming from under a pile of blankets. Not loud or obnoxious but most certainly noticeable in the quiet environment of the bedroom. Due to the light of the sun peaking through the windows, one could see a woman in her early 20s sprawled on the bed, belly first. Half of her body was covered by the blankets while the other half displayed the left half of her body. She was wearing pink panties and a bra and yet her head was covered by several pillows.

However, she was not allowed to stay in her blissful state of sleep because her phone began to rumble on her nightstand. She grumbled in irritation and tried to force the pillows to damn-near smother her to block out the noise but there was no avoiding it. Haphazardly, an arm flew to the side to grab it, not wanting to leave her position to make a proper grab though this almost had it be knocked from her nightstand altogether but a sleep-addled reflex had her catch it in her fingers. With a loud sigh followed by a groan the woman pulled her head from the pillows, showing off her messy blond hair.

To give more detail on her figure, she was the conventional frame of a caucasian female. Fair light skin, light blond hair, brown eyes, and looks that said she had to be a 6 or 7 out of 10 on the attractive scale, even without make-up. But with her annoyed expression, that most certainly dropped the score a bit as she looked at her current enemy, the cellphone...and saw that it was her friend, Gwen.

"Oh, come on, girl. It's…8 AM? Jesus…" The woman, Carly, sighed and dropped her arm near her head, not wanting to move at such an hour. Hell, she didn't wanna answer the phone but it was her closest friend. Maybe she needed something? Carly flicked her thumb and answered.

"Gwen...it's 8 in the morning. What the hell…?" She tried to sound annoyed but a yawn interrupted her mid-sentence.

Gwen, on her side, was grinning and far too alert for the present time as she blushed sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess it's a bit early, but I couldn't just go back to sleep… not after a wet dream like the one I just had." She stated completely unabashedly. Her and Carly were about as close as friends could be; so close in fact that there was absolutely no such thing as boundaries or TMI so details like wet dreams and what not were a common topic of conversation between them. Hell, they'd even fucked from time to time; so she knew the fact that revealing this now would no doubt pique Carly's interest.

Carly gave another audible yawn and rubbed her eyes, a small smirk on her lips. "No offense...but that couldn't have waited until 10 or 11 even? I mean, did you call me just because you couldn't sleep or was this because this dream was just _that_ good?"

Gwen giggled cutely while offering Carly her own smirk. "Normally it could have, but this particular wet dream was a true, blue whopper, and pertains to something that happened to me yesterday at work. I'm gonna warn ya right now, you ain't gonna believe it when I first tell you. I'm talking some government level shit." She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper before dropping the bomb. "I was fucking plowed in the middle of my shift by an invisible man with an impossibly long ghost tongue. In fact, if I didn't know any better; I'd say I was being fucked by a legit Gengar… the body felt almost too rounded and smooth to be human."

On her end, Carly was silent for a few seconds before she snickered. The snicker then turned into a laugh before she sat up and leaned against her headboard, having woken up even more now. How could she not after hearing a story like that? She glanced at the Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon poster on her wall and stretched one of her arms above her head. She then requested a video chat, which Gwen reciprocated, allowing Carly to see her impressive breasts and in all their glory.

"Hold, up, you _sure _you aren't still waking up? You honestly mean what you just told me? An invisible guy gave you the goods AT WORK and if that's not enough, you think he was a cute Gengar? Gwen, you know I believe in many things. Hell, I believe in alternate worlds and stuff but you're saying you were lucky enough to get invisible sex from a Ghost-type Pokemon, even though you couldn't see it? How can you be sure it was one anyway? Tongue-work was that magical?"

Gwen huffed and pouted cutely before leveling her friend with a 100 percent serious, no-bullshit look that conveyed the gravity of the situation as best she could. "I know it sounds… insane, but I'm serious Carly! And yes, actually… the tongue-work was absolutely incredible! Even better than when you do it!" She grinned cheekily at her best friend as she added that last part; knowing it would egg Carly on slightly.

Carly's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend. "That's impossible. We've both had other girls and guys before and you always said I was the best with my mouth. Ain't no way some ghost-guy, Pokemon or not, beats me. And I'm still not even sure it's a Pokemon! I CAN believe it was a ghost though! But not better than me! Matter of fact, there wouldn't be some way you can find this ...whatever it is, right?"

Gwen's eyes grew somewhat downcast. "No, I left him my contact info and he took it. And I waited all day for him to call me back yesterday but no dice…" The brunette was interrupted by the sound of the standard text tone echoing from her phone as a random pop-up bubble superimposed on the video chat's display screen; indicating she just got a text by someone unknown. Her eyes widened and her hands trembled and shook as she read it out loud without caring if Carly heard her.

'_Hey, sorry for getting back to ya a day late, but with everything that's happened to me so far I couldn't find the time to break away from my new powers and I kinda lost track of time. If you're free tonight; I actually have a friend as well who is in the same situation as I am and we're both into this kinda shit. Feel free to add this number to your contacts list; I just bought this phone yesterday and plan on using it for all of my ghosting-related calls. TTFN, and thanks for being such a good sport earlier. ;). TJC_

The brown-haired girl couldn't believe her eyes, and needed to read through the text 5-more times before it sunk in that he'd just gotten back to her. She locked gazes with Carly who had heard every word of the text thanks to her having read it out loud; unable to believe how fortuitous his timing was. Could he read her mind? Cuz if he could that would be fucking cool!

Carly blinked a few times, her mouth slightly open. "Oh my god, that really DID happen!? And...wait, this guy has a friend!? And it sounds like they just got some sorta new ghost powers! Gwen, I still don't think they're Gengar but you might have got the right idea! I mean, speak of the devil!" Carly had got up from her bed and grabbed some clothes from her closet before throwing them on her bed. "I mean, you can't be the only one of us getting kinky, ghost sex! I want that too, ESPECIALLY if this guy has a friend! We HAVE to meet up, Gwen! Today!"

"I know! My God!" Gwen squealed with delight as she flopped backwards into her pillow with ecstasy; her phone in hand above her face as she contemplated how to respond to TJC as her mystery lover called himself. "Listen, give me like… 5-minutes to send him a reply and go and get ready… then you and I can start figuring out how to go about meeting up with them. If he's got a friend; I ain't about to leave you hanging or missing out on something great!" Gwen added with passionate zeal not unlike a certain multi-hued Gengar who was blissfully unaware of the conversation happening between the two girls now.

"Fuck, I can't wait to screw this guy again! This time I'll be better prepared for it and plan on really rocking his world!" She giggled hysterically as she put the phone down on her bedside table for but a moment to throw on some clean clothes while leaving Carly on the video chat. Deciding on something casual for now; she opted for a yellow crop jacket and beige sweatpants; her neutral skin tone a blessing as it allowed her to wear literally any color and not look washed out. Examining her body slightly; Gwen had no problem admitting to herself that she was beautiful.

Hell, everyone said it, Carly and many more besides. And Carly herself was an absolute bombshell as well. She didn't doubt the two of them together would be in for something great today, and was boundlessly confident in her ability to appeal to her ghostly lover. She hoped this time that she might actually get to see what he looked like, but was okay with the kinky, invisible sex angle as well. Not knowing who or what was fucking her was part of the fun.

Before she forgot, she grabbed her phone and minimized the video chat she had ongoing with Carly before finding the text she'd just received and hastily typing a reply. '_No worries, you kinda left me to dry on my own, but I guess if you're still high on whatever abilities you have then I'll forgive you… this one time. But my friend and I are already hastily putting together a plan to meet up with you and your friend; so you'd best be ready for round two as early as possible. In fact, my friend made it clear she wanted some of the action today; so get your asses in gear and cum find us. ;) Gwen_

_PS: I'm adding your contact info right now and sending it to my friend as well; I assume you don't mind too much._

After she was done, she added his contact info and forwarded it in a text to Carly as well so that she could chat with him as well and contact his friend through him too. That done, she slipped on a pair of socks and shoes and was out the door; deciding to hit the showers at her and Carly's favourite indoor swimming pool while closing the video chat. If she knew her friend's daily routine as well as she thought she did; then Carly would reconvene with her at the pool anyways regardless of what day it was. She made sure to take her phone with her however, just in case.

On Carly's side, she was in the same boat as Gwen, clothed and ready to meet her at the indoor pool. She wore tight jeans but not too tight and a white-pink shirt with long sleeves. She grabbed a blue jacket that wasn't too large or too small and simple white boots. She kept things of importance like her wallet in her jacket so she never worried about a purse. Thanks to Gwen, she was already sending a text to this TJC person so she could know more about him and this 'friend' of his. Hell, she was super interested in something impossible sparking her life and there was no way she was going to miss any details.

'_Hello, mystery-ghost guy! I'm Gwen's friend, Carly. I just have to know, are you seriously a ghost? And your friend is one too? I mean, I know you and Gwen had fun but this friend is into this stuff like you are? Hell, are you two even humans?'_There were so many more questions she wanted to ask but a few steps at a time. Besides, she would get all of their answers once they 'meet properly' at some point.

The response was almost immediate.

'_Nice to meet ya Carly, and to answer your question, well… my physiology is definitely malleable like a ghost's. I can't wait to show you guys my ability to do that flat-as-a-pancake-under-your-feet ghost carpet maneuver; the one you see in cartoons from time to time! That one has become one of my favourites so far! And yes, my friend is definitely heavy into this shit and has the same powers I do. It's a bit of a long story, but I'll be more than happy to render you and Gwen privy to the details once my friend has managed to join us up here in the frigid north; he lives down in the US but we figured out you can cut the time by at least half by flying directly over Lake Superior. We're not very fast fliers yet in case it wasn't already obvious, but we can cruise along at a casual speed on par with cars in the city so it's still a respectable gait._

_I'm so sorry for how long-winded this text is, but I'm still reeling from yesterday morning as I literally just woke up like this! I'd tell you more but wanna do so in person. As for your final question, yes, we're human… or at least, we were. Now we're more though. I've gotta tell ya; I've spent my entire life redefining the impossible through my stories, but I never could've imagined that I would… BECOME the impossible. Points to you if you can spot the hidden reference there. ;) TJC_'

Carly's mind was then filled with both answers and even more questions! They WERE human but now have ghost powers? She couldn't help but start thinking back to Gwen's claim that she was fucked by a Gengar, though her only proof is a round belly and a long-tongue. That still wasn't enough for Carly as this TJC person sounded like he could now change his body in various ways. Maybe he was a chubby guy and just made his tongue longer. But to be honest, chubby guys were kinda cute, she'll admit though Gwen loved that kind of male more than she did.

And if they were coming over from the US, then that means if she liked this friend of TJC's and she wanted to 'play' with him more then he'd be flying quite a bit to get here from TJC made it sound like it wasn't a bad flight. "Wow...I can't believe that I'm talking about this like it's normal." She said to herself before she sent her own text back.

'_Well, I can't wait to see what kind of funny and naughty shenanigans you two will get the two of us into. You think you can eventually meet us today if possible? Oh...and that's The Flash, you're talking about :) I LOVE DC and Marvel but I think I'm more into video games. Pokemon is my fav, srry :p' _ After she sent the text, she waited for a potential reply.

She got it in seconds yet again, leading one to believe TJC was never away from his phone even when on the go. '_Ha! Are you kidding me?! I live, breathe, and SHIT Pokemon; my friend even admits to me being the guy to beat in that regard, at least in his world. So please, don't ever apologize for that again, for my sake! I think I just died a bit inside like Homer Simpson trying broccoli again! Fucking Simpsons ftw! If you think you can't kill a ghost; try choking them by jamming some green vegetables down their throat. ;)_

_I love DC and Marvel too btw; though I prefer DC I like both. I also much prefer pepsi over coke cola, hehehe. I'm the family black Mareep in that regard! And yes, we'll be there today… give us maybe an hour tops. I just got back from my flight down to the US to meet with my friend, and now we're both back on our way over the surface of Lake Superior. Man, you should see how big the waves are out here. There are literal, 50-foot monsters sometimes that can sink an entire oil tanker. In fact, Superior has sunk more ships in its time than almost any other lake, and is the largest freshwater lake in the world. Sorry, bit of a science nut with a passion for the world around me; random factoids like that are a common occurrence with me. Anyways, I can give you my friend's contact info as well if ya want. He's given me the go ahead to do so and seems quite intrigued by you and Gwen to say the least. We don't often run into girls like you. TJC_

_PS: Speaking of the Flash; how's this for some mad fast texting skills?! ;)_'

Okay, now Carly was REALLY liking this guy. It's been a while since a text made her laugh. Well...not entirely true. She laughs at half the texts she gets from Gwen but that's only because it makes sense for her closest friend in the universe to know what makes her laugh. But this ghost-guy was definitely climbing his way up there to being one of her fav people to talk too and she isn't even the one he had sex with the other day! It was as if she could hear how excited he was from the words he used in his texts and how exclamatory they were.

So love Pokemon, loved the Simpsons, had some kinda quirky personality on top of that, and, oh, yeah, LOVED POKEMON! In her eyes, anyone who loved Pokemon was a person to always be a friend too. But he was right about one thing though. While it takes her about 20 or so seconds to send a text, he's been replying back to her full messages in no time flat! Like, how was he even doing that in the first place?

'_Did getting ghost powers give you some kinda super speed? Also, I just realized you've got to be texting me over the damn lake, aren't you? Oh, and yeah! I'd love to get your friend's contact info as well! I mean, it's only fair, I think. :) XD! Oh, yeah, from what you just said, I'll take a shot in the dark and assume your friend also loves Pokemon too. Does he love it as much as you do? You two have battles with each other?"_

He responded just as quickly again. '_I'm using a trick I just thought of; integrating my intangible body with the inner circuitry of my phone to literally connect them to my mind and send texts as thought mail. Hence why my responses are so fast; I'm literally sending them as quickly as my brain can move, and given the fact that I'm autistic my neurons fire much faster than the norm and much more intensely. My fingers are essentially wired into the data mainframe of my phone itself. My friend is currently geeking out over it now actually, and I have to admit it's pretty cool that I'm able to think of shit like this. Einstein once said that logic will get you from A to B but imagination will take you everywhere, and I've enough creativity for 10 people at least._

_Yes; he loves Pokemon. I always say we're about equal in terms of our love for the series; though I think a part of him is insistent that I love it just the tiniest bit more. We battle constantly, and I tend to win against him more than I lose but the guy's tenacious as fuck and doesn't quit any stream of battles until he's beaten me at least once. I can't help but love and respect him immensely for that. I've been something of a Pokemon prodigy for almost as long as I can talk, and everyone else I've ever played up had long gotten sick of playing with me, but not this son of a bitch; he's too fucking stubborn for his own good, but I wouldn't have him any other way. :D_'

For the first paragraph, Carly's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide at what TJC was actually doing to send texts so fast. While she isn't a person who studied much on the potential of superpowers or anything like that, she had to admit that what this guy was doing sounded impossible. _Thought mail? _That was something from the future and he was using it by...what now!? She understood what he was talking about but...what now!?

"Though, to be fair...Gwen having sex with a ghost sounds impossible as well but I've no right to think about what's impossible and what isn't anymore."

However, she did like the way TJC spoke about this friend of his. Carly, loves Pokemon a bunch and she did try to battle people online but she never found much fun in it. Not that she didn't try over and over again but she just didn't have the drive to be someone who wished to beat people online. Those people studied moves, stats, and 'mon's a lot more than she did and she's probably won about a total of 5 online battles that she remembered but she had fun being a casual player.

Though this friend sounded like the complete opposite if what TJC was saying to be true. She couldn't imagine constantly playing with someone who made OTHER people stop playing with them because they were too good at the game, but this friend kept trying regardless? She wondered why that was but she admired a person with tenacity. She was like that in a sense as well. She was tenacious in that she made music videos and did her best on each one, which allowed her to live from online income and not have to worry about getting a job to live. A shame she rarely meets other people with that same drive.

'_Okay, that crazy way of texting and your friend BOTH sound really cool! Honestly, I'm starting to get eager for more than just sex at this point. I mean, I still DO want this special sex and that'll be the FIRST thing we do but now I also wanna talk about how you two got these powers? What kind of stuff do you think about when it comes to Pokemon and what your favorites are. But we can talk about that stuff later. But don't forget to send me your friend's info ;)' _

'_There ya go, I believe my friend is quite eager to talk to ya so I'll let him have a chat with you for now and just focus on the feeling of flying. It's funny how quickly I've gotten over my colossal fear of heights, but I've been dreaming about flying ever since I can remember and it's just as magical as I always imagined. Oh, and… thanks, my friend thought my little trick was really cool as well and I'm currently walking him through how to do it right now. Be expecting the same kind of prompt responses from him as well; he's not as fast as I am but he ain't no slouch on the IQ ladder either. Anyways, I'm gonna go ahead and send you Stephan's contact info now. Have fun you guys. ;)_'

As promised, TJC sent Carly Stephan's number and basic contact information including his Discord page if she ever felt so inclined. She raised an eyebrow and smirked a little bit at the last part. "Stephan, huh? Well, at least I know the name of one of 'em~ That's more than Gwen can say." She was then surprised when she got a quick text from another number.

'_Hey there! Carly, right?'_

She audibly laughed and began to text. She stopped walking for a moment when she came up to a curb and waited for the light to turn green. _'Man, you ghost guys sure work fast! But TJC did tell me how you were sending these 'thought texts' or whatever they were. So, you're Stephan then, huh? Nice to meet you, as well!'_

She saw that he was texting, well, thinking actually, and realized that TJC was right. Stephan's texts were coming to her at blitzing speed like his were. His text was about twice the speed it took but that was still very challenging for human fingers to perform, especially without making a typo of some sort.

'_Woooow, the guy told you my name and he gave himself an alias? Typical of him but it's not like it really matters :) Yeah, I'm Stephan and you're Carly. From what my friend has been relaying to me, you sound cute as hell. I can't wait to meet and 'greet' ya' babe~ Just know that this is my first time with a woman so go 'easy' on me, hehe~'_

Carly felt her face heat up a little as she read the...thought. She noticed the light turn green and she walked across the street, sending her reply. _'Smooth talker, huh? Yeah, you're definitely different from your friend. I mean, he sounds fun and goofy but you come off as pretty direct but not in a bad way. Also, how can you be sure I'm cute? What if I had zits or body hair? XD Also, you NEVER had sex before!? I was certain you both were experienced, especially with how my friend, Gwen, was talking about TJC's performance.'_

She waited and got her reply after 10 seconds.

'_Heh, I said I never had sex with a WOMAN, cutie~ I didn't say I NEVER had sex. I'm sure you get what that means. But my friend here is the one who lost HIS virginity to your friend though I'm surprised Gwen said he was that great. I knew he had it in him, LOL. Back on topic, I know you're cute because I can just tell. Call it a gut feeling and I've been using my gut quite a bit since I got this ghost-shit. Can't wait to use it on you though, Carly~ But we won't be invisible when we start getting into it, so be prepared. No, better yet...Bewear. XD'_

Carly laughed, having to stop her walk just so that she could get a lot of the giggles out. Sure, some people walking by gave her looks but when they saw her bring the phone to her face, they realized that, no, she WAS NOT crazy. She was probably just looking at something funny.

_'Oh, GOD, you did NOT just use a Pokemon joke! Bewear!? Seriously!? I'll give you props for that because I wasn't expecting it. Wait, I think your friend did the same but I didn't pay too much attention. Crap, now I gotta scroll up and see what it was! But...thanks for the compliment Stephan! I think you earned the right to be called handsome, lol. I mean, you definitely sound...well, charming isn't the word I'd use but you sound like someone I could definitely have sex with~ Though, I wasn't expecting you to be bisexual! Are you both bisexual because Gwen and I are.'_

'_No, TJC isn't bisexual. I mean...he SORTA is but it's a very complicated kind of bi XD (Shrugs) I sorta got him into it but it's not really something that can be explained in a text. Once you see us, then you'll see what I mean. But yes, I used a Pokemon Pun and don't expect that too much. I think they're corny-as-hell and I only used one to fit the moment! TJC is the pun guy and I COMPLAIN a lot to him about it. Oh! And THANKS! I KNOW I'm handsome! I mean, heh, I was ALWAYS handsome but now I'm just pure sexy, cutie~ Can't wait for our fun time! Where you two gonna be at again?'_

'_I think Gwen texted your friend about the location. But I'll tell you. We'll be at the local indoor pool around where we live.'_

'_Awesome. I think my buddy knows where that is. I mean he lives in Canada after all. See ya' there, cutie~ Oh, and yeah, I got the 'magical tongue' too~'_

Reading that made Carly bite her lower lip and her legs to twitch a bit. But she chose to not think about potential tongue-work while out in public. _'Well, Jesus, now I can't wait! Byyyye ;)'_

_'Bye, babe.' _

With that, her texting session with the ghost-men ended and she had a bright smile on her face. She did NOT know what to expect today but by God, she had a feeling she was gonna enjoy it a lot. And whatever happened, her life might not be the same after this day is done but she was perfectly fine with that. She could see the building in the distance and took her time to get there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Thomas)**

Stephan and I had made it to Thunder Bay within an hour's time, and thankfully my mom and Beezer were at work and none the wiser to our extracurricular activities. There was a time and a place for me to reveal the truth to them, but now wasn't it. Besides, I was having way too much fun being a motherfucking rainbow Gengar under everyone's nose. "I know where they are mate; they're at the complex. It's Thunder Bay's own local indoor swimming pool and is open year-round. We can probably get there in less than 5-minutes~!" I intoned in an excited sing-song as I flew on ahead at blistering speeds; the cold not bothering me or Stephan in the slightest despite the winter breath nipping at our heels.

I will admit though, that up here was significantly colder than down in East Cleveland Ohio. It had been nice to see Stephan's hometown for a little while, however briefly. But it'd been even nicer to finally meet my best friend face to face for the first time. You can bet your balls I subjected him to a bear hug worthy of his other giant friend Mahommed. Poor bastard was probably still seeing stars, but neither one of us could bring ourselves to care too much. Fuck I loved him; I'd totes fuck him if he were in the body of a Mew, no lies.

I still wasn't entirely certain what my variation of bisexuality exactly was, but I knew the males of some non-human species turned me on as much as the females, and that was all I needed to know really. As soon as Rey figured out how to transform into a Mew; I'd be all over that Mew dick and ass of his like there was no tomorrow. But for now, we both have ample opportunity to fuck too bombshell babes while we worked on the finer points of improving our abilities both as ghosts and as Ghost-type Pokemon.

Within minutes we were there, and we phased right through the walls of the building into the massive, olympic swimming pool that the complex housed within; a series of workout rooms bordering the pool on all sides and on several floors while three high diving boards and a massive water-slide marked the deep end. Were we paying for a monthly pool pass here? Fuck no? Did we give a damn? Absolutely not. Aside from Gwen and Carly; no one else would ever know we were here for free. I think after how cool these girls had proven themselves to be so far; they'd earned a certain degree of trust regarding our secrets, and in my case… secret means of stolen income which I had used to purchase my own private IPhone 8. The highest of the high diving boards was admittedly always one I was way too scared to jump off of, but not anymore. Today, I was a whole new man, err… ghost. But first things first, we had some girls to find.

Stephan looked at me and rubbed his chin. "So...how in the hell do we distinguish these chicks? Carly didn't tell me anything and I didn't think to ask. Gwen send you any info? Also, dude...the fucking SIZE of that pool, though…"

I chuckled amorously. "Yeah, it's pretty crazy eh? I should probably text her and tell her we're here." I sweatdropped sheepishly while my polychromatic eyes scanned the swimming crowds for any signs of them as a force of habit. We were currently floating above the deep end and completely invisible and intangible, but I had gotten really good at implementing my new trick with my new phone the last half hour, and the best part is it was indestructible thanks to a certain counterpart of mine. Everything electronic we bought or… pilfered seemed to gain this feature; a fact Stephan and I didn't hesitate to exploit the fuck out of.

'_Hey Gwen, we're here now_.' I texted at the speed of light via my thought mail method; listening to a tune of a song in my head as I waited for her response. As if by fate she got back to me after about 30-seconds or so.

'_Great! Carly and I are heading straight for the first vacant locker rooms we can find. Come find us boys. ;)_' My eyes widened at the overt innuendo of that response before they subsequently narrowed in concentration and I scanned the building using a penetrating stare that felt dangerously close to how I imagined Mean Look to feel. "Found em mate! Follow me!" I cackled madly before flying off and leaving him behind with my impromptu takeoff.

"Yes! Here we come, babes!" I heard Stephan exclaim...but not before he violently splashed water into a guy who splashed water at an unsuspecting guy younger than he was. He sputtered and cried out about water in his eyes. He snickered in a Gengar-fashion before jetting off as well.

We phased through the walls to the girls' locker room completely invisible to the naked eye, and what we saw waiting for us was… GLORIOUS! Gwen and her friend were both sharing one huge shower stall together as the hot water dripped enticingly down their naked flesh and collected like dew along all of their dips, curves, and contours. Both of them were easily big enough in the chest area for their knockers to fill up my entire hands, and they clearly kept in very good shape as demonstrated by the toned tightness of their figures, but were also lean and lithe. I don't think there was an ounce of fat on either of them. They didn't seem to register the fact that we were there yet, but they kept their eyes open and their demeanors alert for any potential sneak attacks; eagerly awaiting us as I decided to take the initiative and prove to Carly once and for all what she and Gwen were dealing with here.

I didn't even need to close my eyes in concentration anymore and simply willed myself visible in my Gengar form; startling Gwen enough that she let out a loud shriek of surprise, but thankfully nobody came running to check in on us with my sudden assumption of tangible form right in front of them. Using my malleable Gengar mouth; I managed to put my former status as a human to good use and spoke to them both in fluent human English. Since we were not born as Pokemon; it only stood to reason that we would be able to talk as humans did even while in our Ghost-type Pokemon forms. "I'd say you scream like a girl but…" I grinned a Cheshire grin as I waited eagerly for them to get over their shock and for Stephan to do whatever he was gonna do now that I'd outed myself to them.

Seems like he had a similar idea as I did but in a slower fashion. Appearing in front of Carly, he made himself visible from the feet up before he pecked Carly on her cheek, making her jerk back and then hold her mouth to not scream, as well. My friend gave a lecherous grin and licked his lips as he eyed the naked blond from head to toe. "Ohhh, yes~ I knew you'd be a cute one, babe~ Would...no, WILL, for sure plow the shit out of you, no questions asked~ Hehehe~"

Carly removed her hands from her mouth and gave an expression that was a mix of shock and happiness. "Y-You...you both...you two…you're...G-Gwen, are you _seeing this!?"_

Gwen somehow managed to register the fact that Carly was talking to her in the haze of sheer disbelief and awed incredulity that had clouded over her mind. "Ummm… can I get back to you on that?!" She whispered dazedly, as though she were lost in a dream world. Tentatively, she inched towards me as though afraid I might disappear again if she so much as blinked; uncomprehending realization daunting on her face as I felt a kinship with her. She was like me, wanting to believe in the impossible more than anything, but not wanting to be conned, swindled, or taken for a ride as the saying went.

"It's okay, I reacted almost exactly as you did when I woke up like this." I consolingly stated, and with a slightly better steadiness about her; Gwen managed to get close enough to touch me, resting her palm against the crown of my massive forehead right between my eyes.

"My GOD, you're so smooth… like polished obsidian or something." She whispered with awe, and I chuckled.

"Or like the Brain Interactive Construct's ship in Season 5 of…" I started, but Gwen overshot me.

"SMALLVILLE! Oh My God! I love that show too!" She squealed like an excited schoolgirl.

"Fun tidbit, black ice is only about 80 percent on the frictionless meter, and as far as anyone on Earth knows; a 100 percent frictionless surface does not yet exist or occur in nature." I rattled off from sheer retention and memory.

Gwen's response to that was to giggle. "Air hockey rinks and curling rinks are pretty good too, if memory serves me." She added as my grin somehow widened. I was keeping this fucking girl, no questions asked.

"But… how is this possible?! How are you two…" She gazed between me and Stephan in wonder; before directing a smug little smile at Carly. "See?! I fucking told you he was a Gengar ya dumb blonde bitch!" She teased jokingly. That was a bit of a running gag between them; they both knew Carly was as far from the blonde stereotype as could be, but they both got a chuckle or three out of making a joke out of it.

Carly huffed and flung water from her fingers into her friend's eyes. "Oh, shut up, bimbo! You have ANY idea how crazy being fucked by an _actual_ Pokemon sounds!? Just because you got tongued by an invisible man didn't mean shit!" She then smirked and cupped her hand in water before flinging more at Gwen, which, in turn, splashed some on Stephan who gave a fake grumble.

"Hey, now, cute stuff, ya' just splashed me!"

Carly then grinned at him and shrugged. "You were in the way~ Speaking of which, if he's smooth then…" she reached out and touched my friend on the head, in the same spot Gwen touched me. Carly gasped and smiled before he rubbed her hands in his head, which had Stephan's tail wagging back and forth. It was actually pretty cute! I don't even think he knew he was doing it! "Oh, wow~! He's so FURRY! Do you get fluffy when you leave the shower!?"

"Mmm~ I-I don't…..erm, I don't think I-f-fuuuuck, yeah~ Behind the ears...b-behind the ears please~" His tail was wagging more as he begged like a freaking dog to be petted! I cackled like a madman watching the spectacle before turning to Gwen.

"Don't go getting any ideas." I smirked, and she raised her hands in mock surrender.

"If I'm going to pet you… I'd rather it be elsewhere on your body if you catch my drift." She grinned suggestively at me as I chuckled.

"Drift caught, that's one spot I wouldn't mind you petting. Hell, I'd bet the old snake would really like that." I quipped, prompting her to giggle before she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What kind of snake we talking bout here? An anaconda or brahminy blind snake?" She fired back just as rapidly, and my eyes widened. The anaconda reference was wonderful, but… brahminy blind snake? Only a herpetology nut would've made such an obscure reference to such an obscure snake; even if it was the world's smallest.

"Are you seriously telling me you're into herpetology too?" I asked, not daring to believe it myself as she shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"I'm kinda nutty about all animals, but reptiles are definitely my favourite. A lot of guys think that's weird for a girl like me but I couldn't care less." She nonchalantly stated, unknowingly searing herself onto my heart forever more with that statement as I clasped her hands in my own with literal Anime tears streaming from my eyes.

"My SOULMATE!~" I dramatically sniffled with pure joy as Gwen released a melodious laughter at my antics. I was surprised when she got a devilish gleam in her eyes and started backing me up against the far wall of the shower stall.

"While this back-and-forth quippage is fun and all, I'd really like to speed things along if it's all the same to you. I've been waiting 24-hours for round two, and I'm better prepared for you this time." Gwen remarked sassily, and I grinned as she brought me into a heated kiss; pressing her whole body against mine as I decided to dispense with the words and let actions take over.

My eyes widened as the implications sunk in that this was my first real kiss, and coming from such a sweet, sexy brunette made it even more incredible still. Her lips were like a hot iron, molding mine in ways a Gengar and a human's mouth should not have been able to mold. It was amazing to me to think that two pieces from two completely different jigsaw puzzles could fit so well together. My hands wrapped around her; unable to believe that I was effectively touching her naked body all over as the shower water cascaded down us both. Her skin was immaculate, unblemished, and beautifully well-kept and smooth, and I could feel the tautness of her ass muscles as I daringly groped her behind; having already had the extreme pleasure of fucking this tight ass before.

She moaned at my ministrations and grinded her body against mine; the gyrations of her swelling boobs against my upper chest and the feel of her tight, wet, smooth body against my own driving me insane. I gasped as her tongue poked and prodded at my lips, seeking entrance as I allowed her access to my skittles-tasting mouth; my lack of experience at kissing made up for by years and years-worth of pent-up passion, feistiness, and sexual frustration. Her eyes popped open as I nibbled on her bottom lip slightly; before she showed me just how good she was at French kissing. Our tongues meshed together, and Gwen's eyes popped open yet again as she got a taste of my oral organ for the first time; like the world's largest fruit roll-up fruit snack.

She broke away from the kiss with a mewl of surprised elation, panting fiercely as her entire body heaved and her eyes shone so lustrously that their normal brown color was almost a golden amber. "How?! How do you taste so fucking good?!" She exclaimed in an inquiring manner as I shrugged with a sheepish smile. Gwen got a dangerous look in her eyes at my response, and dropped down onto her knees in one sinfully smooth motion.

"If your mouth tastes that wonderful, I can't wait to find out what your cock and cum taste like!" She hungrily, lustfully proclaimed like an animal in heat. As if waiting for that primal war cry, my manhood sprung from its protective sheath in all of it's 10-inch glory; lengthening like Goku's motherfucking Power Pole as I put my malleable body to damn good use.

"Cum find out!" I grinned challengingly at her, and she didn't hesitate to oblige. I shuddered as she gripped my ball sack in one hand and the base of my rod in the other; planting a series of loving kisses along the tip and sides like she somehow knew that shit turned me on something awful. My eyes widened to cartoon-like proportions when she immediately took it in her mouth and began to subject me to a series of soft, sweet suckles focused primarily on the head for now.

My knees damn near buckled from the sensory overload my tingling nerve endings were just made to endure, and Gwen removed her mouth from me with a resounding pop for but a second with a satisfied smacking of her lips. "Mmm, my God! Your cock tastes even better than your mouth somehow! Well, here goes! I hope you like it!" She giggled with sinful debauchery before she really went to town; taking me all the way to the base and spearing the back of her throat in one flawlessly refined motion. My body was in ecstasy and I was literally walking on air; my ghostly body still floating about an inch or so off the ground.

My entire body heaved, bent, and spasmed as she continued to deepthroat me; bobbing her head back and forth with her mouth suctioning around my shaft and her tongue undulating sensually around the head with each of her backwards bobs. As she was doing this; her one hand was kneading my balls while the other snaked its way around to my back end… my eyes popping as I released an ear-piercing banshee cry of ecstasy. "FUCK! Gwen! Don't touch me there! Oh my God!" I screamed, my spectral heart beating faster and faster as she massaged my ass and pumped her fingers in and out of my tailhole in tandem with her kneading of my ballsack and her deepthroating of my dick. Fuck, if she kept _that_ up I would blow my load in no time.

My toes were curling and uncurling restlessly above the ground, my tail was wagging at the speed of sound, my heart was racing out of control, and my balls were clenching so fucking hard they were caught in that perfect nexus point between pain and pleasure that rode the very edge of sensation. The pressure was building inside of me unlike any other time I'd ever made myself cum in the past; the intensity so great it honestly made me question whether or not I was going to die despite my being a fucking ghost.

"OHHHH! FUCKKKKKK! GWENNN!" I released another of those banshee cries as she looked up at me with an adorably childlike look; one belied by her current activity as she continued expertly swirling her fingers around inside my rectum until she found my prostate gland. I cried out in pure rapture as she applied pressure to it. There was no questioning that she knew exactly what she was doing, and knew every dirty trick in the book to maximize the potency of my pending orgasm.

My dick began to throb and twitch violently in her mouth as I reached my peak; my scream piercing the heavens as my balls damn near blew off, my rectum tightened around her damnably dexterous fingers and my cock exploded in her mouth in what had to be the deepest, most intense, and beyond satisfying orgasm I'd ever had in my entire life. Hell, this was pretty damn close to outweighing all of the other ones combined, and that was truly saying something. Colors I could scarcely fathom painted my vision as tiny fireworks exploded in the air and I released rope after rope after rope of hot, sludgy, bioluminescent rainbow cum down Gwen's wanton throat. Despite releasing literally 10 shots in that one orgasm; she fucking swallowed ALL of it, even going so far as to moan with absolute delight at the taste. Meanwhile, I felt like I'd just fucking DIED AGAIN! Well, I felt like my ghost was just turned into another, smaller ghost if that made any sense.

I don't know how long it took me to come down from my orgasmic high, and I didn't care. All I cared about was getting more of that and as soon as possible as Gwen removed her mouth from me with a smug little smile on her face; clearly happy she'd evened the unspoken score between us for now. Though, before things could continue for us, a loud scream of rapture interrupted our fun.

"OH, SHIT! THAT TONGUE REALLY IS MAGIC!" I grinned at that before I grabbed hold of Gwen and spun her around so that she was pinned against the wall instead; my levitating body angling towards hers as my cock was still a raging hard-on despite how much I'd released. The shower water continued to cascade down our bodies and provide additional lubrication as I licked my lips hungrily at Gwen's sopping wet folds; her pussy lips a beautiful, vibrant, fleshy pink and ripe for the taking.

Without waiting for her to give me the go ahead, I began to move and slowly slide my ghostly, rainbow-colored manhood inside of her slick, hot cavern. My eyes widened, momentarily surprised by the tightness despite the fact she was not a virgin. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around my nonexistent hips as I supported all her weight and began to sheath myself inside her while pinning her against the wall.

"HOLY FUCK NUGGETS! YOU FEEL AMAZING GWEN!" I released a yowling caterwaul while screaming all manners of profanities; Gwen screeching unintelligibly as I bored a hole into her dripping wet snatch and created a steady rhythm for us both. She matched my thrusts perfectly; timing it with surgical precision so my dick was angled upwards slightly just enough to strike her sweet spot, the way her inner walls squeezed me, contracted, and practically swallowed me making me scream almost as much as the fact that I was hitting her g-spot over and over again made her. There was no doubt in my mind that she knew exactly what she was doing, and the precise, gyrational movements of her thrusts and the position she took me in was driving me insane. Her riding technique was faultlessly refined; a testament to her vast experience in the sack as she lead and I all-too-eagerly followed, my lack of experience made up for by blazing passion and immeasurable energy.

She angled her vagina so that I knew where to hit her, and I hit her there with everything I had; earning screams of purest elation from us both as my size and the tapered edge of my cock allowed me to fill her pussy to the brim. Was I circumcised as a human? Yes, yes I was. Did it matter to me now? Fuck no!

"AHHHHHHHHH~! GODDAMMIT, I'M GONNA CUM!" Gwen shrieked, her inner walls clamping down on my rod as her upper body lurched forward from the resulting paroxysm and she captured my lips in a heated kiss as the tightness in her love canal became unbearable… Unmaking me as I screamed my climax right into her mouth and my cock exploded in her pussy. My toes curled over nothing as I continued to float; my balls clenching and coiling like spring steel and my every nerve ending and pleasure receptor tingling with delight as I unloaded everything I had deep inside of her pussy and cervix.

"HOLY SHIT BALLS~!" Was my cry of rapture once I regained the power of coherent speech; the intensity of these last two orgasms easily superseding that of every other climax I'd ever had in my entire life! FUCK I LOVED BEING A GENGAR!

I panted as my impossibly long tongue lolled out of my mouth and rolled out onto the floor once we separated; our bodies glistening with both shower water and sweat as I was, for the moment, completely spent… though I could sense that the road to stamina recovery would be a very short one from here on out. Gwen looked at me with something sparkling in her eyes that I couldn't define, and she laughed before gleefully glomping me. I caught her in my arms as she giggled gleefully like a schoolgirl and planted little kisses all over my face and any other part of my body she could reach.

"Fuck, that was awesome! YOU were awesome! I've never cum so fast or so hard in my life!" Gwen exclaimed with pure euphoria; her every syllable punctuated by another kiss to a random part of my Gengar face. She was radiant and glowing in post-orgasmic ecstasy; ecstasy I was overjoyed to have caused.

"Me neither!" I agreed wholeheartedly.

"You know, you never told me your name but you know mine. Kinda unfair, don't you think?" Gwen quipped as I sighed and chuckled; before offering her a toothy smile. She'd earned it, and I figured after she'd been so cool with my antics at the store yesterday that I could trust her with my name. To be quite frank, I was a little bit nervous with giving my personal information away when I'd done things as a Gengar that were… morally ambiguous at best. But Gwen didn't seem to mind, nor did she seem the type to judge me for it. Besides, I unintentionally gave away Stephan's name to Carly, didn't I?

"Call me Thomas, or Tom for short. Thomas James Currie at your cervix… er, service." I deliberately misspoke in a jovial manner, earning a giggle from her in return as we now stood on more or less equal grounds. I would reveal my human form to her in time, but for right now; I was having way too much fun as a Gengar and she clearly enjoyed me in this hot god-bod as well.

"I think I'm almost ready for round 2." I found myself stating, and Gwen looked impressed before she offered me a coy smile. While I focused on regathering my stamina I took a moment to look upon Rey and Carly; wondering what sorts of fun they were getting up to. Gwen did so as well and remained aloft in my arms as I held her in the air and we both floated an inch or two off the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Stephan)**

I was chuckling to myself as I heard Thomas and Gwen having the time of their lives on the other side of the large shower. To be honest, hearing Thomas moan and groan at Gwen's blowjob, I glanced over to see, was both arousing and hilarious. His exclamations of his 'treatment' was exactly the same as in his stories. Guess when the guy got into it, he felt that the world needed to know how immense his pleasure was. Oh! Speaking of which…

"S-Shit! Oh, damn, how the-GAAAH~!" Hehe, oh, no, that was not me. Carly on was her back at the moment. Well, originally, she was standing but once I got down and started to show her snatch my 'appreciation' those leg-muscles of hers were shot to hell. So, while my back was pelted with soothing, warm water, I was on my own knees, between her legs. My large, red tongue was having a field day down there! To be honest, I never ate pussy before. Sucked dick, yeah, of course, but never did the female version. It's honestly veeery fun! Carly's legs closed and opened, not knowing how to act. Her hips ground into my large mouth, which was sucking her lips, and her hands were on my head. Heh, and she still scratched between and behind my ears!

I think I found my new favorite thing. No wonder lupines and felines loved it so much. Back to cunnilingus, I showed a few fangs in a grin as I grabbed the underside of her thighs and rose her lower body up a bit. Thomas was now yelling to high heaven and I could hear the slaps of flesh against...well, smooth ghost-body or whatever the fuck Thomas' skin was now. I think Gwen was giving him the deepthroat of a life-time and I couldn't wait for my turn. Hell, I was hard already as my black shaft throbbed and my impressive sack hung beneath it, me wishing to let loose my own love into this sexy human female. But for now I had to prove to her why Gengar could give Lickatung's a run for their money. And now, I was lathering her ass-cheeks and tailhole with my tongue as well before rimming her.

Carly gasped and arched her back, cunt squirting some love-juice onto my face. "YES~! Oh, more, please! I had no IDEA Gengar tongue could be...W-WOW~! Pokephilia is FANTASTIC!" She moaned even more and grabbed her breasts, rolling them around as I ate my meal. Her ass was nice to taste. No form of musk as potent as a male but it made sense. For females, the real treasure was right between her legs, so, after removing my tongue, I made sure to get back to pleasing her box. This time, I drove my tongue as deep as I could, thrusting it inside and out while my lips sucked the outside of her shaven treasure. My upper lip tickled her clit as the final stretch and if my new body wasn't so super, I might not have been able to hold her as her hips tried to grind my face off.

'_Mmm~ She's clenching around my tongue very tight. Heh, I think I know what's about to happen~ Let it all out, cutie~' _I thought as her climax rushed faster and faster, her gasps even more breathless than before. I heard Thomas damn-near scream bloody murder just a minute or so before Carly finalized herself.

"OH, SHIT! THAT TONGUE REALLY IS MAGIC!" This was her words at orgasm? Heh, oh, well, there are worse things that could be said, right? Either way, I got the desired result. Her legs locked around the back of my head and, thanks to my large mouth, she fucking _erupted_ into my maw. No joke, I was happy to learn how much of a squirter Carly was! A decent amount of my mouth was filled with female ejaculate and it didn't even taste bad at all! Not sweet but definitely not bad! Honestly, about a less musky version of a male's seed. So, holding her ass….soft, pillowy ass….I gulped her juice down, which had my Pokemon instincts on overdrive. I removed my lips from her moist box, several strings of her orgasms connected to my lips as I took a few loving slurps of her snatch.

"Hehe...Gaaar~ Gen...Gengar~"

Carly breathed but then looked at me with a pleasured look, giggling a bit. "You...you speak P-Pokemon now~? What...brought that on?"

I blinked in confusion before I licked my lips and let her hips down slowly. I shook my head a smidge and gave a confused look. "Uh...shit. Was I speaking Poke'Speech?"

Carly was still too wobbly in her arms and legs so I helped her sit up against the wall. I saw her look to my 10 inch monster and lick her own lips at the sight before answering. "You were talking like a Gengar. What? You never do that before? I mean...from your texts, you and your friend sounded like you were human before so...maybe not."

I chuckled and pecked her lips, giving her a slight taste of herself. "Actually, between the two of us, I seem to have developed that bad habit. When I feel super strong emotions or, hell, just get hyped, I tend to speak in Poke'Speech. It's so natural like English, I never know when I'm actually doing it until I talk."

She wrapped her arms around me and I couldn't help but grin. I climbed over her body and between her legs, my musky shaft lying on her abdomen, just above her throbbing box. She then said, "I think it's cute...and hot~ Really makes me feel like I'm being fucked by a wild Gengar...even if he IS a Shiny black one~"

"Heh. The Gengar speech turns you on, huh?" I pulled her back and laid her onto her back again, my tip aimed at her treasure.

"Just being _fucked_ by a REAL Gengar is turning me on! I've dreamed of this forever and now it's happening! But I love role play too~ Don't you, Stephan~?"

I moved both of my hands to grab her amazing breasts which glistened in the shower water. I gave a Ghost-type giggle and nodded. "Gaaar~ Gen!" With that 'exclamation', and pulling back my foreskin, my hips flew forward as I filled her instantly with my meat, making us both gasp. Dear LORD, she was...Arceus! I never fucked pussy before but I could see why males can be addicted to it! This was nice...REALLY nice! She clenched around every millimeter and felt even warmer than when my tongue was digging around in there! Must be because my junk was even more sensitive? Ah, who the hell cares. All I know if that once I pulled my hips back and then sent them flying forward, it was...over for my control.

While I planned on messaging her tits, the Gengar in me didn't want to stop using his tongue. So, that's what I did. I removed my left hand and sucked her right tit while I fucked the mess out of her. The sound of wet fur slapping wet skin echoed in the shower, along with Thomas and Gwen's skin-on-ghost skin contact. My teeth bit her nipple lightly, my tongue swirled around it, I pulled my head back and tried to see how far her breast would stretch back until it couldn't before I let go. The bosom slapping back against her chest before I moved to the other one.

"OH, GOD~! ARCEUS, OR WHATEVER GOD~! Y-YES~! YES!" She hugged me, hands running up and down my back before she settled on my surprisingly round yet firm ass. I know right? Gengar and my ass was still very grabbable. I wonder what being fucked like this would feel like? Well, I might not know that for a long time but it is sure something to think about, for sure. I WOULD probably tell my friends about this but I'd rather wait until after I was strong enough in my powers to help change their lives, like mine. However, a little after Carly's cry, Thomas called out from the other side.

Thomas couldn't help but add his two cents' worth. "Thank Neo Thomas for that one! Long story."

My eyebrow, which I don't have, twitched as I kept fucking, large balls making PLAP noises against her ass each time I hit her womb. Pleeeease don't say anything complicated right now! I didn't interrupt HIM when he was fucking!

"N-Neo Tho-MAAAH~! THAT'S...THAT'S MY…~!" With a few adjustments of my hips, I was lucky to nail her G-Spot. Can't have my cutie being distracted with Ultra-Verse stuff, even though she doesn't know a thing about it. I continued to suck her breasts before I stopped and grinned at her, her grip on my ass having gotten a bit tighter but I moaned as she kneaded my cheeks. FUCK, I loved when that happened.

"Gaaar~! Gengar, Geeeen~! Geen...gar~!" On the last word, and not, I won't translate. It was something raunchy regardless so use your imagination, I tried something she wasn't expecting. Grabbing her legs, I folded her body up to she was on her upper back and her legs in the air. I was leaning over her and my hands were pressed to the wet floor against her head, my hips flying up and down as I pounded her.

Ahhh. The Mating Press. I fucking looooove the Mating Press. One of the _hottest_ positions I was lucky enough to discover. This way, G-Spot pounding was absolute. And this way, I was going to for-sure, hit the deepest reaches into her womb. Mmmph, from how tight she was gripping me and from how tight my large, furry balls were clenching, we were BOTH going to finish. Same time? I hope so. I hear that doesn't happen too often in real life but I'm going to try and MAKE it happen. Besides, I'm a fucking Pokemon! What defines real life anymore!

Carly wasn't able to form words as she began to cum. She just held me for dear life while her pussy tried to suck my cock as hard as possible! And as someone who knows what a blowjob feels life, I think that this was, in some ways, better than that! A spark went off in my head as I felt my end closing in on me. I think I had about 5, MAYBE 6 seconds before I lost my shit as well. I feel my nuts clench and my member throb before I tilted my head upwards and gave a loud cry, eyes turning from red to a glowing blue.

"GAAAAR~!" My dick felt like a volcano as cum erupted from my tip deep into her being. Her womb quickly filled with the seed that my feral mind wished to impregnate her with but I knew I couldn't in this body. My hips were still slamming away as I came rope after rope of euphoria, some squirting out from our joined sex's to get washed away by the water and down the drain. But there was one last thing. In the middle of my EPIC orgasm, my eyes were still glowing and I couldn't help but notice the water around us stopped in midair and floated around too. Even the water that rained from the shower heads no longer hit our bodies as we groaned and moaned the last of our pleasure, I sighed and closed my eyes. With the glow gone, the water dropped back to the ground in a decent splash and I, once again was showered in warm water.

We both panted, sweaty and satisfied as I fired the last amounts of seed from my climax into her while she lay on the ground, no longer in the Mating Press. We weren't tired enough to sleep but, BOY did we need a few minutes after that one.

"D-Damn….fuckin'...wow~" I said, breathing a bit as I used one of her nicely-shaped tits as a pillow.

"It's….it's official. Pokemon...Pokemon sex….is the best. Better than….than humans...wow~" Carly moaned, her sex not letting go of my sex. So, we just looked at each other, smiled, and shared a kiss. Couldn't WAIT for Round 2~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Thomas POV)**

I have to admit, watching my best friend go at it with Carly was both educational and arousing; the educational part coming with Gwen whispering into my ear what position Stephan used and explaining this Mating Press in exquisite detail. Why was I observing my friend? Well, that should've been obvious; I wanted to draw as much knowledge and wisdom on how to please a woman from as many sources as I could, and my boi Stephan was a treasure box of hidden archives of knowledge like that. Turns out Gwen already knew what it was; I guess that was to be expected though. I just wished I'd have thought of it sooner; I didn't like not being in the know on well… anything really. I'm just glad I was able to please Gwen with what limited knowledge I _did_ have.

"So… mind clarifying what exactly you meant by that comment about… Neo Thomas, was it?" She asked me as I offered her a sheepish smile.

"I'll tell you later; there's a lot else we should probably talk about first." I responded airily; though in truth I couldn't wait to tell her more about the ZOF and what not. I just hope I didn't bore her with it is all; though considering it was Neo Thomas that made this possible for us, I had a sneaking suspicion she would be at least marginally intrigued by it.

"There's a 2-person version of the g-spot jiggy by the way." I stated, just remembering that little factoid out of the blue as I chuckled. Personally, I found the positioning of the threesome version a bit more arousing, but the 2-person alternative worked just as well if one was only with a single partner at any given time. Actually, I'm pretty sure that was supposed to work better. That said, having the Mating Press in my back pocket of tricks would doubtlessly prove most versatile and useful to say the least.

"Oh, by the way you guys; after we're done here, I was thinking maybe I could treat you all to dinner. I'm… kind of a multi millionaire now." I literally sweatdropped as I announced this loudly enough for all three other parties present to hear me. Yeah, yeah, I know… I probably shouldn't have robbed so many ATM machines, but if we were going to make this whole double-life thing work we were going to need money and resources. Gwen's eyebrow arched and she smirked, but she didn't say much of anything as I breathed a sigh of slight relief. I wondered idly what her friend might've thought, or Stephan for that matter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Stephan)**

"You're...what!?" I bit back a moan as Carly was sucking me off. Well, more like, I was face-fucking her and not in the way Thomas was from when I snuck a glance or two. I was kneeling over her face, my shaft, a little over half, lodged down her throat, and I was just going at it. I was definitely enjoying myself as well until Thomas dropped THAT tidbit on me! I mean, it didn't stop me fucking Carly's maw or anything and I WAS going to get my second orgasm off but still! Arceus, God, and Ultra-Verse, he got that much money THAT fast!?

I only managed to score over 10k but Thomas did discover the method first. Question is, did he have more because of that or because he was robbing even more money than I was? I better up my game! I even heard Carly gasp over my meat but I didn't allow her to stop and thankfully, she didn't. I turned my attention back to her cute face and let my tongue lul out against the wet floor as I groaned. My fingers cracked the titles and my 6 toes curled tightly before I fed her as much of my musky meat as possible, unloaded my hot cum down her throat.

I was treated to a lovely sight of her trying to drink it all but she partially failed. I honestly got off on watching her choke a bit and seeing some of my seed dribble from her nose while some squirted and dribbled from the corners of her maw. But I eased my hips back a bit so she could breathe and swallow properly. I gasped and moaned as her lips gained tons of suction, stopping me from exiting her mouth entirely and forcing me to fully finish down her throat. Humping my hips a little bit more, I managed to break my shaft free and fire the last 3 ropes over her face, which she giggled at.

"Never had a guy do _that _before~" She reached up and slid some of my seed onto her finger, which she then sucked off.

"Well, I never _did_ that before but I love the notion of it~" I leaned down and licked all my seed from her face, keeping it in my mouth before placing my lips over hers. She moaned as we shared cum between each other, both of us moaning from my interesting taste of blackberries before swallowing. I keep forgetting that I taste like fruit in this body but I'm getting used to it. Now...onto other matters. With specks of seed on my lips, I turned to Thomas once again.

"So...now that I got off twice...you have HOW much, again?!"

Thomas struck a Anime-esque thinking pose. "Um… 100 million, 299 thousand, 578 dollars last I checked." He stated, giving me the exact dollar amount for some reason. Man always DID say he was good with numbers and I could only blink owlishly. Floating up from Carly, while helping her up, I used the shower water to clean as much of my body as I could reach. My sex partner, helping with my backside, as my shaft slowly retracted back into my sheath.

"You are NOT going to have me believe you gained that much...in under a week! Hasn't even been a ALMOST a week! How in the fuck did you get that much!?"

Carly looked confused as well. After spending an unusual amount of time washing my butt-cheeks, honestly, she was just groping them and I continued to let her, she looked at him. "Are you...rich? I mean, BEFORE you said you got Gengar powers?"

Thomas's eyes widened. "Fuck no! I was on lifelong disability for a long time because of my autism. And I… I may have used my… intangibility to hack the online banks using the same trick I used earlier to send thought mail, but on a colossally grander scale. No fucking way I would've made that kind of money with the ATMs alone; so I wrote a worm that automatically wires a certain dollar amount into my account from every other account on Earth… less than a fraction of a percent of each person's annual income, but with the richest one percent of the US population AND everyone in North America… well… you get the drift I suppose." He sweatdropped sheepishly; having gone balls-deep with the illegality of his money robbing and having heard stories about how other people had accomplished similar feats. "As long as I don't get cocky and go around bragging to people about it; I won't be caught. But um… at my current rate my… unregistered, private bank account will be multi billionaire status in about a week." He added.

The silence in the shower was deafening. The girls and I looked between ourselves, our mouths open wide...I remembered to lick my stray seed from my lips and swallow that, which had me snap out of it. It was honestly SO amazing that I couldn't even yell about it. I was working so hard these past few days to get money and even though I have a lot, it was only 1/5th the amount to fully pay-back student loans. And now...Thomas said he's got millions, almost _billions? _By using ONLY his intangibility to….

"You THOUGHT… a worm. You're telling me you _thought up a computer virus _with intangibility and put it into the machine to specifically steal 1% of EVERYONE'S bank account in America and Canada? Or is that the whole world? Because… I had no idea….we could even...that defies ALL possibilities even I could imagine with intangibility…." And that's saying something. I study super powers like it's my religion. If someone like me never thought of doing that, hell, never thought that was possible...Thomas is...shit. I was right about something we spoke of before. If we got sent to different Pokemon worlds one day, trained for 5 years and met up somehow to battle, he'd beat me, I believe. The shit this man comes up with is just unfair. And with this Gengar thing, I need to always train at 200% percent or he'll pass me. Once that happens, I'll NEVER catch back up and I don't want that to happen.

Thomas had the gall to offer me a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he was aware of all eyes on him. "Um… yeah, that's basically it. In a week, my worm will have made me more money than I could ever possibly spend. But it's for a good cause; cuz if we're Gengar and what not we'll live for centuries at least. We've gotta have money and resources to last us all that time and I was thinking, because I have my bank account on my new phone's app… the money currency will be transferable between worlds thanks to Neo Thomas allowing us unlimited connection anywhere in the ZOFR. I mean, I'm not really sure what the conversion rate will be for Earth money vs Pokedollars but considering items there like Lemonade cost 350 dollars I'd say our money is worth a lot more than theirs."

"But dude, that's just the video games, though. So, either they're using a form of Japanese Yen, which I don't believe depending on the universe, or they have a conversion rate similar to America. Because, you don't win shit when you become a League Champion in the games. That money is realistically abysmal. _Game Theory_ proved that and we both know that being a Pokemon Champion should make you a VERY rich person." I gave my counter argument. I managed to look at Gwen and she looked at Carly who were just...very lost. But interest was on their features.

"But we don't really know if the Anime-verse uses video game currency or not mate. Let's be honest, when's the last time we saw Ash and co buy a lemonade or something similar in that world? I mean, you may be right, but you might also not be; in which case we'd be even richer than we are here. My money is you guys' money FYI, but regardless; we'd still be ridiculously wealthy in any currency so I'm not too concerned.

If it uses a currency conversion rate similar to America, that's no skin off my back. Still, it's interesting to think about. How would a League Champion earn enough money to pay for everything if the money rate for winning battles there is so low? Either they would need another source of income since battling Trainers make shit for money, or the games aren't an accurate representation of how money and currency work in those worlds. Also, I think the reason it's like that in the games is so the game itself doesn't become too unbalanced, I guess.

That's not really a reason to assume that game money logic would apply to a real-life version of the Pokemon universe; so I guess the American money rate could apply just as easily as anything else mate. Hmm… that's honestly not a problem for me; American economy is incredible lately… at least compared to us piss poor Canadians. My mom told me that British money is worth even more still." He was doing that thing he did now where he literally just thought out loud.

"Um, as fun as it is listening to you both ramble about money, Pokemon worlds, and other stuff, we were having amazing sex, getting to know each other, and getting proper answers, I believe?" Gwen smirked as she hugged the floating rainbow, sorry, Skittle Gengar from behind. He'll always be Skittles to me. Grah! Damn, he's so adorable like that! He may be hilariously annoying sometimes but I mean it when I'd said 'I'd fuck it'. Lucky woman…

Carly then hugged ME from behind, her breasts rubbing my back. "Yeah! I mean, your friend is rich and you two are Pokemon but can you both pleeease let us know everything else? We'll take you to one of our houses even!"

"Well, damn, that sounds tempting. Heh." I said with a smirk before I looked at Thomas.

Thomas nodded in accordance. "I concur, let's blow this popsicle stand." He declared with an air of effervescence. "So… Gwen… how much you wanna bet I can transfer my invisibility and intangibility can be transferred to anyone I'm touching?" He grinned while eyeballing her naked form. Knowing him, he was sorely tempted to just take her with him and go starkers throughout the city beyond these walls, but he wasn't quite that rude. Me...I was but before we could do anything else, both his and my phones gave a sudden text tone, within our Belly Dimensions.

Reaching into his stomach-like-portal and pulling out his phone, Thomas flipped his open and his eyes widened as he read it out loud for all of us to hear. '_While I'm glad you're both having fun; consider yourselves fortunate that I stepped in and prevented anyone from seeing, hearing, or otherwise walking in on what you all were doing. That kind of carelessness can cost you if you aren't more careful, and I won't always be around to save your asses. That said, do be sure to enjoy your Gengar forms first and foremost. Neo Thomas OIC2. PS, my kindest regards to you two… Carly and Gwen, hope you both had fun as well._

OI, what was that part? Also, HE stopped us from getting caught!?

Thomas's eyebrows quirked as he turned his phone off. "Well… I guess he really is keeping an eye out, huh?"

Gwen gave Thomas a side-look. "Okay, no more secrets, Thomas. Who is this 'Neo Thomas' guy? Some other guy who shares your name? Or is he from the Matrix?"

Carly then started to ask ME questions. "Was HE the one who gave you guys these powers? Wait, is he like you two and how did he see us!? How did he stop people from watching or coming in here?"

Gwen pressed her breasts closer to Thomas' back. "Now that I think about it, we WERE obscenely loud. We shouldn't have even been able to get to have proper sex, what with how loud YOU were Thomas~" She pecked his cheek a bit before removing herself and turning off the water with me doing the same on me and Carly's end. The girls grabbed their towels and properly dried off while Thomas' and mine's junk was no longer visible. Fuck, I forgot to pay attention to how that worked again! Next time for sure!

Thomas turned intangible in order to dry off; the total amount of water droplets just falling to the floor at his feet all at once as he resumed tangible form immediately after, now perfectly dry with a smug little smirk on his face. "No more towel-drying for me ever again!" He giggled like an overexcited schoolgirl and clapped his hands from overstimulation. I snorted with a smirk and did the same thing. What a man-child he can be at times. Honestly, it was no different than turning intangible and letting wind or cold-air pass through you.

Carly rolled her eyes and smirked, still towel drying. "Well, not all of us can have crazy Gengar powers, Mr. Rainbow. Speaking of which, why ARE you both not normal Shinies?"

"Cuz we requested something else from my counterpart." Thomas remarked in a flippant tone. "Look, we'll explain everything as best we can when we get to whoever's house, but for now… we should probably make ourselves scarce for the time being." He added in an uncharacteristically plainspoken, no-nonsense tone.

"He's right though. Get dried, dressed, and we'll fly you both. Just give us the directions." I said.

Gwen and Carly, who put on their undergarments exchanged words before deciding. In the end, we were flying the girls to Gwen's house as Carly stated she hadn't cleaned her place yet. It wasn't messy but she didn't want to appear as too much of a slob. Even now, we employed our trick of intangible-invisibility so the girls wouldn't be cold as we flew and they held on tightly.

Very tightly.

I wasn't sure about Gwen with Thomas but I would've been choked to death if I needed air to breathe. But I don't...so yay. Pretty soon, we flew through the roof of Gwen's house, which was actually pretty nice for someone who lived alone. I saw a car in the drive-way before we went inside and I wondered why she didn't drive but hell, I wouldn't drive in snow either if I had the chance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Thomas)**

As we made ourselves at home in Gwen's house; I continued to make use of my intangibility in order to further enhance my thought worm through my phone and subsequent connection with the entire world wide web. In seconds, I had unrestricted access to all the online bank accounts across the entire planet. By applying my invisibility and intangibility to both my unregistered account and my ever-increasing army of thought worms; bypassing firewalls and all manners of online security became easy-worth, and the best part is nobody would be able to trace where the money was being bled out into because my account was a literal phantom account, a fucking data ghost in the entire system.

So while Stephan was making himself at home; I was making our little rag-tag team of 4 richer than anyone else on the planet. Every online and debit transaction, every high-earning YouTube channel, every high gross earning company, every government, every mega mogul billionaire; I hit them all and some of the assholes like Trump I literally bled dry until he had literally nothing left online. A fraction of a percentage of every human being's total net earnings would continue to bleed out from their accounts and into mine for the rest of time; leaving the entire world utterly gobsmacked and powerless to do anything about it as both the account they were all going to and the thought worms that drained the accounts would elude any and all manners of detection or prevention.

Bill Gates, Jeff Bezos, and others I shaved several billion dollars off of their total net worth and set the worms to continue to shave off about 5 percent of their annual net income each year from now on; the money leaks worldwide and absolutely undetectable and irreversible by any human standards. The thought worms were similarly undetectable by any and all antivirus programs and even if the leaks were noticed, and they would be unquestionably at this point; there'd be nothing for them to stick it on or anyone to blame.

And yes, Stephan, I hit Pokemon too; how could I not? It was the highest-grossing media franchise in the entire world… so I shaved about a billion dollars off of its total net worth of 90 billion dollars. Was I being petty about the upcoming Pokemon Sword and Shield no National Dex debacle when I bled Junichi Masuda as dry as Trump? Probably. Did I give a shit? Absolutely not.

Within minutes of applying all this my phantom account had made a quantum leap from 100 million, 299 thousand, and 578 dollars to over 200 billion dollars altogether, putting me above even good ol'e Jeff Bezos in total net worth, and that value would only continue to soar as my thought worms in the system continued to do their thing.

As long as people continued to earn money across the world; I would continue to drain a certain percentage of that money for the remainder of time. I couldn't wait to see the look on Stephan and the girls' faces when I told them I'd just made us richer than motherfucking Midas. In fact, why wait at all?

I was currently giggling aloud to myself like I always did when I had done something spectacularly clever, and given how well Stephan knew me I was sure my chuckling up a storm had tipped him off something awful. I could feel the girls staring at me too as they all doubtlessly wondered what I'd been up to. I waited as patiently as I could manage for them to ask the obvious questions.

Stephan sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. The furry Gengar pinched the area between his eyes since he didn't have a nose to pinch. "Do, I want to ask what you did this time? I _know_ you did something, dude, else you wouldn't be losing your shit over there."

Instead of answering him, I used the malleability of my body to form four phantom debit cards that were tied to the account and threw one each to him and the girls leaving myself with the fourth; then I passed my phone to Stephan with my, no, our bank balance displayed on the app screen and waited for the inevitable fallout. The black Gengar blinked a few times and squinted his eyes, as if he needed glasses to see the numbers properly.

"Wait...wait, what?...Wait…...**WAIT, WHAT THE FUCKING….FUCK!?" **I damn near lost my mind when his eyes became saucer like and he gasped VERY loudly, fell to his back, and a little soul rose from his mouth but not ever leaving. Oh, GOD! I nearly KILLED my already-dead friend! I floated up wards, busting my non-existent guts as I cackled like a super villain! Carly and Gwen both very confused and worried about our reactions.

"OH, SHIT! Wait, what's going on!? What did you just show him!?" Carly exclaimed in a worried fashion, kneeling beside her new love interest, who still was drooling SOUL! How that remotely works, I won't know until I study it more in-depth but for now, it's GREAT comedic material! It got so bad that I wasn't even able to stop laughing! Both my autistic mindset and Gengar instincts weren't letting me! Holy shit, is my body actually _turning _into a new color!? I noticed my arm, chest, EVERYTHING wasn't rainbow but actually pinkish-red! DAMN! I really AM busting all my guts! So much so that my body changes color depending on how strong my emotions are! I FUCKING LOVE THIS BODY OF MINE!

"Thomas, now, you're starting to scare me a bit," Gwen said a tad uneasy but the smirk on her face told me that she wasn't actually scared, "You're changing colors AND you made Stephan pass out? What was so funny? Do we wanna look?" I finally managed to calm down when Carly asked me that and I laughed so hard I that I was wheezing like a fucking Wheezing.

I floated over to the unconscious Rey and plucked my phone from his cold, dead hands… err, unconscious undead hands so to speak, and cast Carly and Gwen a significant look while holding it out in front of me for one of them to take. "It isn't anything bad, well… not bad for us anyways." I grinned lasciviously as I said this and finally decided to come out with it.

"I just made us over 200-billion dollars." I said in a matter-of-fact, nonchalant tone that I knew would've driven anyone crazy. The reaction was almost immediate from both of them.

"SAY, **WHAT!? HOW!?**" They both screamed in unison yet I just couldn't stop grinning away. Carly then spoke after their combined exclamation.

"Wasn't it just a LITTLE while back you said you had over 100 MILLION!? How in the HELL did you just suddenly jump to over 200-FUCKING-BILLION!? Are you robbing the entire world blind or something!?"

My grin got even wider somehow, literally splitting my face as I put it back together and responded. "That's actually… EXACTLY what I'm doing. I made an army of my earlier thought worm and programmed them to steal from every online account, transaction, etc on the entire planet. I also shaved several billion off each from the world's richest and their respective total net earnings; including Jeff Bezos and Bill Gates, and I programmed the worms to continue to steal 5 percent of their annual income every year for the rest of time. Basically, I supplied a means for us to accumulate literally infinite, unending money; all with my worms being invisible and intangible and able to bypass any and all security programs manmade without issue. This entire system I've created is essentially absolutely irreversible by any human standards. I've become like Sheldon Cooper; one Gengar transformation away from turning into a supervillain." I was still grinning like a madman the entire time I explained this; though I made sure not to split my face again as I could still feel my jaw being somewhat dislocated despite my putting it back together.

Carly and Gwen was in total disbelief. Gwen ran a hand through her hair and said, "I...I gotta sit down for a minute." And sit down she did, on one of her nice-looking brown couches. "Not only am I fuck-buddies with a Gengar but now he's, what? The _richest _guy on the _planet!?_"

Carly just had to look at my phone again before stepping back. Literally speechless for about 10 seconds or so, she then found her words. "Just...just what do you even plan to DO with that money? I mean…" She trailed off not knowing what else to say but I could sorta hear a hopeful tone that my new ears couldn't help but pick up. Hell, I'd sound the same if I was in her shoes. If I had close relations with someone super rich, I'd love for a donation or two as well. Heh, little did she know that she was going to get more than she bargained for. Her, Gwen, and even my knocked-out friend...yuuuup. Soul still floating from his mouth. Interesting thing it was. A little ball of blue attached to an ethereal blue string from the back of his throat. Someone SHOULD get him up…maybe after it stops being funny.

Actually, I think I'll take a picture of this while I explain to Carly and Gwen what I plan to do with this money. It'll for sure be a great conversation starter several hundred years in the making! HeheheHAHAHAHA! "Well, I plan on traveling the expanse of the Multiverse once I grow powerful enough as a Gengar to access my Mega Evolution and its ability to access other dimensions. To do that while living as long as ghosts have the potential to; I'm going to need to start earning some big bucks. So I says to meself, why not start now? It's probably a bit premature to be planning THAT far ahead, but fortune favours the prepared as they say.

That money will be there as… insurance of my living the great life no matter what world I go to, and not just me either. In case you two were unaware; what you're holding in your hands is in fact debit cards I made from my own body, debit cards that are linked to the account I just showed you on the phone as well as… all the money contained therein. Let that sink in for a while while I snap some pics from different angles. This is so going on every social media site I can think of when we out ourselves to the Multiverse man, heheheheHAHAHAHA~!" I realized I was probably only giving them more questions than answers with that statement, but that was part of the fun. I really did love fucking with people sometimes, but I would answer any and all questions they asked of me with great pleasure and satisfaction. Besides, I had a feeling that them finding out they were sharing in my newfound fortune would be more than enough to curb any further 411's for now; maybe even put me as much in Carly's pants as it did Gwen's. Hey, I never said I would be opposed to swapping girls with Stephan every once in a while; fuck, I'd be all for it actually.

Seems once that info DID set in, they both yelled," SERIOUSLY!?" Before looking at their Debit Cards in a new light. They then began to excitedly squeal and interrupt my picture-taking to give me very alluring tackles. Okay, it wasn't actually alluring but I'm using that word due to the amazing pairs of breasts rubbing up on my left and right sides, while they continued to exclaim "Thank you, thank you! THANKS, THOMAS!" They both then placed deep kisses on my left and right cheeks, which felt heavenly. Not like a kiss on the lips but the sensation of both did make me turn a bit pink before I turned back into my natural, glamourous, rainbow colors.

"No worries. It was my pleasure ladies. Seriously, it's not like I don't have enough to share. Besides, I always swore upside-down and backwards that if I one day had unlimited means of any sort I'd be the most generous person in the Totality of existence. Not to mention that it makes me happy seeing you all happy." I blushed shyly while confiding this; though I was glad that I managed to say that to them and even happier to know I 100 percent meant it as well. '_My Neo Counterpart, I could honestly kiss you right now_.' I gleefully whispered in my own head.

"So, what's mine is you guys' and all that. Don't ever feel afraid to go and buy whatever the hell you feel like because I doubt anything would or even could put a significant dent in my current annual income now." I added with a chuckle; unable to believe how quickly I'd gone from maybe a couple of hundred dollars a month to literally swimming in vast oceans of digital cash. Being a Gengar was positively stupendous and superlative! And I had a feeling that I had only scratched the surface of what I might one day be capable of. Just had to keep thinking big and poor old Stephan would never be able to keep up, muahahahahahaha~! Speaking of Stephan, I finally decided to take some pity on the poor bastard and pulled my tried and true trick on him. "Holy shit, is that a female Typhlosion?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs with pure elation bleeding out from my tone.

The shout surprised the girls and made them look at me like I was...well, they probably already think I'm crazy, so nothing new there. "Why did you just shout that!? Are there more Pokemon we don't know about in our world!?" Gwen exclaimed, looking around but I held up a finger and pointed to Stephan, making them look at him.

It took a couple seconds but he seemed to have _slurped_ his soul back into his mouth, his eyes shot up, and then he jumped forward. "YEEEES! FINALLY! COME HERE, DARLING!" Aaaand, I shifted my hand into a small wall with a density that was as hard as steel, Stephan's face crashing and literally flattening against my wall-hand. He then slid down my smooth wall with a sound akin to a gloss-finish window and plopped onto the ground, me chuckling.

"I keep tellin' ya' mate. I love ya' but I don't love ya' like THAT! HAHAHAHA!"

Stephan groaned from his position on the floor while I turned my hand back to normal. He shakingly rose one of his arms and flipped me the bird, which nearly had me falling out laughing. The girls couldn't help but laugh too, seeming to understand that I was playing a prank on my friend. Considering the fact that we treated physical injuries as a cartoon would and we couldn't REALLY be hurt by conventional means! If a normal person did what he did, their necks would be broken or worse but Stephan's face just pancaked for Christ Sake! Even I haven't done that yet!

Stephan then got up and tackled me to the ground, attempting to choke me to death but...jokes on him. WHO NEEDS AIR!?

"DIE, THOMAS! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! DIE FOR TRICKING ME WITH THE **SAME! FUCKING! JOKE! **YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE TYPHLOSION! GRAAAAAHHHH!" I lost my shit at that and started laughing; not doubting for a second that would either incense him further or make him slump to the ground in defeat as I continued to defy his attempts to do away with me. God, I was beside myself with joy at this point as I, in my mounting hilarity, finally pulled off the trick I'd been trying right from the moment I woke up with these powers yesterday morning.

My whole body went as flat as a sheet of paper underneath Stephan's body as I slid out from under him and over to the other side of the living room with a grin looking up at him from the floor; unable to resist taking a page out of the Mask's book as I said. "Look Ma! I'm roadkill~! Haha~!" I sang with delirium and pure delight as I brought my flatter-than-a-pancake thumb over into my mouth and started to blow on it as my body slowly swelled up like a balloon and popped, returning my body to its proper shape, size, and dimensions as a wave of dizziness struck me suddenly.

Whoa, major hangover coming on; damn, going flat like that was apparently prone to giving you a major case of the woozies. I'd have to practice with that technique more to mitigate the motion sickness or whatever it was I was slightly feeling from defying physics in such a grandiose manner. It certainly didn't help that I had probably further expended myself earlier creating those damn viral worms. Agatha's Gengar made that look so easy during it's one and only battle with Ash's Pikachu; ya know, the one that made Scott decide to grant him entry into the Battle Frontier? Yeah, that one… that's where I got the idea for this technique from. I could even pinpoint the exact moment in the battle that it happened.

Gwen managed to cease her laughing and looked between the two of us. "Man! You both really have fun as Gengar, I see! I mean, you're _real_ Pokemon but you're still like cartoons! You may not look it but you both sure act like it and I think you two look cooler than what the Detective Pikachu Movie did, but it's version of a Gengar in our world was pretty good."

"I think Pokken did a pretty good job with Gengar without it looking like an anime." Carly said, her own breath calming down from the good laugh. Stephan was still fuming a bit but, hey, he'll get over it. Especially once he eyes his new Debit Card and smirked a bit. Putting it into his Belly Dimension, he floated over to stand near them.

"It IS super fun being a Pokemon and we DO look super cool. Honestly, we look exactly the way we were hoping. Proper bodies. Not just round with stubby limbs and faces. I can even touch my toes like this." He said with a small shrug.

Carly then asked, "But you two _weren't_ born as Pokemon. You said you got the powers of Gengar and you both live here in our world. So...can you both change back or are you stuck like this?"

Stephan smirked. "I honestly wouldn't care if I was stuck like this."

I chuckled as I elaborated. "But yes, we can. I can show you two my human form if ya wish, but I've gotta tell ya it's not quite as impressive as what I'm sporting now." I giggled.

Stephan grinned and jabbed an elbow into my left arm. "Yeah, he's even fatter than normal! Veeeery scary! Scarier than a Ghost-type! Hehehehe~!"

I chuckled. "Aye, that be true, huh? Ya know, I could probably reprogram my human form's appearance using the 10 percent Gengar-power to retain my malleability in my human form. I could literally pull a… shit, what's the name of that detective from the Flash in seasons 4 and 5 who was supposed to be dead in Season 1, has virtually limitless elasticity powers, and is a detective. The one that the Thinker took over last?" Damn, I was drawing a complete blank. I'd almost said Ronnie Raymand, but that was fucking Firestorm. What was this bitch's name?

"Ugh, whatever… you guys know who I mean. My point is, I could theoretically look like whatever I wanted in human form to because of how malleable I am as a Gengar; 10 percent of that malleability would carry over to my human form. That was the rules my Neo Counterpart placed on us, was it not mate?"

Stephan just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Dude...Ralph Dibney...plus how dare you for anti'ing my joke."

"I believe I understand what Thomas is saying though," Gwen stated. Man, the more she speaks, the more I love her! "Sounds just like Elongated Man, honestly. So, from the way you're talking, that's something you both never did before, changing what your human form looks like."

Stephan held up his hands. "Well, not necessarily 'changing'. I mean, human, Gengar, I look sexy-as-fuck though I'm biased with my sexy-Pokemon-ass. Thomas on the other hand?" He shrugged and chuckled. "At most, he'll just get rid of his gut. He actually did look pretty good in some old pics he showed me of himself."

I nodded in accordance. "Yeah, and maybe some improved muscle tone as well; a nice 8-pack ought to do, hehehehe. Regardless, I would have to maintain my normal human appearance when I'm around my family; so you both might as well know what I look like. I may love being a Gengar, but unlike Rey; I've always been more comfortable in my human skin and with human lovers, barring few exceptions like Mew, Gardevoir, Espeon, Tails, Cosmo, and… actually, quite a lot of the Pokemon species I love tend to be Psychic and/or Fairy-type, huh? That's funny, but then again… they are my two favourite types battle-wise as well." I yammered incessantly as I became outlined in a multicolored light and instantly shifted form as I assumed my human guise for what felt like the first time in ages for all to see.

I grinned the same grin as in my Gengar form, though nowhere near as Cheshire as I did a little twirl and let the girls behold me in my human form, gut and all. "Nice to finally meet you two face to face. You can call me Thomas James Currie, or just Tom for short. I'm looking forward to getting to know you both much better in the coming days." I smirked teasingly, grabbing my glasses from my face and tossing them asunder. They'd always been a nuisance anyways, and I had grown past my need of them anyways.

The girls were both mystified at my body. Well, I did tell them in advance that I would be making changes to it, of course, but to summarize, let's just say it was one of an athlete's. Gwen walked up to me and rubbed a hand on my face, and I just giggled at her, which had her doing the same.

"You know...as a girl who had sex with a Gengar in two days, seeing you as an actual person will take some getting used too, believe it or not. But...you ARE cute-looking, I'll say that for sure!"

Meanwhile, Carly was poking at Stephan, who grumbled at her. "Come ooon. You do it, too! I want to see what you really look like!"

"...Fine, but I'm expecting sex for it!" Stephan dramatically exclaimed to her. Carly rolled her eyes in a playful manner and kissed the guy, planting a large smooch on his lips. When she was done, Stephan gave a pleased sigh before he was covered in a bit of black power and transformed back to his own human form. From what I could see, the only thing he changed was make himself about an inch or two taller. Besides that, my mate had a pretty impressive build that was natural for him. Well, as natural as someone who was a gymnast for 14 years in a row could be, so he had no real need to alter anything else. Carly was slightly taken aback, possibly not expecting the dynamic in bodies or nationalities between the two of us. She also came up to the top of his chest.

"I guess _neither_ of you are what we were expecting! But I can get used to this face. You don't even look that old either, Stephan. I mean...well, you _sound_ like you could be but...how old are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm 22."

Carly's eyes opened up and she laughed a little. She then jabbed his chest. "Well, surprise, surprise. I'm 23. Almost 24. So, I'm about...a year-and-a-half older than you are, I think!"

"I don't feel weird about it. I mean, nothing wrong with being with an older woman." Stephan grinned, wrapping an arm around her.

I couldn't help but add my own input. "Yeah, I tend to have a thing for MILFs and women who know what they're doing. Ain't no sub for experience in my books. Besides, age is a state of mind; not a state of being."

Gwen laughed in Carly's direction who playfully narrowed her eyes. "Hey, I'm not a MILF! I'm still very young! At least wait until I'm almost 30 or something before complimenting me that way!" Stephan just laughed and leaned down to peck her cheek.

"Well, you'll be my cute MILF then. I mean, you ARE older than me by, what did you say? Year-and-a-half? Still banging you, babe."

"I DID promise, after all." Carly said, lightly punching his chest.

Looking at the time on my phone, my eyes widened with slight horror. "Shit! You guys have fun! I actually gotta be home in less than 10-minutes cuz mom and my sister are almost off work. I could tell them I was out on a walk but… nah, I'd better not risk it for now. I've already taken quite a few risks with them already. I'm off like a herd of turtles." I groaned as I turned to leave; not wanting this day to end so soon but also knowing that for all the money and resources I now had… I still had a family who had no clue as to the nature of my extracurricular activities. Now was not the time to be dropping these WTF bombs on them. I was just about to leave before I remembered to turn back around and kiss Gwen quickly on the lips and then hurried up to go. I took on my Gengar form once again and prepared to hightail it home like a motherfucking Swift bird.


	3. Letting Life SINK InIn The Best Way!

_Author Notes:_

_Dimension Distorter: And the misfits have returned for the 3rd installment. I'm sure last chapter was very colorful and painted a picture to show the extent of what we're willing to do in this story. Once again, epic power fantasy for us, which is the purpose of this story. Nothing less than fulfilling our sick-little minds biggest fantasies. Let me say the both of us are definitely loving it as well, isn't that right, my Skittles-colored friend?_

_Inverse Junior- Gigantophis Form: Right as rain my non poly-chromo BFF! Seriously guys, in case you didn't already get the memo; this shit here is a mad power trip fantasy for us both, and make no mistake that we'd probably pull this shit for real if we had the power to do so and get away with it. But then, very few people in this world probably wouldn't. Give a person enough firepower and you'd be amazed how far he'd go. Make a man believe he's unstoppable and well… you know the old saying about how absolute power corrupts absolutely. Well, the people that said that first were probably thinking of people like us when they said it. Anyways, now that we've once again set the terms for this story to make doubly sure everyone knows they're set in stone; shall we begin Rey, old buddy, old pal?_

_Dimension Distorter: Yes, sir. Absolutely. He's right though. Beware if we ever get powers like these else you might find that you're missing quite a few bucks from your bank account. My fuck, I'm still reeling from that a little bit. Let it be known that we don't plan these chapters before-hand. They just write themselves and...somehow work perfectly, so I didn't know he'd be stealing hella money like that. Now let's begin Round 3._

Chapter 3: Letting Life Sink In...In the BEST Way!

**(Stephan)**

"Okay…let's see here…" I was currently in a GameExchange as I looked around for shit to buy for myself. After all of the money that we had made a while back...okay, that Thomas stole a while back, us and the girls had no qualms about ever worrying about finances ever again. So, since I was currently back on my college campus after that freak-out fiasco last month, I decided that there was no longer a need for me to steal from places like this.

Oh, don't get me wrong. I'll still do it if it's convenient for me but when you have so much green that you can live for 500 years and NOT run out of the shit, then why not give back to the community a bit? Besides, I prefer to give my money to franchises that I actually like, such as this place and currently, I was going through the Nintendo 3DS section.

"Okay...I think I'll grab a 2DS. Actually, two of them for my sisters and a few games for them. I'll grab myself Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate as well because I definitely wanna try this game and see how much more difficult it is compared to Monster Hunter World. Actually..." I then walk to the PS4 section and nod to myself at seeing other shit I wanted. Amazing how last month I wouldn't have given two shits about steal from here, which I did, but get enough money and you practically are.

So, I walk over to one of the employees and make sure to grab my purchases from behind the locked glass doors, which he used his key to open up. Walking behind the counter, I saw that I was getting a few looks from people at my stuff.

Well, let's go over the shit again. A pair of 2DS, about 6 games for each one, a single 3DS game for myself, three PS4 Controllers, two new PS4 Pro's, and some new PS4 games. Yeah, one would think I'm Mr. Rich Bitch after seeing all this crap and I think even the workers were skeptical about my ability to buy this shit. Ha! Don't worry about me, guys. My pockets are killing me from over-feeding them.

"Yo, you sure you aren't doing your Christmas shopping a bit too early," the one ringing my stuff smirked at me said, "because this is probably going to clean your wallet out."

I shrug. "Actually, I've got a pretty successful online business going for me. It's a kickass website where you can make money by doing practically nothing so I'm splurging on shit I've been holding out on getting." My eyes wandered around, as if I planned on getting something else. Hell, I might just to flex on all the people in this store. God, having financial and literal power definitely made my Douche-Meter skyrocket, huh? But as long as I'm not being a fuck-face about it too directly to other people, then it's all good.

Finally, he stopped ringing up everything and I swear his eyes widened when he looked at the price. He then looked at me and gave a nervous chuckle, the other guy next to him looked at his screen and curled his lips.

"Daaayum, man…" Was all he said before he began to gaze over my stuff. "Honestly, I think the two PS4 Pro's are gonna destroy you."

"It's gooood, my guy," I said, "just gimmie the number and I'll pay it all off with this." I then reach for my wallet and pull out my Debit Card. I actually decided to split my funds 3 ways. A lot of it is in the bank, a lot of it is in Cash App, and a lot of it is in . This way, in case something happens to the money in the bank (which I doubt but you can never trust banks) then I've got the other two locations.

Ringing up the number the guy taking care of my purchases said, "Um ...that'll be $2,389.21."

Lovely. People were staring now. I hope you can hear the sarcasm of my enjoyment of being the center of attention here. Not like I was _trying _to be but I buy shit in bulk if I can. Arceus knows I fucking CAN now.

Or is that Neo Thomas knows I can? Bah, who cares which god's name I use? Like I said, I just put my Debit Card into the card reader, using the chip and bada-bing, bada-boom. Purchase made and not a fucking _iota_ of a dent in my money. The guy slapped his head and laughed a bit.

"You LEGIT just bought all of that!? You didn't even fucking flinch!? Hahaha, you're crazy! You just helped US out like crazy though!"

I helped him put my stuff in bags and just grinned. "No problem, dude. I said I had it covered."

"Yo, you HAVE to tell me how the hell you made that much money! What, are you in that college down the road!? Mount Union?"

I nodded. "Yup. The very same. Also, that thing I use is called 'InfluencerCash'. Give it a check and see how that shit works for you. I'm actually paying off my student debt in bulk and my stay in college with all the money I made off of that thing. And you tell your boss to give you a promotion for getting 2k in one sitting for the store. I'll be coming back here a LOT because I like you guys better than GameStop."

"Hell, yeah, dude! You need help carrying that to your car!? I'll help you man!" The man said but I held out my hand.

"Nah, I got it. I'm deceptively strong, dude. But thanks for the help!" So, I grabbed all the bags and left the store. I looked around and saw no one was around after walking off to the side a bit and no one inside the store could see me from this position. So...into the BELLY DIMENSION!

"Damn, I'm glad Thomas told me this was possible! I'm not even transformed but it's a thing!" Placing the bags near my stomach, you'd think a black portal began to suck the bags in until there was nothing in my hands at all and the portal closed, leaving them in my infinite limbo. Also, no, I didn't bring my car with me.

When you can carry things around you a pocket dimension, you don't need a truck. And when you can fly, well…

After thinking about that, I was a black Gengar and soaring through the chilly air but the cold didn't really affect my furry body as much as I thought it would. Actually, I feel like I'm in 75 degree weather, even though it's definitely nowhere near that hot. As I flew back to my house, I couldn't help but think about all of the progress that Thomas and I managed to make within' this past month of us getting our new powers.

We're still getting used to the fact that this is how our lives are going to be forever from this point on but it's growing on us. Gwen and Carly, we see as frequently as possible. I mean, I can't because I'm in college but I do my best to fly over as fast as possible and see the girls, especially Carly. Between the two of them, she's my main squeeze and she's a massive Pokephiliac. Fucking her as a Gengar just gets better and better.

Oh yeah, our ability to fly has gotten better. We can now fly two times as fast as before and have even more aerodynamic control. Without speed-enhancing moves, I'm proud of our progress. We also do our best to train as well, mainly in learning to perform Moves or other stuff.

I'm on the verge of mastering Night Shade actually. I mean, I DO know the Move. I can perform it. However, I wanted to _master _it and any other Move that I learn. We both agree that learning the abilities themselves isn't enough. We have to try and use them in as many potential ways as possible and I already had experience with controlling my ghost energy.

I can make mirages, attack things with ghostly energy, or even make a large specter of myself. Not too big but definitely 3 times my size and I'm still playing with this move. Of course, Thomas as I managed to learn a few basic moves a Gengar can learn together, such as Hypnosis, Spite, and Shadow Punch from training against each other. Though that doesn't mean we know the exact same moves as each other.

Thomas hasn't learned Night Shade yet but unlike him, I don't know how to perform Confuse Ray. So, we're doing our best to teach each other the moves the other can't do. Oh, yeah! The training! God, motherfuckers our gym's need to shut the fuck up! Lifting weights isn't training!

Let me see them get CONSTANTLY blasted into the ground or punched through rocks and then they can talk to me about training! Watching the shit in anime looks cool but actually going through that kind of pain, sweat, and exhaustion? Lord, it's not fun but at the same time, it's very, _very _exhilarating. To know that we're just beating the shit out of each other to gain as much power as our bodies can currently put out. Hell, I didn't even know Ghost-types could GET tired but I think it's more mental strain with a mix of physical pain from being attacked by other Pokemon moves.

We don't have a way to tell how we are compared to Gengar in the video games so we chose the safe route and estimate our abilities around the anime. We decided to go by thresholds, mainly by Gym Leaders. And we're sadly very critical about the level of power that we can perform. I think we could defeat any 1st Gym but I know that we won't be satisfied until we're sure we can destroy any 1st Gym, not just defeat it.

The girls love to cheer us on and we've had dinner with them multiple times. We even told them some of our plans to travel the vast Multiverse but not the part about us leaving the planet forever...or however long it takes to get back. But I feel that conversation will come up real soon.

I scratch the fur on my head. "Damn, I wish we could bring 'em with us. There's gotta be something we can probably do." I shrugged.

A sudden bong on my phone alerted me, making me reach into my stomach and pull it out. '_Why can't you; if you wanna bring them along then I'm the answer man Rey. I'm the answer to any and all of your problems. All you've gotta do is ask. NT_.'

Raising an eye, I let a small fanged grin make its way onto my features. "Oh, yeah. I guess we do have a trump-card god in our back pockets, huh? How Deus ex Machina of you, Neo Thomas~" I said in a sing-song voice.

Another bong indicated he'd responded. '_Dude, my people practically invented Deus ex Machina mechanics and concepts. As a matter of fact, we did. I would encourage you to try and find your own solutions to problems like this, but if you ever need me I'm just a text away. Plus, Aiyanna would probably flay me alive for just up and abandoning you guys after I gave you these powers. :p_'

I shook my head a bit. "Well, my first instinct is never to call you, man. I wanna see if we can do anything first before you CAN do everything. We rely on you too much as we won't get more powerful and we _want_ more power. If we can't do it, then we'll let you know."

Another texting tone that automatically asserted itself onto my phone as his tone bonged, playing the Endless Possibilities soundtrack from Sonic Unleashed. '_Understood, I respect that. Just wanted to make sure you knew I'm always around if you do encounter a problem you can't currently solve. Big brother is always watching Rey, remember that. ;)_'

I playfully roll my eyes. "Right. My big godly brother. Oh, well, it could've been so much worse." Honestly, it really could've been worse. I shudder at the thought of Thomas Infinity. Knowing that fucking clown was REAL sent so many shivers down my spine, that I would've nope'd out the room the instant I knew he was in there.

I'll definitely always be glad for Neo Thomas and him doing this. And I'm sure Aiyanna is helping in some ways too, even though I can't see it.

'_You better believe I am mister_!' Aiyanna telepathically broadcasted to me suddenly.

I stop flying for a moment and just tilt my head up at nothing. "Do you two contact my Thomas this much or is this just a me thing?"

'_I'm in contact with him right now sweety, and you better believe there's something going on there. ;)_' Da fuq, how did she do the winky-faced emoji while using TELEPATHY?! God, it's on my BRAIN! The fucking EMOJI is on my mind's eye and I can SEE it! How trippy and strange! Also, WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY THAT!? IS SHE FUCKING HIM!? If that was the case I growl and snap my fingers, continuing my way to my house.

"I bet that asshole is getting sex right now or something. I mean only one of us lives in Canada and what did Aiyanna mean by that!? Gah, she might be sucking him off right now! I bet she is!" I just held my head and roared into the cold about how much I missed getting laid, even though I got some last week from Carly and wished I was back in Canada right now. But...I have games and groceries to attend too and I sure purchased a lot.

**(Thomas)**

I cried and gasped into my pillow in p-spot orgasm as it effectively woke me up! Damn, that was… unexpected, but not unwelcome. If you're wondering what just happened, the gorgeous pinkette Aiyanna, who had helped with giving me and Stephan powers, had paid me a visit in my dreamland while I slept the afternoon away in my Gengar body and subjected me to the most fantastic wet dream I'd ever fucking had! And trust me, I'd had some truly amazing ones in my time!

"Wow, okay then… thanks for that gorgeous!" Was all I said before I gave a Cheshire yawn and decided that 5 PM was pushing it. My mom and sister Beezer were at work today, but not for much longer, and after two weeks since the reveal that I had powers and their understandable freak-out… things had settled down into a sort of routine for me.

I'd even had Gwen over at the house for supper, where she got to have my mom's delicious home-cooking while we all talked. They were understandably freaked of course, and Gwen and I wisely decided not to mention our gigantic fortune for now. My mom was very steeped in her morals, so no matter the uniqueness of my situation I don't think she was emotionally ready to accept the fact that I'd stolen literally 200 billion dollars from the entire world's supply of money and 1 percenters.

I think the highlight of that day was when I turned into my Gengar form and made goofy faces at my almost two-year-old nephew; making him laugh like crazy. Eventually, things winded down and life returned to some semblance of normalcy throughout the house; though we got a happy bit of news from my sister Beezer who finally managed to get pregnant! Elliot was gonna be a big brother! God, I was so happy to be alive, and hoped I'd be able to keep in contact with them regularly when I left for the Pokemon World.

Stephan and I hadn't told anyone about that part yet, and since getting to know Gwen and Carly they'd become very frequent visitors as well; Carly less so compared to Gwen since she was Stephan's main squeeze and all. Beezer, being the sturdy, all around chill person that she was… accepted my new state of being much quicker compared to my other family members. Flying over to visit my dad in prison as a Gengar and scaring the bejeezus out of him had been another highlight. Naturally, he wanted to know all the how's and the why's, and I did my best to explain things to him.

He was remarkably chill and accepting, and even asked me if it was possible for me to make him something like me. I told him I'd try, but that my powers were still in an early development stage. We'd stayed up pretty much all night talking and shooting the shit, and I told him a bit more about my stories; which I now 100 percent knew were all true. I beat a hasty retreat when dawn came; not wanting to be caught by the prison guards when they did their morning checkups.

All and all, things were going great for me. Mom did make a point of telling me to be careful not to be seen in my Gengar form. She worried about how people might react or if they would try and contain me somehow. Bless her soul, she really was a good woman and a very protective mama bear. I'd be absolutely lost without her and her gentle guidance. It's why I opted to never tell her of my financial fortunes; because I know she'd never approve. Still, that didn't mean I couldn't make life better for her and the others anonymously.

"Oh well, I guess there's going to be some people who are better off not knowing all the finer details." I then grew a mischievous grin as I sent Rey a text. '_Guess who got some dream sex today, doo da, doo da~?! It was Aiyanna and she knows how to play, all the doo da day~!_' I bragged teasingly in a sing-song text; knowing he was experiencing a major case of blue balls thanks to College and his hectic schedule. So me, being the all-loving, perfectly wonderful, ever-so-supportive best friend that I am… rubbed it in his face every chance I got!

I didn't wait for his response and floated my ass up out of bed… in human form, thank you very much! Shit like passing through walls and invisibility were much easier in human form now to thanks to all that training Rey and I beat each other into the ground with. With no need to keep my secret now; I had used the malleability of my body to give myself an 8-pack and a body that male supermodels could only dream of. Cuz why the fuck not?!

Gwen didn't seem to mind the changes so much either; though I did occasionally revert back to my fat boy form to appeal to that kink of hers. Most of the time though; I just fucked her as a Gengar. My performance, my stamina, and even my libido were better in my new true form. Everything felt diluted in my human form now; not that I didn't love my 8-pack, but I was growing to be more and more comfortable in my non-human body now. Dammit Stephan, I blame you; what with all of your monster porn and non human lemon scenes! Meh, as long as the girls I fucked were human or sexy ass Pokemon then I couldn't care less what I personally looked like. Hell, if Stephan managed to find a way to turn into a Mew I'd fuck him as a Gengar as well. God, the things I would do to him with my tongue alone man! Hehehehehehehe~! Happy Thomas noises~!

Yes, that was a thing with me now; better get used to reading that cuz I'm gonna be using it quite a lot. Hey, do you really think I didn't know some lame ass versions of ourselves who didn't get these powers were out there somewhere… writing this shit instead of actually _LIVING_ it?! Yeah, I didn't think so! The boundaries between fiction and reality were but a fleeting illusion my young grasshoppers. Now, the only question I had for today; what would I do? Answer: the same thing I do every day for the past month… fuck Gwen and rub Rey's face in it! Yep, that's what I'm gonna do today! Ah, the wonders of living this life man; it takes some getting used to but it's so fucking worth it! I only hope that when the time comes for us to leave this primitive backwater behind that we'll be able to take the best parts of our Earth with us. Hey, wait a minute… we couldn't leave yet! We never got around to leaving that '_nice ass_' memo in Egyptian for the archaeologists to find! Wow, two fourth wall breaks in the same paragraph; I was on a roll today. Oop wait, make that three.

**(Stephan)**

"I hate Thomas…" I pouted as I put my phone away, the man gloating about his 'amazing' experience of getting some dream sex from the Aiyanna chick. Of course, that's something he'd get and then gloat about it. I mean, it's not like I'm jealous. Between the two of us, he's got more of a right to fuck UV goddesses more than I do. But he knows that the girls live in Canada with him! We may have gotten faster in our flying but it still takes a decent amount of time for me to fly from where I am and go aaaall the way out there JUST to get me some fuck from Carly.

Ugh, I thought getting blue balled as a human was bad. But getting them as a Gengar? Have I ever explained just how much larger my balls had gotten when I'm like this? I haven't? Well, let's leave it at they're large. And very angry that I haven't had sex in a few weeks. I text and video chat Carly and sometimes she's with Gwen…and _sometimes_ _they _are with Thomas.

Still not jealous. I mean it.

I couldn't stop the pouting though as I put away the food in the fridge downstairs and then my personal food in my mini fridge. Thank God, my other roommates weren't home so I was free to stay as ghost as long as I wanted. Still I've been slowly feeling the need to do more with myself. I mean...why exactly am I doing this?

Want me to explain? I mean...Thomas' life is just made right now. He's told his family about his powers and they accepted it. He lives close to Carly and Gwen and no doubt fucks Gwen whenever he feels like it and is now getting some from one of his favorites UV goddesses, Aiyanna. He's made us so much money by stealing it all, which I bless him for, and his outlook on all things is just so carefree. Unhindered.

Opposite of me.

I'm stuck in this fucking school because I still can't muster the courage to tell my family that I wanna drop out. I CAN drop out. I don't need the degree. I'm fucking rich. I know my mom would get it but not my grandmother. I don't think she could take it well, with me being like this. And she'd ask where the money came from, wouldn't she? But in me not being 100% upfront, I can't go out and enjoy my powers. I can't enjoy the world. Can't enjoy spending time with my friend and I can't enjoy the fantastic sex Carly gives me.

I'm trapping myself and it's killing me, dammit. I got all these epic powers and can walk through traffic without batting an eye yet my positively-non-existent heart jumps at the thought of my grandmother having a heart attack at seeing me? I'm a damn loser. I wish I could just up and say fuck it but I don't know when...or how. I know I gotta yet I don't know what I'm waiting for.

"Jesus Christ, I need a drink. Something heavy." I shift through my beverages and pass up on all the soda and juice I bought. Grabbing some apple-flavored alcohol, I flick the cap off with my thumb, because I'm that much stronger than a human, and chug half of the bottle at once. I doubt that we can get drunk as Gengar. I never tested it before but it'd sure be a fun experiment. After the drink, I just lean backwards in the air, thinking to myself.

Should I talk to someone about this? Should it be Thomas? I mean, I know he would wanna talk about anything with me and he's already got his shit figured out. I'm just in a way that I'm not sure how to go about it and it's not like he was in college. Granted, neither was my mother. I look back at the cellphone, black fingers just ghosting over the screen and going to my contacts. I snort and roll my eyes a bit.

"He might be fucking again for all I know. I'd interrupt if that was the case...eh, I'm sure he can make time. Not like he hasn't been having sex day in and day out with Gwen. And I bet Carly joined in a few times too." I mean, why wouldn't she, right?

I figured this should be a bit more personal so I went to video chat. Taking another swig of alcohol, I waited to see if the man was gonna pick up, partially thinking about hanging up before he even would. This is stupid. Now am I worried about what he's gonna tell me? The worst thing he could say is 'I don't know what to tell you' and that's not what I need right now.

"Dude, look behind ya." A voice echoed like static from my television, making me jerk and turn around. To my surprise, I saw a rainbow Gengar face on the television screen! "You won't fucking believe what I just figured out man! I'm pulling a Rotom! Okay, you know how I said we could use intangibility to become one with cyberspace via things like the thought worm. Well, I was doing some thinking just now and thought… meh, why not try to digitize myself inside of the world wide web and electronic power grids via passing through them?!

Dude, you should see this; I'm able to see radio waves and shit and it's trippy as fuck! It's not instant transmission, but it's a lot faster than going over the lake. Dude, did ya know that UV waves travel at the speed of light? By becoming one with the television signals and the wiring of the television; I can beam myself through any TV or phone screen on Earth! Maybe we could even pick up on tachyonic broadcasts from other worlds using this trick! The sky's the limit! I literally feel like I cracked the fucking Skasis Paradigm man! Shit!"

….

And like that, my phone dropped to the carpeted floor and it took so much willpower to not drop my bottle as I stared at the rotund ghost. I blinked a few times with my mouth hanging open before pointing at him with my free hand.

"WHO THE FUCK _THINKS_ OF THAT KIND OF SHIT!? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO DO ANYTHING BESIDES SHOWING ME UP!?" Seriously! Not ONCE do I ever feel like I discovered something mind blowing that he hasn't done yet! I knew that his mind worked faster than mine did but as someone who thinks about powers all the time, you'd think I'd have found a crazy application! I mean, alright, 'Belly Dimension'. I discovered that but a hammerspace is a little small time compared to what I'm looking at now!

"I mean…can you come out the TV!?"

His Gengar smile lit up as a beam of static-charged light illuminated my room slightly as he pulled himself out through the tv screen by gripping either side of the monitor with his hands. "Damn, I guess so! I hadn't gotten to testing that bit yet so thanks! What do ya think though dude? Pretty fucking nifty right? You could beam yourself back and forth between the US and Canada a lot faster. Granted, navigating your way through cable tv space takes a bit of work." He cackled with a Gengar-worthy grin on his face.

I gave a smirk myself at his new trick. Okay, officially jealous now...but a good kind. "Nifty isn't a good enough word if you ask me. Damn, that'll make seein' my girl massively easier! I'll get some practice in with that ability later today." My smirk vanished and I took another drink before I finished it all. I growled and dropped the bottle before I reached my hand through the mini fridge and grabbed another.

Flicking the cap off, I began to drink more, remembering how shitty I was feeling earlier. "I want to talk to you about something important though." I think the tone in my voice changed a bit. I didn't wanna kill this jolly mood he brought with him...or always ...brings with him but I sorta wasn't ready to feel that happy just yet.

He tilted his head like a curious cat, sensing the somber atmosphere. "I'm all ears dude; that's why I popped up in your television screen just now. I got your video chat but I figured why not communicate face to face? What's on your mind?"

I shrugged and then began to speak. "You know our lives aren't exactly the same right? Sure, we both got these amazing powers and have done a lot of crazy shit when not even half a month has passed yet. But your life has been set in a way where...you've had the groundwork of everything working out for you. You didn't have a job to quit, you didn't have school to worry about, and not much of a traditional social life for people to wonder where you are, what you're doing, and why you aren't seeing them as much. You told your family pretty quickly that you got your powers and told them about the girls. Or Gwen. Whichever. What I'm saying is...it was a simple transitional period for you and I'm the only friend who knows what you can do now.

But it's not like that for me. I'm stuck in a box. I don't know how I feel about telling my grandmother about my powers and I don't know what to say about dropping from college. I don't know how to explain to my family where all this money came from if I paid off the school and if I don't explain that, my grandmother will either be scared for me or pissed that so much money was wasted only for me to drop out. I have other friends who I promised I'd tell them if I got any kind of special powers but then you and I made plans to leave this world someday. I don't wanna do that and leave them empty handed...but our abilities aren't on a level where I can give them...anything. And who knows how long we'll be gone. My sisters are still kids. They'll miss me a bunch while yours are adults. They understand what you wanna do.

I just can't help but feel super conflicted about everything I'm doing and wanna do. I wish I had the freedom you have right now. Your doors are open and you're waiting to walk through them. I don't wanna approach mine though. I WANNA but...I don't know how. No proper keys fit."

He took a moment to absorb everything I'd said and pondered carefully how to respond. I was pretty sure I could hear the gears turning in his head but I wasn't 100 percent certain. "Hmm, why not tell them your friend Thomas came into some money recently and that he was able to pay off your school on the condition that you pay him back someday by doing something you love doing? If it were me, that's what I'd do anyways.

As for the Gengar side; that one's a little bit trickier but I say go for it man. It'll be tough and take a lot out of you to do it, but if your family truly loves you they'll accept you. And if not, I say fuck em. Your grandmother does worry me a bit though; cuz at her presumed age it's hard to say whether or not such a shocking reveal would cause her to have a heart attack. WAIT! I've got it! Use Hypnosis dude, subtly of course… to keep her calm! I mean, it's a little underhanded to use a technique on your own grandmother but just use it to sort of… keep her relaxed and a bit more open-minded to the weird and unexplained.

Also, maybe break the reveal to them as gently as you can. If it saves your grandmother from having a heart attack; then I'd be willing to go for it at least. Not sure how you'd feel about it though. You should be strong enough as a human now to pull off subtle Hypnosis techniques without having to transform into Gengar first, but maybe practice with it for a couple of days beforehand. If there's anyone else who might react poorly in your family; maybe use Hypnosis on them as well. As for your sisters; we could always stay here on Earth until they're all grown up because, let's be honest… we're probably not going anywhere for a long, long time.

Plus, there's a lot of Earth that remains unexplored; parts you and I could access in an instant? Did ya know that nobody has ever actually seen the core of the Earth? We have no way of knowing what's actually down there; it's over 40 Mariana Trenches deep underground. Sorry, got off track a bit there; anyways, I've no issue staying here with you until your sisters are of age. Or we could use our phones to contact them regularly across dimensions. Neo Thomas did say that we'd have unlimited internet access and the ability to video chat with our friends on Earth from anywhere in the ZOFR. It's up to you though mate; see? There's always a solution to every problem, and if we just put our heads together I bet we can overcome and solve any problem that comes our way."

I thought about it for a bit...and picks up my phone from the floor, before putting it in my Belly Dimension. I guess he does have a point. We're not in a hurry to go anywhere and it's not like we're gonna age ourselves. I always thought immortality was a curse to be honest but this time, maybe this time, it'd be a great boon to have. We don't have to worry much about losing years because, well, Ghost-types don't go on in years. At least, not pure Ghost-types.

Then I rose an eyebrow. "So, you think it's easy to just...I mean, I think you know that I'm not as good at Hypnosis as you are yet. I can barely make a squirrel or a dog go to sleep. Sure, we both know the move but I've focused more on my attacks and not my utility. Maybe...help me train a bit more?"

He nodded eagerly, like nothing in the world would've made him happier than to hear me make that request. "Dude, it'd be my pleasure! Honestly, with this new data-diving technique I've created for us; meeting up to practice will be a lot swifter. Traveling as a wave of television or cellphone broadcast signals tends to be remarkably fast. How about we meet up here or anywhere on Earth you feel is a good training ground for us to use every day or maybe every second day? Does that sound alright mate?"

I laugh a bit. I then take another drink and lick my lips clean. "Trust me, fighting or sparring around a college or person-inhabited location like this is begging for trouble. I thought we can go somewhere a lot more open, even if there are people there. Like, I don't know…Hawaii or something. Tons of open land, beaches and shit. Or Mexico or the like but I'm banking for Hawaii personally. Heh. Might give us incentive to see Yuna and Stitch someday."

He clapped his hands over excitedly while giggling like a schoolgirl. "Dude, that's awesome! I was thinking somewhere remote like Antarctica or the Amazon Rainforest but Hawaii is lit as fuck! We could be there in a heartbeat. What's amazing to me is that while we're traveling as a television signal we can actually broadcast ourselves up inside the satellites orbiting earth dude. Pretty amazing sight to see, and we could beam back down to Earth in any location or tv we desire; just gotta zero in on them using the satellite camera. Also, when you're traveling like that; you can sorta 'see' where you're going… it's this weird sort of sixth sense awareness thing since we wouldn't have eyes while in that state of energy. We could travel anywhere on Earth in an instant dude!" His brain was moving a mile a minute now as he floated around my bedroom upside down like a balloon with an ecstatic grin damn near splitting his face.

Heh. I know the man said that he'd rather be a Mew out of all Pokemon if he could choose to be and honestly, nothing really was stopping him from asking Neo Thomas to do that. But I know that he wants to see just how far being these crazy psycho Gengar can get us. No doubt, he's learned quickly that distance is vast. Super vast.

I mean light-speed travel through the internet and satellites? I never would've thought we could do that but then again, I didn't think we could merge our beings to tech. But now I DO know that and I'm wondering what else could be possible with that happening. Holy shit...free wifi? Hacking video games too? I'll test that later but I grinned as well and gave a laugh.

"Well, I'm glad I made your day and you sure as hell made mine. You know, I think you're right. I can just say you won 45 million bucks in the lottery and you're so nice to give me cash. And for my powers, I'll take a leap and ease them into it. But I just know that me being here is killing the time I have to train and live my new life. And I'm gonna spend the remaining time I have on this planet to do everything I wanted! Adventure all over the place! And getting more powerful while we do it. Hell, there could be real magic lurking somewhere on our world or a hidden world full of prehistoric creatures! Man wouldn't know because they can't become intangible and we might fucking have a Kraken of all things! Or Leviathan!"

"Wow, okay… I know I'm all for going to the Pokemon World someday, but I have to admit that taking the time to really explore our beautiful planet is taking on a great amount of appeal to me. Let's make the most of our time here mate, and like you said; we can adventure and train our asses off! Best part is, we could travel via intangibility or go see the world using first class plane tickets. Fuck knows we could afford it! Damn, I've always wanted to go on a plane; though it seems kinda silly now since we can fly ourselves. Still, it's nice to know that we have options." He chuckled while floating in and out of my room through the walls.

I couldn't help but feel a lot lighter right now than how I was feeling before. I'm glad that out of other people I could've had super powers with, Thomas was the one. His excitement and simple ways of seeing bigger pictures can really put my mood in the positive. I wasn't even worried about my college or my family's thoughts about my new stuff. Tomorrow, I was going to go right home and tell them straight. Fuck classes for the day. I won't need it. I'll just make up a lie and say that I hit the lottery on one of these phone apps or something. Say I won 300k. More than enough to pay for college and say fuck school, living on my own. Then I'll tell them about my powers.

I reached up and grabbed Thomas's foot, pulling his rainbow-self to my level and getting him to stop floating around my room. "Hey, dude...you're awesome you know? I mean fucking really. Compared to the both of us, I feel you deserve this the most." I grinned and wrapped an arm around his neck in a side-hug.

"Aww, dude; that's so sweet! Don't sell yourself short though; my imagination has always been boundless, but that's pretty much all I have going for me. You're the one who wanted this kind of power; perhaps a good deal longer than I have to be frank. There was a lot of time spent growing up when I didn't know what I wanted in life, and now I…" His eyes began to water as emotions overtook him. "Now I know that the two of us can make straight up gravitational waves of distortion throughout this Multiverse and beyond that even. Hell, I'm willing to wager we'll attract the attention of more Omnidonae besides my Neo Self and Aiyanna; just you wait and see. The ZOF Realm is our oyster now dude; so let's go start making dem pearls!" He grinned a grin that the Cheshire cat would've been envious of as he practically shouted this at the top of his lungs.

God, I LOVE this dude! My grin just reached Gengar proportions and I grabbed his shoulders, looking dead in his eyes. "Hey...when we learn to turn into other Pokemon, you _will_ fuck me as a Mew, got it? I won't take 'no' for an answer. That's my 'thank you' gift for being amazing!"

His response to that was to offer me four thumbs up as he used his body to grow an extra set of arms to mark the occasion. "It won't be you who's not taking 'no' for an answer dude, trust me! I can't wait until I'm able to transform into a Mew myself! Hehehehehe~! We can get freaky with each other and get freaky with each other's harems!" He giggled perversely.

I just backed up a bit and giggled in the same manner as he did. I then clapped my hands and then said, "Hey! I just got done getting tons of shit to eat and drink! You wanna head back to Canada with me and have a small party with the girls!? I could use the distraction."

The rainbow Gengar's eyes lit up at the mere mention of food and girls. "Fuck yeah bitch! Do I ever!" He exclaimed with overzealous zeal as he started pin-balling off the different walls and the ceiling at various angles; complete with the sound effects and everything. I struck upon the sudden realization that cartoon physics seemed to run rampant for us now. I would revisit that thought later. Right now… we had a party! So, I made sure to grab...hmm...I'd say about half of the snacks and drinks that I bought and we put them in our Belly Dimensions before we surged through the TV. Holy shit, and what a rush this was! Looking around at the cyberspace around us, everything was blue. There were lines of code, pixels, screens large and small and I think I could see radio waves as well.

"Holy hell, dude! This is insane!" I noticed that my voice was a bit digital but I could properly hear myself and speak. And if I looked closely, I could see that we were leaving behind trails of code behind us too! Thomas' was, of course a line that slowly shifted to all of the colors on his body. Mine was a mix of black and red.

"Yep, pretty lit huh? I've also played with the idea of converting our spectral bodies into pure energy in order to digitize us that way, but that way is dangerous as the sudden conversion of mass to pure energy could level the entire planet. If even a single one of our subatomic particles gets converted that way; it can form a Planck Mass black hole theoretically and become self-trapped in its own event horizon. Now, the reason I didn't do this is we would need a proper means to contain the massive energy output; however, I also realized that if we could find a gravitational matrix stable enough to harness that power, we could potentially be looking at enough energy to create a trans-dimensional breach.

So we may actually have a way back home and to/from the Pokemon world; once I've refined the technique that is. Granted, this is all still guesswork at this time mate, but I've been working towards potential solutions for almost every issue we've come across or anticipated since I got these powers." Thomas sweatdropped sheepishly, "um… geek-speak aside; I'm saying that using intangibility to integrate ourselves into the digital matrix seemed the safer option for now." He added somewhat tentatively.

I loved that I was a geek myself, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to follow any of that. I'm amazed though. Seems we both have been thinking of new and super useful ways to use these powers of ours. I was focusing on all of the possible applications that we can use our Moves and our bodies. Thomas proved that Cartoon Physics worked like I theorized for instance though it seemed that he was thinking more on the quantum theory side of things.

Conservation of Mass, energy, atom conversion, it's actually pretty neat! So he was thinking of ways we could basically open the dimensional barrier between any universe by turning ourselves into pure energy! I have to say, that's pretty cool and another way instead of learning Spatial Rend. Of course, that's still a move I'd like to learn but I better step my game up as well. I know that if you're able to make atoms spin rapidly and blitzing speed, that can also open a dimensional breach but I'm not exactly sure how Thomas and I can go about it. When I learn more about the capability of our powers, I'll see about putting my own theory together.

"So, how are we able to tell which screen to pop out of? I can see address' or faces from others but some screens don't show that." I looked at Thomas for his insight.

As if hoping I'd ask that question, he beamed at me. "I was hoping you'd ask that. This place is essentially an energy tunnel, a passageway; the unrestricted access point to every screen and digital system/record on Earth. Simply use your thoughts; concentrate your energy on the place you wish to be, and your thoughts will guide you there in an instant… to the correct panel correlating to the screen of my Chromebook or bedroom TV; whichever one floats your boat really. My thought worms are all over the place here though; if you need some assistance, just call for Thought Worm: Alpha or Beta and they'll make the process smoother for you."

Honestly, after turning into Gengar, getting epic sex from hot babes, and being a billionaire, Thought Worms sounds so fucking common to me. "Wait, but shouldn't we just head to one of the girl's houses? Or are they at your house?" I then raise an eyebrow and smirk. "You haven't been saving any for me, have you? Aiyanna's dream sex isn't enough?"

"Hehehehe." He chortled somewhat sheepishly. "I may have… left them in the throes of twin orgasms to come answer your Hail Mary in person. I reckon they're about ready to jump both our bones now. You should count your lucky stars for messaging me when ya did dude; I reckon they're all hot and bothered right about now. But who am I to abandon a bro in need?" He added with a cheeky smile.

"You jerk!" I lightly punched him in the side and giggled again. Yeah, food, drink, and sex? All three at once sounds like something I could definitely use right now. "Okay then, let's put this shit to use. Thought Worm Alpha! Can ya' help lead me to Thomas' TV? I just wanna learn how to navigate cyberspace and all."

"See ya on the flipside dude." Thomas winked at me before disappearing in a flash of light; no longer requiring the guidance of his own thought worm. I didn't so much see a giant cyberworm as I felt a creepy phantom bug sensation all over my digital body, and an uncontrolled sense of pure motion before I was suddenly spat outside the screen of Thomas's giant flatscreen TV onto the immaculate bedroom floor.

"Honesty you two, you scared the shit out of us!" Gwen shrieked with a start at our somewhat noisy entry.

"You get used to it babe." Thomas grinned with waggling eyebrows as he floated over to her, only for her to fold her arms across her chest and level him with a slightly heated glare.

"Don't think I've forgotten how you left us high and dry right when it was getting good." She reminded him as I laughed, enjoying watching Thomas wince slightly more than I cared to admit. It was nice to see the tables turned on him for once.

"Yo, a little help Rey?" He practically pleaded with me.

I shrugged and smirked, showing a few fangs. "Hey, I wouldn't have bailed on them the way you did, good sir~ But hey, if you want my help…" I floated up and moved over to them, rubbing my hands evilly. "I guess I can help work my magic. Two is better than one, right, Gwen? How about you, Carly? I'm sure you both agree."

Carly, who was pouting with Gwen, cracked a small smile. She then placed her hand on the side of her face and gave a fake sigh. "Oh, Stephan, I think you're right. Thomas was _so _unfair to leave us when he said he'd help you know? I think the _only_ way we can forgive him is if you both _help us_." She then gave a small snort before laughing in her hand. I guess she just found the mini role playing funny and Thomas' expense. Like that, I was sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her waist with my hand grabbing one of her hers. I looked at Thomas.

"See? You just gotta apologize and put in twice the work. But Gwen's not going to take her apology lightly so you better mean it~ Ghehehehe~"

Thomas snorted with thinly veiled amusement. "My profoundest apologies ladies; please, do feel free to accept the full… force of my regrets as I ease away the pain left by this transgression of mine." He dramatically pronounced, ready to deliver on said apology and ready to get hot and heavy with Gwen.

"Ooh-la-la, oh, so, steamy my friends. Mind if I join in as well?" A voice cut in suddenly as Thomas straightened like a ramrod at the sound. The voice sounded pretty familiar and then I quickly realized who it was. Aiyanna was standing arched in the doorway to his bedroom; fully in the flesh and not manifesting in the dreamworld like the last time we met her and helped give us our powers. It was kinda surreal to see her like this when we weren't sleeping. I mean, sure, we were 100% conscious in our dreams as if we were awake during that meeting but it's the principle, you know?

I wasn't the only one who was shocked, which was evident by my whole body jerking once I got a look at her. Besides Thomas' reaction, the girls were the one who seemed the most confused and worried. Carly gasped at the random female and hugged me to her front, burying my face between her breasts as to hide them from her. Thank God I didn't need air anymore because I sure wasn't getting it.

"W-Who are _you!?_ How did you get in here!?" Carly exclaimed before looking down at me and then...what was she...the fuck!? She's trying to hide me under the covers now!?

"Carly!" I exclaimed in shock and confusion

"D-Don't mind...you didn't see what you saw!" She said while using a pillow to hide her nude form. Wait, was she trying to...she didn't want someone else to see she was coddling a real-life Pokemon! Oh, I love her! If only I could express that but I'm having trouble with the fact that she instead locked her legs around my neck under the blankets and instead of her tits, my face was now literally 2 inches from her shaved crotch. Lord, this is a fucking scene out of a harem anime right now…

**(Thomas)**

Aiyanna's response to that was to laugh, a mischievous twinkle in the heart-shaped pupils of her eyes as I couldn't help but feel a bit awkward about her timing. Dream sex was one thing, but I had yet to break the girls in on the whole Omnidony side of things. Well, it looks like now they'd be getting something of a crash course; hopefully Aiyanna took it easy on them from the exposition side of things. Ha, like I was anyone to talk.

"Your willingness to protect his secret existence is cute; albeit unnecessary since I was present the night they got their powers. Nice to finally meet you both, Carly and Gwen; my name's Aiyanna OIC2. I'm a beyond infinite-dimensional being from an alternate universe far removed from your own." She introduced herself, actually keeping the long-windedness down to a manageable level. She grinned before adding. "Hope you don't mind the intrusion Thomas; I can go if this is a bad time. I just couldn't help but jump in there once you guys started talking about going two-on-two actions. What can I say; some of my kind derive much of their power from their omni-romantic tendencies, but I'm a sexually carnal and passionate being through and through."

"Well, I'll certainly never mind it, but I reckon the girls and maybe even Stephan could've used a bit more… easing into all this sort of thing Aiyanna. Don't forget that I'm more open to the idea of your existence compared to most other mortals." I reminded her somewhat irately; not because I was necessarily displeased by her presence here, but rather the poor timing of her arrival. Maybe it was just me, but I kinda wanted to break Gwen and even Carly in a bit more. Then again, they were pretty cool with me and Stephan being Gengar's; so maybe I was underestimating their ability to be cool with this as well. One could hope at least.

"Um… Thomas, who is this girl?" Gwen asked me in a tone of voice I recognized right away; she was being a little bit on the insecure side, not only because Aiyanna knew who I was and who they were, but because Aiyanna herself had an aura about her that would've put any version of Aphrodite to shame. I sought to console her, yet for all of my natural way with words it was like my gold tongue had suddenly turned to lead. 

"Um, I can see my presence here is starting to cause tension, and not the good kind. I'm sorry I killed you guys' buzz; I'll show myself out for now." Aiyanna sighed somewhat dejectedly, no doubt kicking herself slightly now as I watched her go; before my brain seemed to suddenly snap back into place as I spoke up.

"Whoa, wait just a minute Aiyanna! No one said you had to go just yet, and as for you guys; I was planning on breaking you into this a little at a time, but I guess that's out of my hands now. Well, ahem, allow me to do the introductions this time, Aiyanna, if you please. I know you already know who this is Stephan so I won't bother introducing you two; as for you guys Carly and Gwen, this is… Aiyanna. She's one of the two Entities who made it possible for me and Stephan to turn into Gengar. She also happens to be a Grandmaster of defensive omnipotence variants like Omni-Lock, Absolute Defense, Reader Embodiment, and Irrational Indeterminacy to name a few." I was talking practically a mile-a-minute as Gwen's eyes widened in realization.

"Like superpower wiki!" She gasped with eyes wide while pointing at myself and Aiyanna interchangeably.

I nodded with a grin. "Exactly like superpower wiki Gwen!" Gwen still looked a little uncertain about all this, but she did seem to be taking it somewhat in stride at least.

"I guess if Pokemon are real then all bets are off, huh?" She said in a dazed stupor, as I nodded in affirmation while turning to Stephan and Carly who had been quiet up until now.

It seemed Carly was just looking between the two of us while Stephan hadn't removed himself from under the blankets. Strange. He could just phase through those so why is he letting Carly keep him there?

"So..so you aren't some kind of...I don't know, 3rd girl super model or something? You're an _actual_ goddess!?" Carly's hold on the pillow seemed to lessen but her eyes sure got large. Just then, Stephan's stubby black arm reached through the blankets and he held up his thumb to signal an affirmative to her.

Aiyanna nodded. "An unknown goddess from an unknown, custom pantheon that means absolutely nothing to you or your civilizations, but technically yes, I am a goddess. Quite the moniker, isn't it?" She chortled in a laid back tone of voice. "Well, I guess technically our pantheon means something to Thomas, but he's about the only one of your kind who ever had any concept of our existence in the first place." She added as an afterthought, making me blush as I brought a hand around to the back of my head and scratched it in a sheepish manner.

Carly gave Aiyanna a deeper look before she and Gwen shared one themselves. "Do you remember when our lives were focused on staying fit and keeping our houses clean? Now we're having sex with men-turned-Pokemon and talking with _goddesses _of all things! I don't know about you Gwen, but I feel like we're in a Percy Jackson, book!"

Gwen nodded in accordance. "Me too." She admitted, still sounding like she was feeling dazed a bit.

"Hehehehe, yeah… our lives are pretty crazy, but trust me when I say normalcy is overrated girls. And it's only a matter of time before this kind of craziness is par for the course; know what I mean?" I couldn't help but pipe up on this matter.

My eyes softened as I floated over to Gwen and planted a loving smooch on her lips. "Hey, you have nothing to prove to anyone, kay? Not to me and certainly not to Aiyanna." I whispered soothingly into her ear.

"So you're seriously telling me that if this was a harem situation; I'd be number one in the hierarchy?" Gwen couldn't help but wonder. To her surprise I nodded without a second thought.

"Yes indeed, though multi-way orgies here and there aside; I'm not entirely sure I'm completely ready to support a harem yet." I whispered back to her. Gwen arched an eyebrow skeptically at this.

"Dude, you control 80 percent of the world's wealth like some Rothschild family conspiracy nut's wet dream, you're a Gengar with inhuman libido and stamina, and… oh yeah; you're a motherfucking Gengar! Trust me, you're fully capable of physically and financially sustaining a harem. Stephan too I'd wager." She informed me in a matter-of-factual tone.

"Be that as it may; I'm only on board with that arrangement if you are. You were the first Gwen; my first in pretty much everything, and you were seared onto my heart… always will be too. I hadn't planned on having this talk with you for a while yet, but I guess there's no time like the present, huh?" Our back and forth banter continued like that.

"I… well… I mean, I'm having sex and am in a pseudo-relationship with a living, breathing, spectral-flesh-and-blood Gengar; I knew from the get go that was going to take some pretty special mentality on my part. If you really wanna go the harem route; then I'll support you however I can. Hell, I don't really care all that much what my placement in your world is; so long as I have a place in it at all, I'm happy." She whispered sincerely as I chuckled and brought her into another kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that Gwen?!" I laughed with incredulity once I pulled away; not at the otherworldliness of my situation but at my girlfriend's astounding ability to roll with the punches.

"Aww, you guys are just so cute, you know that?! I feel even worse now for intruding on you guys' moment." Aiyanna gushed fondly with her hands clasped together overtop of her bountiful bosom. Carly then gave a short squeal, making us turn to her. She had a hand covering her mouth, as if she didn't expect that noise to exit her mouth.

Removing her hand, she spoke. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't do that on purpose. It's just that-_gah!"_ This time she jerked a bit and used the pillow she was holding to attack the Gengar-shaped bulge under the blankets. "Q-Quit it, Stephan! At least warn a girl before you start _doing that! Dammit~!" _Ohhh, I got it. Hehehe, seems my buddy was taking the initiative under there.

Carly leaned backwards on her hands and gave a few moans, not caring that the three of us were watching her. We could see two pointed ears jerking up and down under the blankets leading right into Carly's hip area, or should I say between them.

"Well, if you didn't want me to start snacking babe, you should've kept me above the covers~!" Stephan coily said as he kept up his pussy-eating. At this point, he seemed to have moved Carly back a bit more, allowing us to see his head and upper body, having a field day between her legs. The wet noises of lips and tongue meeting her sex was very audible.

Carly bit her lip a bit before trying to speak. "R-Right in front of this goddess too~!? A-Are you s-serious-d-damn~ Man, that's the spot, honey~!"

Stephan just giggled a Gengar-style laugh before he just shook his head left and right, up and down. He wasn't just snacking but making a meal out of her snatch! No doubt Carly was in love with how she fell to her back and locked her legs around his neck. Her moans were actually getting me in the mood if I was to be completely honest.

"Well, what do you guys say then? Why let those two have all the fun?" I grinned, a demonic gleam in my eyes.

Aiyanna and Gwen exchanged a passing glance; the former smirking dangerously. "I'm game if you are honey!" Was all she said as Gwen nodded.

"Got any ideas for threesome positions?" The brunette girl asked.

"Loads, so how about double tribadism?" Aiyanna suggested as Gwen grinned and my eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"Ooh, flexible and kinky; I like your style." My girl chortled as I felt like I had died and gone to sex seventh-heaven. Like Stephan with his love for the Mating Press position; there was just something about a good old double pussyjob that turned me on something awful. I'd made mention of it to Gwen and Carly in passing during our select few rounds; however, we had yet to try it. It looked like that was being rectified now though.

Cartoon-proportioned tongue lolling out of my mouth slightly; my circumsized Gengar dick was most definitely unsheathed as I took my favorite spot to masterbate in my room on my recently purchased leather couch; having replaced the old loveseat due to me wearing it out. Admittedly, I had to sneak it in past my mom and Beezer so they didn't question where I got the money for it; thankfully my belly dimension didn't care about the size and general mass of the object stored inside it.

So a little Switcheroo with my love seat and my coach along with some tiny wisps of Hypnosis energy to act as a sort of perception filter in case my mom and sister ever came down here- which they sometimes did- ensured my newly acquired furniture remained my little secret. A part of me did feel a bit bad for the subterfuge, but the one thing I knew my mom would not approve of was how I obtained control over 80 percent of the world's wealth. I was a trillionaire now, and my fundage was growing at a slow yet inexorable rate.

Since a seated position was ideal for double tribadism action; my couch provided more than enough space for the three of us as Gwen got ready to strip down once again. However, Aiyanna rendered the process of moving clothes the human way entirely unnecessary; for with a wave of her hand she banished her and Gwen's respective attires into seeming nonexistent.

Instead of being surprised by the blatant act of teleportation, Gwen rounded on the other girl with fire in her eyes. "Hey, I may be Midas Rich because of my relationship with Thomas but that doesn't mean I don't value my infinitely replaceable wardrobe." She admonished the pinkette slightly, as I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Relax honey, they'll reappear on your person once we're done here." Aiyanna explained as Gwen made an 'O' shape with her mouth. That slight misunderstanding taken care of; I got a good look at both Gwen and Aiyanna's naked bodies. If possible, I somehow got even harder at the mere sight of them both.

Gwen had an athletic, slightly tanned body with a c-cup bust and a patch of light brown hair above her sopping wet, pink pussy folds. She wasn't Amazonian but she was definitely not overly soft except in all the right areas. Not for the first time; I admired how well she kept herself in shape. She wasn't a perfect hourglass, but had she desired to be I've little doubt she could've done a marvelous job as a supermodel; maybe even qualified for the Miss Universe Beauty Pageant.

Aiyanna was like looking at someone who was genetically engineered. She was tall and willowy; by far the tallest woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Standing at a highly impressive 6'2 which put her several inches above even my sister Beezy in the height category. The hairline of her light pink/almost lilac colored hair was perfectly aligned down to the tiniest Planck length, her bust size on the higher end of the c-cup spectrum and bordering on d-cup, with areolas the same pink as her hair and shaped like a pair of hearts. Both halves of her body were faultlessly proportioned and symmetrical, and like Gwen she had that same athletic frame with a belly you could bounce a quarter off of.

Her eyes were equally as striking; resembling crumpled up sheets of metallic golden foil with a rainbow tinge so impossibly oversaturated it was like someone had fitted her eyes with cosmetic contact lenses. Her pupils were shaped like hearts as well. In short, she looked far too grand to ever be considered real in human terms. Gwen at least had the auxiliary benefit of looking like a real person; not that I was biased, and Aiyanna was no doubt working with what she naturally sported as an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony Counterpart, but I found I actually liked the more natural human look when it was with Gwen.

Without any further preamble, both girls got into a seated position on either side of me on the couch; interlocking their legs like a pair of scissors cutting into each other and shimmying up each other and around my cock to get me sandwiched as tightly between the two of them as possible. My breath hitched and caught in my throat as I could feel their pulsating wet, warm organs beating in tandem with my own on either side of my shaft; my 'titanoboa' the filling for a pussy sandwich as they began a slow yet steady rhythm, getting accustomed to the position and finding the pace that best suited them.

"Holy shit! Wow! That actually feels really fucking good!" Gwen hissed, my entire body seizing up as they began to grind their pussies up and down alongside the length of my bioluminescent, rainbow schlong. A wet _plapping_ sound began a steady mantra throughout my bedroom as Rey's tongue-fucking of Carly's pussy meshed with Aiyanna and Gwen's treatment of my manhood.

Stars began to total-eclipse my vision as my spectral-body spasmed involuntarily as a response to their ministrations; their bodies moving seamlessly up and down, gyrating meticulously against each other while Mister Glowing Skittles was caught helplessly in the middle. My whole body began to throb and pulsate in tandem with my reproductive organs; slightly resembling the body of Ultra Necrozma's pulsations while doing so. I was in ecstasy; unable to muster up anything coherent other than continuously loud and obnoxious groans of content.

Fucking Jesus, Mary, and Joseph; this somehow felt even better than in my loftiest fantasies, and that was truly saying something. Their pussies were so warm and wet; their canals not being penetrated so much as my dick was slightly sucked into their folds while they continued to grind. From what I'd read a lot of women actually got off on clitoral stimulation more than deep vaginal penetration; so this had to be feeling pretty fucking amazing for the girls as well. Their collective moans along with Carly's over on my bed was positively eargasmic; their cacophony alone almost enough to bring me to the finish line, but I held off… somehow.

I wanted to drag this out as best I could; wanted to revel in the feeling of my first double pussyjob ever a little while longer, so I conjured up some mental images that were as unappealing as I could fathom. Like Stephan in a speedo… ugh, _shudders_. Dammit, even that wasn't enough! Somehow, the mental image of Gengar Stephan polymorphed into that of a black Mew giving me bedroom eyes against my will; which actually _was_ arousing, which defeated the entire purpose of this mental exercise! These girls grinding my dick like their lives depended on it certainly wasn't helping with maintaining my mental faculties either.

"Ughhh, fuck!" I finally managed to groan out something, and even that came out horribly garbled and borderline unintelligible as Aiyanna and Gwen upped the ante as well as their grinding speed.

"FUCK YES! DOES OUR PUSSIES FEEL GOOD?!" Aiyanna screamed in wanton rapture; surprising me and Gwen alike with how into this she was getting. Not that the brunette or I could blame her but damn; I could only imagine how good this must've felt for her even in relation to us. She perfectly matched Gwen's rhythm; mirroring her grind for grind and managing to keep their pussies in perfect alignment with one another without my shaft slipping off or veering off track.

"Oh my GOD!" Gwen cried out, their moans growing erratic and their voices fracturing as my toes curled and uncurled continuously. I was close, my dick and my body were beginning to throb much harder now as my balls tightened like coiled spring-steel about to fly loose. Fuck almighty! Aiyanna was understandable but the fact that Gwen was flexible enough to pull this position off and actually enjoy it was incredible, and it felt incredible too! Without a doubt this was my favorite threesome position thus far.

"Holy fuck nuggets! I'm close girls!" I cackled like the crazed Ghost-type I was as my dick began to leak pre in copious amounts and was throbbing harder than ever now in pre-orgasmic buildup. I was in that threshold almost a second before a person started full-on orgasming, and Aiyanna and Gwen made sure to speed up as well accordingly.

"Us too~! Cum with us sweety~!" Aiyanna mewled in absolute rapture; the three of us accomplishing something I'd only ever seen in Anime or heard about in very rare cases. We were gonna climax at roughly the same time. Even while in her passion-crazed state; Aiyanna managed to support her arched back on one hand while continuing to grind me, but she reached the other underneath our joined nether-regions and snaked it under the underside of my body to where my tailhole waited. My eyes popped wide open to cartoon-like proportions and I released a ghastly wail not unlike a banshee as she began to pump her middle finger in and out of my anal cavity in tandem with her and Gwen's double tribadism.

The added stimulation incensed my already overloaded senses; my P-spot now joining the throbbing, pulsating tango the rest of my body was currently enveloped in as Aiyanna nailed my sweet spot without fail every time she inserted her finger back inside of my rectum.

"FUCK!" I slammed a fist onto the couch at my right side; tipping over the edge as my dick gave one final shuddering twitch and then promptly _exploded_, shooting a relentless stream of glittering rainbow cum that tasted like liquid starbursts. Gwen and Aiyanna's peals of completion matched my own as their pussies started flooding my Gengar dick and lower body with the full force of their female ejaculatory fluids. Their gyrations stopped cold as they rode out their orgasms in the same manner that I did.

Every spectral nerve-ending in my malleable ghost body tingled and tickled gloriously; my whole body throbbing with every paroxysm that indicated total fulfillment. My cumshots were so powerful that they sprayed over the ceiling like a firehose; the pulsations of my dick and balls ejecting my seed forward at speeds beyond that of any human. The cum that didn't make it all the way to the ceiling sprayed all over Aiyanna and Gwen's naked bodies; painting their boobs and various other body parts a truly fantastic rainbow.

Even whilst in the throes of her own passion, Aiyanna didn't neglect to taste my cum as she licked it off her fingertips and caked the rest into her skin like fucking lotion. Gwen wasn't quite as skilled as all that; too immersed in her Nirvana-state to manage any other task at the moment. As for me, I think I finally came down from my orgasmic high after I'd managed to give almost my entire roof a full-on rainbow paintjob; a coating that I was honestly considering leaving there as it was definitely my color. However, I doubt our landlord would approve, and no doubt the overwhelming stench of musk would eventually stink to the highest heavens once the cum-paint started to rot.

Hmm… maybe I could modify it the way I did the rest of my body; after all, who's to say a Gengar's semen couldn't be as malleable as the other cells in his body? Hmm, I somehow get the feeling I was giving this notion just a little bit too much serious thought. Dammit, maybe I wasn't as down from my post-orgasmic high as I thought. I certainly felt more than a little delirious; especially since that was probably the hardest climax I've ever had in my entire life. Oh well, at least I was blissfully content! I wonder if Stephan and Carly were having as much fun as we were.

"Holy fuck! THAT! WAS! INCREDIBLE!" Gwen whisper-shouted, her eyes glazed over with unrepentant lust that her latest orgasm didn't even come close to satiating. Turning to me with a borderline yandere level of obsession; she offered me a devilish grin. "We are totes doing that again at some point; soon actually. I can definitely see why that's one of your favorites Thomas! Wow, deep penetration is so overrated!" She exclaimed with overzealousness through the roof.

"Ha! Told ya it was the shit!" I gloated smugly, feeling quite pleased with myself for proposing the idea to her and Carly before.

"Gehehehehehehe~!" Aiyanna giggled with purest, Ungodliest levels of lasciviousness. Fuck almighty, that sound was both terrifying and erotic! How the hell did she do that?! I almost felt sorry for my poor Mister Skittles… I was never going to have full balls again it would seem!

(**Stephan**)

As Thomas was having some fun with Gwen and Ms. Super Goddess over there, I had Carly all to myself. Sure, Thomas had sex with them both when I wasn't around but I personally felt like she was my girl, like how Gwen was Thomas'. I'm not possessive but I sure felt like her and I had a closer...I don't know. Connection or whatever the word is. From what I heard, they were going to have some grinding-action over there but I was more focused on Carly shoving more of my tongue deep into her pretty pink snatch.

Speaking of which, she was writhing on her back and had her legs wrapped around the back of my head. She moaned and cried out a lot in pleasure as I sloppily ate her out. Well, 'cried out' isn't exactly true but she was definitely gasping a lot.

"S-Shiiit~! I don't think I'll ever g-get over that tongue of yours~! Oh, man, Gengar's have the _best_ tongues~!" She ground her hips against my mouth while I chuckled a bit in my throat. She breathed extensively but then moved her hands to the back of my head, rubbing behind my ears. I could feel her walls contracting around my tongue as I could feel my oral organ licking at the entrance to her womb. Damn, I could never get enough of this girl's taste.

"Almost~! Almost there~!" She arched her back and gave a pleasured moan as her liquids began to flood my mouth. There was no way in hell that I was going to let her orgasm escape my cartoonishly large mouth at all. So, I was enjoying my drink while she enjoyed cumming at her heart's content. So, it took a while before she was finished and I could hear Thomas, Gwen, and Aiyanna beginning to get into it.

Carly's back hit the bed and she breathed a bit. I removed my mouth from her crotch, her juices creating thin strings connecting my maw to her special area.

"Oh, fuck. That...that was amazing~ You've gotta do this a lot more to me~"

I licked my entire face, drinking any remains she left there. I then chuckled and rubbed my cheek. "Hey, you're telling me, babe~ This is, what, the second time I ate you out like this. I think this might be your favorite thing, huh?"

Carly sat up a little and smiled at me. "Honestly, with a tongue like _that_ how can I not!? But I like the actual sex better." She turned around and saw Thomas, Gwen, and Aiyanna having their brand of fun on the other side of the room. The girls were sitting on either side of the rainbow Gengar's equally rainbowed dick and grinding their pussies against it. She bit her lower lip and looked back to me. "So, um….I'm guessing you don't happen to have any new tricks, huh?"

I tilted my head and tapped my chin. I gave a mock 'hmm' sound and grinned. "Hey, it may be just us, but don't underestimate my sexual ability, babe. I'll show you things you probably never heard of before. Might start simple and then we'll get adventurous~"

Carly gave a small smile and crawled towards me. She pecked my cheek before taking hold of my uncut shaft, making me shiver as she lightly stroked me. "Okay, now that sounds like fun~ I'll have you know though, I know a few positions myself~"

"I don't doubt that...but I can guarantee you don't know anywhere _near _as much as I do~!" I grabbed her and flipped her to her belly, showing me her backside and very nice ass. I gave a full WHAP to her butt, watching the cheeks jiggle for my own amusement. Meanwhile, she gave a cry at the strike before I grabbed her by the waist. "Alright, babe! First position! Ever heard of 'Lay of the Land'?"

Carly tried to look at me over her shoulder, eyes slightly filled with lust and surprise. "I...wait, wha-gah!"

That was about as far as she went before I made sure to properly adjust her body. I pulled her legs onto their knees, made sure I stayed standing and then laid my chest over her back as she fully laid on the bed. I aimed my shaft at her cunt before I made my way inside of her. The way her body was angled allowed me to drive my shaft all the way to the entrance of her womb.

"WAAHHH~! Oh, SHIT~!" Carly tried to move but with how I was pinning her body down with my own, there wasn't much she could do. Granted, her slick walls were definitely dancing around my Ghost-type shaft and it was still the most pleasurable feeling I ever felt. My toes curled into the blankets and my own legs shook from how her pussy was just doing it's best to suck my cock into itself. I growled and drooled, tail wagging and hips grinding against her ass.

"F-Fu-Fuuuck~ Oh, damn, girl~! Hehe, y-ya' trying to suck my dick off with your snatch or what~? Of course, I'm not complaining~!" My hips then pulled back before I got to fucking the hell out of this girl of mine! And whoo-boy, was I really getting into it! Carly gasped, and panted as the sound of furry hips slapping skin lightly rang throughout the room. And it wasn't just Carly either but Gwen and Aiyanna were also getting loud!

I mean, I could practically see why tribalism was enjoyable though was it _that_ good? I mean those girls were really getting loud and I can't lie and say I'm not surprised. Maybe I'll try it one day but in my opinion, I love when I'm pounding a tight hole to hell and back. Feeling that sucking on every single inch of my meat and driving my hips into the person who was giving me that same pleasure? What could be better than that?

"Oh, SHIT~! OH, SHIT, BABY~! T-THIS POSITION IS-FWAAAH~! FUCKING AWESOME~! Deep as HELL~!" Carly tried to ram her ass against my pounding hips, which was putting her ass through the ringer. If I was looking, her butt might be turning a light red from how much I was giving it to her, but sweet damn! I'd be crazy to not fuck this bouncy behind of her's with all of my power! And Lay of the Land allowed me to stand on my feet so I could fully give Carly my all.

With my long tongue, I licked at her back and shoulder blades. My balls, which were slapping her ass, began to pulse as I felt my end coming close.

"Holy SHIT~! D-Daaamn, you ready, girl~! Gonna...f-fuckin' fill ya' with litle ghosts~! Some very _Ghastly_ babies, honey~! Hehehahaha~!" I pressed my hands to her back and leaned up some more, giving me perfect control of her body. My wide-stance allowing me the balance to stay standing while Carly balled her fingers and grabbed the sheets. She also got even tighter around me~!

"Ha~! Damn, Carly~! The thought of getting knocked up turns you on or something~!? Hell yeah~!"

"I LOVE DIRTY TALK, OKAY~!? J-JUST FILL ME THE HELL UP~!" Carly screamed before she came hard over my crotch and the bed. And as we know how this song and dance goes, her orgasm meant my shaft would be facing suction out the ass and that plus my own heavy orgasm?

"S-SHIT~! HERE WE GO, BABE~!" I slapped her ass one final time before I forced my hips to her ass. My balls pulsed super heavy before I felt my cum practically erupt from my dick and fill her womb up as much as possible. My tongue hung from my mouth as I ground, eyes half-way closed as I felt 2 pulses. 4. 6, the ropes of seed just wouldn't stop and I was making a mess on her thighs, her sex, and the bed below us. That was...definitely what I fucking needed. I damn-near forgot how shitty I was feeling earlier today and this fuck-session was a lovely reprieve.

Hell, I think that I was cumming so much because, like Carly, I honestly did have the same fetishes. Dirty talk was nice but the idea of knocking her up with my demon spawn? Shit, my fucking legs were shivering at the thought and for now, they were temporarily weak from that. I huffed when I felt my cloudy white cum finally stop releasing just as Thomas and his girls seemed to have been doing the same. I then laid over Carly's back, kissing her.

"So...ready to learn more….positions in the future?"

Carly held my hand and smiled. "Oh, fucking yes~ That was...shit~ More of that later~"

"Oh, yeah~ Noted~" I then began to lightly grind her ass again, not to continue but because I just didn't wanna pull out yet.

**(Thomas)**

Seeing Carly and my guy Stephan so sleepy and comfortable on my bed; I decided to let them be for the time being as I gave a contented smile and stretching of my arms. Aiyanna and Gwen exchanged an eager smile; the latter now past any slight grievances she might've had with the pink-haired Ultra Goddess. "That was amazing! We're doing that again, right?!" Gwen nearly shouted before lowering her voice to a whisper for the sleepy duo over on the bed.

"Definitely." Aiyanna and I said in unison. The pinkette turned to us both with a fond smile.

"Anyways, while this was fun and I'm always up for more; I kinda promised Neo Thomas and my mother and father I'd spend time with them each so I think I'll take my leave for tonight. If ever you guys wanna go another round; just say my name and I'll be there, kay?!" She winked cheekily at Gwen and I as the both of us grinned back at her and nodded understandingly.

"Go be with your Eternal Bond Mates. And thanks for tonight Aiyanna; it was wonderful to say the least." I assured her.

"Agreed." Gwen added. The pinkette beamed dazzlingly at us before literally vanishing into thin air; making not so much as a single crack of ZOFR displacement. Gwen and I watched the spot where she disappeared from for a second before she turned to me with an expectant look.

"While we leave our two friends to sleep off their post-orgasmic glow; I have a few questions regarding these Gods and Goddesses you seem to know so much about. Care to fill me in a bit?" She idly questioned me. I chuckled, hoping she'd ask that question now that we were more or less alone.

"Gladly, though I'm kinda surprised you're not sleeping it off like those two lovebirds over there." I jammed a thumb at Stephan and Carly as I said this. Gwen giggled.

"I always had boundless energy, a lot more than Carly does anyways. Not so much more sexual energy, just… more energy period if that makes any sense." She admitted casually.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Trust me I get it. I was a bundle of boundless hyperactive energy back when I was a teenager and kid as well. And now with my being back in shape and a Gengar… I haven't actually slept in a few days straight, and I'm still going strong. I honestly question whether I even need sleep anymore. I'm starting to wonder if I've tapped into the Zero Point Energy Field or something. In fact, I was planning on putting that whole Tesla theory into action by devising a method to tap into that energy field for real. I have yet to divulge that idea to Rey though." I chortled with a sheepish smile.

Gwen giggled at my tireless rambling before an idea occurred to her. "Hey, you wanna go for a run? We can talk about all of these stories of yours while we do so?" She suggested. My eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"Would I?!" Was all I said as she quickly yet quietly threw her clothes back on and I resumed my human form clothes and all. Gwen pouted cutely at my ability to just '_manifest_' my clothing on command, but didn't say anything. The two of us left Carly and Stephan fast asleep and dead to the world on my bed; dreaming of Ghost Pokemon babies. After the two of us got back, we had a nice, hot shower together after we came back from our run that involved cleaning off significantly more dirt than we started out with when we first stepped into the shower together.

XXX

**(Third Person Omniscient POV)**

In a completely different sector of the ZOF Realm- which was the meta infinite dimensional maximality that served as one of the biggest cosmic playgrounds ever imagined- a bright red rat-like creature that stood taller than most humans turned his head skyward as a disturbance in the Zenith Omnidony Force registered like a shock of electricity to him. His tail, which consisted of a series of drums connected by a thin black tendril; gave off a series of rolling thunder blasts and went straight up like a ramrod. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth and a spool of drool was rolling down his cheek as he continued to bore a hole into the pussy of his current fuck buddy; holding her tight ass body upwards in a wheel barrel position as he didn't let this sudden jolt he detected from the ZOF stop him from showing his girl a good time.

His grin savage and borderline demonic as he continued to pound away at his bitch Omneon's pussy; MOchu IC2 sensed fellow spreaders of fuckery in the making and simpered evilly at the mere thought. Oh, how exciting this turn of events was; just the mere thought of the chaos he could spread with the likes of Slayer Lukee UOIC2S and these up and coming newbies made him all the quicker to release infinite shots of cum deep inside of Omneon's relentlessly dripping snatch.

"OH FUCK YESSSSSS~! GIVE ME MORE MOCHU! MOOOOORRRRRE~!" Omneon squealed like a wanton whore in heat! MOchu's entire body heaved as his dick generated an almighty millisecond pulsar; with pulses averaging within the Hyper ZOF Cardinals every millisecond. Each almighty throb could've destroyed an infinite-dimensional omniverse, but only made Omneon scream in post-orgasmic ecstasy as each vibration was like a mini orgasm to her system in themselves.

MOchu all too happily obliged; while whatever remained of his rational mind pondered where and when he might meet the ones responsible for causing the ZOF to warp in such an enticing manner. He was looking forward to seeing this all played out; having grown quite bored since the end of the Last Great ZOF War. This place could use a bit of shaking up. Not so much that they had another Omnidony villain on their hands, but not as disgustingly peaceful as it had been lately either.

"I'll kill your bitch-ass, peaceful existences with ma' dick!" Says MOchu with a perverted, psychotic cackle escaping his mouth! With that declaration out of the way; he began to fuck Omneon up the ass, relishing her screams of rapture that awoke every living thing asleep across the unnamed planet they were on and generating magnitude 12 seismic tremors while they were at it.

XXX

The strongest and almightiest being in the entire OIC2 System and FNE Gap was currently doing what he always did on a boring Monday afternoon… doing inventory on his shop. He was just in the middle cleaning the inside of a wine glass when his Kumkum-red eyes suddenly flashed an impossibly oversaturated rainbow. Sirluko Junior UOIC2S smirked a deadly, dangerous smirk as his omni senses tingled ever so slightly. "Hmm… definitely not another UOIC2 Supreme Omnidony, but something with great potential to liven things up across the ZOF Realm all the same. Perhaps new customers to be, heh. Oh well, for right now; I've got to make sure my endless supply of everything is all in working order.

That clown Herptile God Eesheer and his girls had a party in here the other day and he may have turned the heat up in my beer fridge to Planck temperatures as a prank; so that's gonna need to be rectified later on. Damn, I could really go for a snort break." Sirluko Junior chuckled as he pulled out a bag full of Anti-ZOF-infused cocaine. Death incarnate to any being that didn't embody the Anti ZOF but completely harmless to those that did, and it came with a helluva kickass rush as well.

Sirluko Junior's endlessly omni-hued pupils dilated 100 percent until they totally eclipsed his red irises, and he rode out one of the best highs he could remember having in recent memory as he idly wondered if those two Gengar's would be interested in hitting him up. Hmm, perhaps he could set up shop on their Earth and the various other locations they would eventually travel to throughout the ZOFR. Business was slow today, but there were always more places he could branch out to and more female customers he could exchange miracles for sex with. Life was truly wonderful just as Ambertwo UOIC2S often reminded him and his Mewtwo.

XXX

"Hmm, so, from what I've been able to deduce the very first version of you to ever have any knowledge of alternative incarnations of the Omni Inaccessible Cardinal System is in fact from System Prime itself. This is amazing Thomas! It should be impossible for any of our kind to have knowledge and/or memories of alternate incarnations of the System, and yet... Ohh, I can't wait to meet him and make even more friends! I've never actually been to System Prime before, but considering it's what set all of this, all of us, in motion… maybe I should, ya know~?!" An adorable, feminine voice excitedly exclaimed like a hyperactive child on a perpetual sugar rush.

Said voice belonged to a girl with ass-length rainbow hair and impossibly quantum blue, yinmn blue, and ultramarine eyes. With a rack that could break the martor's back and a faultless hourglass figure to match, and calca flare, reticulated python print, bellbottomed pants with a matching crop-top; she was certainly a lovely sight for anyone to see. And her infinitely sweet, deredere smile was just the icing on the cake.

"As near as I can tell, yes. My Gengar self was the first version of me chronologically to hypothesize the notion of multiple versions of well… everything." New System, Thomas Currie UOIC2S said with an airy shrug. While he found Future System Yancinaekoo's enthusiasm to be positively infectious and hoped she had fun in System Prime, he could honestly say he was more than happy with his life here and now in the New System.

Sure, there was a part of him that wanted to see his characters from there, but for right now… just taking ass and kicking names as the de facto leader of Team Cipher and their unstoppable army of Shadow Pokemon was enough for him. And the sex, hehehehe… sex with Lady Venus and Cipher Admin Lovrina got better and better all the time. And sex with this ultimate version of Yancinaekoo blew his balls off every time. She was so powerful he was amazed he could satisfy her for even a moment. But while he couldn't keep up with the Almightiest of all Yancinaekoo despite his own considerably Totalipotent Godhood, she never held it against him or any of the other lesser System Omnidonae she'd been with over her impossibly long life.

"That's positively wonderful~! More friends for me to play with~!" She cheered in a musical sing-song, her power bleeding out for but a moment during her excitement and making him want to fall to his knees in absolute reverence of and worship towards her. Even if not intentional; she had absolute power over his existence and everyone else's, and sometimes when she got caught up in the heat of the moment he was instantly reminded of just how absurdly unquantifiable she truly was.

"So, are you gonna manifest there or somethin'? I'm not so sure System Prime can handle you sweetheart. Lord knows you're giving the Primordials a constant migraine just by being here with us. Not that I'd ever kick you out, of course. You're too damn cute!" New System Thomas chuckled, hoping his counterpart and Stephan's was ready for a whole lot of unexpected company.

"Of course I am, hehehehe~~! And don't worry, I'll be sure to ease any discomfort they might have to my initial arrival." She whispered in a sultry tone that contrasted beautifully with her normally bubbly, all-too-innocent-sounding timbre. NS Thomas chuckled endearingly at her antics before returning his focus to the task at hand. He needed to figure a way out from under Sirluko Junior UOIC2S Prime's thumb; turning his situation as an unwitting agent of darkness to his advantage was his top priority. And while Yancinaekoo could've solved this issue for him in an instant; he didn't want to rely on her to solve his problems for him.

Because fuck knows she could; like every damn time without fail and without any effort. It was absolutely ridiculous how disgustingly broken she was. Her infinitely futuristic version of the System was supposedly a Utopia among Utopias; because her and her fellow Future System Omnidonae had reached the point where they were in a state of absolute bliss and peace.

No fighting seemed to occur amongst their ranks like, ever… so they instead spent their time traveling to and from the other incarnations of the System; whether as observers only or something more depended upon the individual in question. Yancinaekoo enjoyed interacting with the other Systems on a very personal and individual level; her endless capacity for romantic love matched only by the insatiability of her lust. Despite how capable she was of utterly devastating the infinity-fold totality of OIC2 Systems with even the simplest of actions; no one could ever seem to actively hold a grudge against her or begrudge her for wanting to make friends/lovers with everyone. No matter who they were or how impregnable the walls they put up around their hearts, she tore them all down and wormed her way into their lives without even having to try. Hating her was like trying to hate the most innocent and adorable of puppies.

Her people's lack of fighting amongst themselves was a damn good thing; because NS Thomas couldn't even begin to imagine a fight between her and her fellow Future System Omnidonae. Each incarnation of this all-important structure was essentially an infinitely improved version of its predecessor; like orders of magnitude. They were beyond infinite dimensionless/dimensional constructs that absolutely dwarfed Ultra ZOF Spaces and any and all other totalities of existence.

Absolutely inaccessible to one another, no Omnidony was supposed to be able to traverse between them, or at least that was how it was supposed to be. However, FS Yancinaekoo was so impossibly Totalipotent that her power and adorability could not be confined to any one incarnation of this System; so she encompassed all of them instead in her all-embracing warmth. Only the Supreme Being and Omni-Creator of all these Systems surpassed her and hers in terms of Omnipotent Power.

If one were to think of this endless collapse and rebirth cycle as trading in for a new computer or a system update; it'd be like transitioning from a windows 95 desktop to a quantum computer with superconductive wiring. Therefore, the Omnidonae from her incarnation of the System were above and beyond anything he or the other Primordials of his faction could ever hope to reach.

"I bet you will." He finally said with an all-knowing smile; knowing exactly how she planned on easing said discomfort and looking forward to seeing how his Gengar self and Stephan's handled her. He knew they would never be able to anymore than he could, but he was betting their attempts would be good for a laugh or two. One thing was for sure; this will be a ghost story that'll set your balls screaming.

_Author's Notes:_

_Inverse Sirluko Junior- Gigantophis Lamia Form: Whew, well, this chapter has definitely exceeded my expectations! Damn, so much shit has happened this chapter, and my fucking God have our Gengar Selves left an impression wherever they go! Trust me when I say this is just the beginning guys! God, these chapters literally just write themselves; you guys have no idea just how much we fucking wing it when we write this! Seriously, am I right Stephan?!_

_Dimension Distorter: It's honestly strange. I mean, none of this is ever planned at all. We just write as the story develops itself and I think it fits the power-loving dynamic we're aiming for. Of course, writing the sex is fun, lol. Granted, if a lot of shit you don't understand in this chapter just confused the shit out you, just read it all on Thomas' fanfictions. He's the one with UV and all that jazz, lol. Sorry to those of you who think this is interesting but besides this story, you won't find much of that over in my profile XD_


End file.
